For my Hero, Have I Loved Thee?
by Dragon of Courage
Summary: A young warrior is back with a crushed heart. When he was deleted to save the one who rejected him, supernaturals happen. (Vee/Gato) ^_^ (Also for Flamedramon fans)
1. Claws of Rejection

A/N: Wassup? This idea just got into my head, so I decided to write a romantic fic for once. This is for my own enjoyment of writing, so if you flame me this time, I'll set out my Gatomon from my D-3, use the digimental of courage, which enabled her to digivolve to Lynxmon, and barbecue you into either a charbroiled or a well-done steak. 

WARNING: Vee / Gato, some Gato / Pata. Plus, there will be Takari and wee bit Daikari (so, Davis bashers and Daikari haters, move out!). (Daisuke make not have that huge crush on her because he should have grown a heck lot.) Flamedramon's talking= [ ], D.C's Author notes= ( ). I STILL DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!! I wish, though.

For my Hero, have I loved thee?

By: Dragon of Courage (AKA Taigal)

          Man, I still stuck with that partnerless digidestined, of course you may guess that's Davis, but that's how the theory goes until you know the past that hurts, literary. 

            Anyway, the name's Flamedramon, Davis' digimon partner. I used to be Veemon, but love changes suddenly when you have a crush on somebody and that _somebody_ like someone else. *****Cough * Patamon *cough*. You think that I'm crazy about the whole stuck-data-in-a-digidestined-DNA, am I? Do you know how I came to be? Let me tell you. It all started on a digimon's birthday…

Chapter One: Claws of Rejection –My Only Decision

Davis woke up and went to the bathroom, to fix his hair and doing the boy's stuff. After he returned, he found Veemon snoring under his blankets. He remembered the night before that he tried to teach Veemon how to write, and it was pretty tricky. Pencil stubs were scattered all over the desk and floors and crumpled paper balls surrounded the trashcan.  Plus the week before that, he taught Veemon how to use the computer and the Internet. They check it just in case any Diablomon came back, again.

He walked over to the bed and tapped lightly on Veemon's shoulder. He grunted, muttered to himself, and snored away. Davis repeated the process, but tapped harder. Still, no results showed. At last he kick the bunk, which shook Veemon off it and landed head first on the floor. 

            He groaned in pain as he rubbed his hard head, "Whatsh you do that for?"

            Davis whistled and smirked, "Don't you have some party to attend in the Digital World?"

            That made Veemon jump, run to the bathroom, and locked the door, to do what male digimon does. 

            Davis changed his clothes; his goggles were on the shelf as a prized possession, but he intended to wear them to go to the Digital World for his third reunion with the digidestined and a birthday party. He went to the kitchen to eat breakfast and he saw his family there, except Jun, who's gone in high school. Three years passed and he noticed a small change about digimon. They are considering as pets that can do chores around the house. Of course that all he knew about their help in the real world, besides putting wandering Digimon though the portal and back to their home.

            Yeah, he even had grown a bit mature about Kari. She's now his best friend, along with Ken. Surprisingly, T.K. was his best buddy…for homework and basketball. [T.K and Kari's going out for hang outs, which made Davis loose a million brain cells.] Yolei was admitted to high school along with Ken. Cody is still young and still play kendo. 

            Davis looked in the fridge and found some of his recipes for his ramen noodles. He cut some green onions when Veemon entered the kitchen. He wore the tail ring hung on a gold chain that Gatomon gave him on the first reunion. He gave her Kari's old whistle that Kari and he restored, but Gatomon forgot to give him a present, so she gave him her tail ring in a neutral manner. Veemon was happy about it, so he treasured it.

            Mrs. Motomiya looked up from her reading and smiled, "I cooked you some breakfast, boys, so you can't get hungry while attending that young cat's party. What's that digimon's name?"

            Veemon blushed and answered, "Gatomon, mom."

            She thought a while and looked at the wall clock, "Oh! I need to go shopping! Davis, the plastic bag is in the cupboard near you, the soup container's in the cupboard on top, and don't chop that onion like that! You're going to cut yourself."

            Davis yelped as his finger went to his mouth. He whimpered as Veemon snickered. He glared at him, but continued to chop away, with his hurt finger. His mother sighed, "Next time, USE YOUR HEAD and don't chop carelessly. Good bye, Davis and Veemon, have fun at the Digital World!"

            Davis sighed as Veemon sat on the chair and began to eat noisily. The goggle boy put a bandage on his cut. He went to the table where Veemon sat and ate his food a little noisier than him. 

            The doorbell rang. A young girl wearing a camera around her neck answered it. As she opened it she smelled noodles and wassabi.

             "Hey Davis, what's up?" she said.

            Davis smirked and showed his food to her, "I made everyone's favorite noodles!"

            The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Come on in. Tai! Get your lazy butt over here!"

            The junior looked at her and shut off the TV. He sighed, "What now, Kari? _Another_ scratching post?"

            Veemon appeared behind Davis, "No, but Ish a dozen roses, with a handmade card and catnipsh!"

            Tai felt relieved. Davis noticed a difference about him, "Hey Tai, by any chance did you lose a few inches of that hair?"

            He looked up and blushed. He ruffled his hair and answered, "Yeah, my mother didn't want my hair to grow long. She threaten me that if I don't cut it right, she going to mop the floor with it! My beautiful hair…."

            He carried the gift into Kari's room while Davis, Veemon and Kari stayed behind snickering about his remark. Tai stuck his head out the door and yelled, "Aren't you coming?"

            They snapped and answered back, "Yeah, we're coming."

            Davis reminded her, "So, how's T.K.?"

            She muttered, "He's okay, but he got into trouble with the math teacher, so he's running late from Saturday school."

            He smirked, "So, finally he's in trouble"

            "Shut it goggle boy! You have been in luck this week that you didn't have any trouble. I counted that you have ten detentions a month!"

            He blushed. As he entered the room Tai adjusted the computer (No, not kick it), and dug into his pockets. He thought, "Hmm, gum wrappers, Gatomon's present, Chap Stick, house keys, more gum wrappers, ewww, a wad of gum, and oh yeah! There it is!"

            He pulled out a blue D-3 while Kari did the same, except that her is pink. Tai found his digivice and was ready. There go the infamous words:

            "DIGI-PORT OPEN!"

            The next thing that hit them, they were suck into the computer. (Davis' first words in the digital world, "So, this is what is like to be downloaded.")

            "Dude! This world haven't change one bit since the whole MaloMyotismon incident [Yeah, everything started at the "whole MaloMyotismon." Man, that guy freaked me out you know, but Davis was such a bullshi- ah, bullhead.]."

            "Yeah, like you didn't know."

            "I know all right, but Oikawa did a pretty good job on preserving the world."

            "Hey guys, we're here."

            Tai, Kari and Davis found themselves a big party. There were confetti everywhere, digimon Gatomon knew were here, and even Oikawa found himself mixed with the party. His butterflies were flitting around the place, creating a rainbow color. Veemon looked around and saw Gatomon. 

            "I'll see you later, Davish!" he said as he followed her. Davis looked for Yolei and cupped his hands, "Hey, Yolei! I bet you one hundred yen that I'm gonna win the food contest."

            Someone with large glasses answered, "Bring it on!"

            Veemon followed Gatomon away from the party. "That's strange, she never goes this far from her partner."

            Gatomon walked into a clearing and found an orange/ white pig with bat wings. She smiled as it talked, "Hey Gatomon, Happy Birthday."

            "I haven't seen you for a while Patamon," She answered. 

            When Veemon realized who she been talking to, he felt jealous, but he hid behind a tree.

            "I have got the greatest present that you can ever imagined!"

            "What is it?"

            "A dinner for two at the Cherubim Palace."

            "No way! It's impossible to get a reservation there."

            "I manage the time to get the spot."

            "Oh Patamon, You're so sweet," Gatomon sighed, "Oh, I love you."

             He blushed when Gatomon was about to kiss him when they heard a twig snap. Gatomon hushed him and began to scout around the clearing. Since no one was there, she shrugged and continued to talk to Patamon.

            "Where's T.K.?"

            "Oh, he's having trouble with a teacher, that's all."

            "Heh, It's must be his second time this year."

            "Yeah, couldn't have been as worse as Davis."

            "Yeah, I know."

            "Isn't Veemon at the party now?"

            "Why would I care? He's just a bigger, worthless jerk than any digimon I know. He always tries to help me, but the message isn't in his thick head: I am a champion level digimon. I mean one punch, Bam! He's down. Anyway, he's just a little dragon that can't harm a rock."

            "Really, I heard that he's quite strong to be a rookie."

            "Patamon, are you going against me?"

            "No! I just that, hey! Davis brought the ramen noodles! I can smell them! Wanna come?"

            "Sure thing, Pata!"

            As they walked towards the woods, Veemon ran up to her. He gave Gatomon a smile and the present in her paws shakily. Gatomon sighed and said, "What's wrong now?"

            "I-I just want t-to give you a h-happy birthday," he said, shamefaced. Patamon beat him too it. He loved her. Even though he have used the digi-egg of courage, he still couldn't say it in speech, afraid that he's going to trip up and be miserable forever. 

            Patamon chuckled, "Veemon, I didn't know you can stutter instead of lisping!"

            Gatomon giggled. He almost stamped his feet, but looked at them with a fire lit in his eyes. He said, "I guess that your _girlfriend_ could enjoy a good dinner for the stupid palace anyway, batpig!"

            Gatomon's anger rushed to her and _slap_! _Nobody insults whom I like!_ Patamon gasped as blood trickled from her claws and Veemon's cheek. He told her, as Veemon stood there, dumbfounded, "Gatomon, you've lost his friendship forever!"

            She glared at Veemon, but muttered to him, "I don't care for his lousy friendship. Why did he have the digi-egg of friendship, anyway?"

            Gatomon walked away with Patamon muttering to him, saying that this idea was his entire fault.

            Veemon ran from them as fast as possible not believing what Gatomon did. Large tears began to form, but he resisted as blood flowed more from his check.

            "I'm not strong enough?" he thought in disappointment, "but I managed to defeat many impossible opponents, but how come she doesn't like me?"

            He stopped because he reached the party. He sniffed his tears and entered.   Veemon then found Davis serving noodles and said, "I'm going for a walk outside of the party."

            "How did you get hurt?"

            "I just tripped on a rock."

            Davis gave him and odd look, "I know your lying."

            "Whatsh do you mean?"

            "You're tail is twitching, and you're gonna miss the noodles."

            "Oh, forget about that! I'm not yet in the mood for noodles. May I go for a walk?"

            "Okay, whatever," said Davis with anxiety in his throat. _Something's wrong with Veemon. I'll talk to him after I serve these noodles to everyone, including the digimon._

Veemon managed to run out of the party without anyone following him and into a clump of rocks that faced towards the cliff.  He looked for a flat rock and sat down. His teary eyes were looking at the sea level and sighed. Then he looked at a sharp, bumpy rock. _He's just a little dragon that can't harm a rock._

            He picked it up and tried to squeeze it as hard as possible, but he failed and only gave him a hand that is bleeding. He started to whimper, "If I could only digivolve to some kind of a champion, maybe an armor, so Ish can prove that I not weak."

            "My, what some spirit you have," someone spoke sarcastically. 

            Veemon turned around in bewilderment. There, behind a boulder was a centaur-like digimon, except that he was wearing red armor on his upper body and fore legs. His wrist armor was decorated in flames, similar to Flamedramon's. He wore a helmet; a quiver of arrows were strapped to his side, and his bow was hung over his shoulder. A small silver horn was shining from the sun. The Crest of Hope was engraved on his belt and on his cape. 

            "Who are you?" Veemon asked.

            The centaur answered, "My name's Sagittarimon, an armor level digimon who do great justice with my arrows made of CroneDigizoid called Judgment Arrow. I'm the strongest of the centaur type digimon."

            "Hmph! A champion."

            "I have heard that you are upset about Gatomon in the woods."

            "H-How did you know?" 

            "Oikawa told me."

            "Oh. I just wished that I could become a champion. I missed my old self."

            "How about now?"

            "What do you mean?" asked Veemon feeling the wound that Gatomon inflicted. It's a scar for life inside and out.

            "I have to run an errand to get a specific crystal and put it somewhere Oikawa, Gennai and I know only. He gave me one of his butterflies and told me to use it just in case I ran into any trouble. I believe that it is used to digivolve, but I don't need it anyway. You can have it, if you can only get the crystal. The digivolution may get awry, such as staying as a champion for numbers of months. It's your decision, anyway you can become loved and respected if you can do it."

            "Maybe I should," Veemon thought. He felt that he might miss Davis if he's going to look for a crappy crystal, but he also felt that he doesn't want to see Gatomon again. _Screw her, she always get the better of me. Maybe I should think about my situation. Anyway, I do need a timeout from everything in the real world and have some adventures in the digital world. Now, that's the old Veemon I know!_

            "I will help you, if you can tell Davish that I'm on a adventure that will take a long time and it ish for myself. Here I'll write the message," Veemon said as he found a scrap of bark from a tree and found his little pencil, which he put in his pouch-like belt. He wrote: 

Davis,

Going on adventure. Please, don't come with me. It's personal.

                                                                                    V mon

            Veemon gave Sagittarimon the message. Sagittarimon asked him, "To whom are you going to digivolve to?"

            He though about it, "Uhh…"

            Veemon has to pick. _XVmon, Raidramon, or Flamedramon? Eeny, meeny, minney, moe! I got it!_

            Sagittarimon took out something behind his back and it was a rainbow butterfly encased in a crystal ball. He gave it him. Veemon clutched it and Sagittarimon told him, "Picture your digivolution and the ball will obey you."

            Veemon picture a slender, muscled digimon. A smooth runner, strong warrior with a hot-temper humor was perfect for him. The butterfly glowed a white light as it engulfed Veemon. 

Veemon armor digivoles to…Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!

He became three feet taller than before and his armor was adorned with flames. A big bladed horn was on top of his head and in the middle of his V-like symbol. The crest of courage was engraved on the back of his chest armor. The small scar was almost hidden beneath his helmet, but Flamedramon didn't notice.

            He looked at himself in disbelief, but he turned to Sagittarimon, "So, where's the crystal?"

Scary narrator guy: Is Sagittarimon a trick? Will the digidestined and Gatomon know the truth about his adventure? Find out next time, on Digimon- *D.C. pulls out a large mallet and thwacks him hard. Then D.C. used her fireball and charbroiled him *

D.C.: Digital Monsters. I am _so_ gonna kill that narrator. Hehe, of course, it's a cliffhanger. The review sign is right below this, so get going!

II

II

II

V


	2. Flames of Courage

            Check it out! It's chapter 2! If you're looking for the A/N and the warning, plus the disclaimer, read chapter one, again.

            Sorry for some minor bad grammar, I'm still working on it.

For my hero, have I loved thee?

Chapter two: Flames of Courage – The search for the crystal, Davis' anxiety

Something grumbled near the coves. Flamedramon realized that he's hungry. He smiled. Three days past since he agreed to get the crystal, which is a few miles down the coast, twenty miles to be exact. He wanted to continue to reach his destination, but he tripped, head over heals into a rock pool. "Whhaaaaahhhhhh!"

            Small Crabmons scuttled this way and that to avoid a falling blue dragon. 

            _Splash_! Flamedramon looked startled, but felt relaxed in the cool water. He muttered to himself as he was washed down by a small wave. The clean digimon lifted himself out of the waters and looked at the afternoon sun. It glowed a radiant orange and red. He sometimes has seen the sun not directly in the eye, but most of his time he's been doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and eating. 

            Food has now become his major problem. Sagittarimon told him to go south along the coast of Server to Azulongmon knows where. He never visited the southern regions of the digital world, but it's like an adventure. It's like finding somewhere that no other digimon has gone before. He couldn't find any villages near the beach or food, but now he figure out why.

            Suddenly, something burst from the water in front of Flamedramon. He was surprised, but he backed away from the rock. A lobster-like digimon with large claws appeared. It was Ebidramon and it seemed to be hungry.

            "Uh oh, I'm in deep trouble. I should either run, or I should fight and either one of us will become seafood?" he thought. 

            Before Flamedramon could do anything, Ebidramon leaped out and landed on top of him, knocking him flat. [This was the first battle without Davis, but I was unusually strong.] It rammed its double claw towards him, but Flamedramon rolled on one side and fired, "Knuckle Fire!" (A/N: I used the Japanese attack for Flamedramon for Flaming fist, because I'm lazy. L-A-Z-Y)

            Ebidramon flipped over crying in pain as Flamedramon flipped backwards and landed on his feet on a karate pose. _Dude, that was weird._ Then flames shot all round him as he launched himself for the last attack, "Fire Rocket!"

            He hit the lobster under his belly and Ebidramon shot up in the air, then it fell into the ocean, creating a large tidal wave. Flamedramon realized what he have done ran like his tail was on fire.

            He ran like never before, but the wave caught up to him and swept him up to the cliffs where he laid unconscious until a band of digimon found him lying there.

            Later on Flamedramon regained conscious. He opened his eyes, recognized a familiar face, and sat up.

            "Sagittarimon?! How did ye-?"

            "Hush, now, you're in a village near the coast. You need some rest. You looked hungry and tired."

            "Do I look like I'm hungry and tired? Do I? I just beat crap out of some digimon who wants to eat me, which I'm also hungry too!"

            "Flamedramon! Do you always have a hot-temper?"

            "I have and I will always do."

            "Lesson number one, learn to control your temper. That's how a warrior should be. Lesson number two, don't beat up a hungry digimon on an empty stomach. It can hurt."

            "I'm not hurt."

            "Look at yourself."

            "I repeat. I am not- oh."

            Flamedramon's anger changed to a puzzled look as he peeked down at his stomach. It was bandage neatly, but some blood was staining it. He then looked at his tail, and the tip was also bandage.

            "The doctor said that you've got a sprained tail and a piece of narrow rock was stuck on the left side of your body, but he managed to take it out. I wondered how you couldn't wake up from all the big hassle we have when we tried to take it out. It kinda logged in pretty good."

            "I'm a deep sleeper… it's just great," Flamedramon exclaimed [I was disgusted, too.] as he stood up and felt woozy, "I am losing time to get that stupid crystal you wanted pretty bad."

            "Sit down, Flamedramon, or you'll get no food."

            He sat down mumbling as a digimon entered the room. It looks like a yellow fox, but it was clothed in a Buddhist style. The ridges of it's clothing was adorned in gold and a large yen-yang was etched on the front of its clothing. It carried green tea and fried fish with rice balls. Sagittarimon stood up and bowed while Flamedramon hesitated to stand up and bowed, too. The fox digimon smiled, "I see that your companion have quite some nerve, Sagittarimon."

            "Aye, he can be quite brave, Taomon, and quite stupid. Do you know the digidestined from the eastern hemisphere of the digital world? He's one of their partners," said Sagittarimon, avoiding Flamedramon's glare.

            "Oh, and why is he away from them?"

            "I-uh,"

            "I was heartbroken by a digimon, so I needed a timeout," Flamedramon said sheepishly.

            "Huh! Must be another Gatomon," Taomon muttered.

            "H-How did she-?" Before he could say anything more, Taomon swirled her long, pale sleeves and disappeared before Flamedramon's eyes. 

            Sagittarimon sighed and sipped some tea, "Sometimes she can scared people like that. Want some fish?"

            Flamedramon started to drool at the fish, "Oh yeah." He attacked the food and began to eat hungrily.

            Sagittarimon sweatdropped and asked, "Say, there's a food contest tonight. You want to come."

            Flamedramon stopped to swallow, a little piece of fish was hanging from his mouth, looked at him, and exclaimed, "Will I ever?! Man, I'm so hungry that I want to eat a MetalGreymon!"

            Sagittarimon thought, "Hmm, I thought so, since he's one of my brothers, it wouldn't hurt if he have a time of his life before he pasted the test Gennai talked about and become a legend of the Fire Angel."

            As Flamdramon entered the village square, many heads turned towards him with interest, but they continued to talk after they glimpsed at the fiery visitor. He and Sagittarimon went to the sign-up table. The digimon in charge of the table was a Floramon. She asked them, "Who's entering the contest?"

            Both of them raised their hands. Flamedramon looked at him, "Are you going to do it too?"

            Sagittarimon chuckled, "Haven't eating for days, you?"

            Flamedramon answered, "Four days, almost." 

            They entered the arena. The place was filled with large digimon such as Greymons and Tyranomons. Taomon was the judge and some Terriermons and Lopmons were the referees. Flamedramon gulped at the large sight. Many villagers and little In-trainings crowded around the area. 

            They sat down on their seats facing each other as Taomon silenced the village with her robe. She yelled in a booming voice, "All right digi-lads and digi-gals, today's the annual food contest. The first digimon who enabled to eat the food longer than others will win two crystals shaped like the crest of courage and love in honor of Ebonwumon! The rules are simple. There will be no cheating and we allowed taunting other players. Villagers not participating in the contest will not help them eat his or her food, but they can either encourage or discourage the players. Let the feast begin!"

            After she clapped her hands, she managed to wink at Sagittarimon. He blushed as he began chewing on his bread. Flamedramon picked a digimon fruit and said to him, "You like Taomon, don't you?"

            Sagittarimon just shrugged and said, "We're just best friends from the beginning. Gennai pick me out of every digimon to guard a temple only I should protect, but the crystal we are searching for will be put there and no one should know until the time's right. Before I became a guardian of an empty temple, I visited her most of the time. So, tell me about your partner, Davis…"

            They kept on chatting and eating while the villagers cheering the other digimon on. One Greymon heaved a sigh and passed out. A Lopmon examined it and announced, "A Greymon's down. He will be removed from the arena onto the sick bay."

            After three hours, many digimon passed out or either fell asleep on the food. One was disqualified for sneaking food to her friends outside the arena. Only two digimon (which is a Pumpkinmon and a RedVeggimon), Sagittarimon, and Flamedramon were left. Flamedramon told Sagittarimon that once Davis and him had an ice cream contest. They both tied and they were both in bed, suffering from a major brain freeze. Sagittarimon chuckled, "My, what partner you have. Too bad that you are on this adventure instead of a your human's home, snuggled in bed like a good ole digimon."

            Flamedramon shrugged and swallowed a small cake, "I told you. I just needed a time out from the real world, where there are so many emotions and etcetera. Man, I'm still hungry, you?"

            "Almost there!"

            _Clatter! Thump! Snore_… Flamedramon looked around and saw the Pumkinmon on the ground, sleep as RedVeggiemon laughed at him and continued eating when he burped and staggered to the floor, clutching his stomach and passed out. Flamedramon sighed as he ate the salad that a Terriermon gave to him and said, "RedVeggiemons still gives me the willies when I was a V-mon. Thank Oikawa that he passed out before I did. I still remembered the time he beat the crap out of me so I could make Davis happy. Of course that I figure out that he likes Hikari, another digidestined."

            Another four hours passed and some villagers left the square to make the in-trainings to go to sleep. The arena grew tense between the fire dragon and the centaur.  Flamedramon whispered something to Sagittarimon. Sagittarimon agreed and they both got up. The village was quiet. A Terriermon walked up to them and asked what happened. The duo told it that they don't want to win the contest over the other because they did it for amusement on the other digimon. 

            The Terriermon went back and the referees and the judge were having a discussion. It went on, rambling about the duo. Finally the conversation broke and Taomon waved at the crowd. "We declared a tie due to these gutful two who wanted to eat the food and watched the contestants passing out in amusement and betting each other with the food," She announced as many digimon laughed as Flamedramon's ear tips went red and Sagittarimon's head bowed low, his lizard-like fore foot shuffling around the dirt, "so, the crystals belonged to them."

            There was a cheer of relief as Flamedramon walked to the judge's table to receive the crystals. One was carved similar to the crest of courage and flame-like patterns were decorated all over it. The other one was carved like the crest of love and the colors were deep crimson red with whitish markings inside it. He held them up high with both hands and the crowd cheered. He thought as he put them down, "Man, I am really a respected digimon. Maybe Gatomon's wrong. I am worthy. She wouldn't mind if I gave her a souvenir." 

            Flamdramon then summoned Sagittarimon. He stepped up and he gave the crystal of courage to him. He spoke, "I might not need that as you might have seen me carrying the symbol already (laughter), so I gave this crystal of courage to Sagittarimon and the village contestants for many I bet will have some guts to beat us some day in a food contest, which I had quite some amusement with some digimon, thank you very much and I'll see you some day, since I must go tomorrow to continue my journey."

            There was a series of clapping as Taomon silenced them, "Now, bedtime!"

            The following day, Flamdramon stretched out his arms and yawned. He got up and looked at the sleeping Sagittarimon, cuddled in a corner; with his upper body exposed and thick blankets covered his lower abdomen. He was kneeling down in a horse-like way and his human shaped body was up right, but his head was bobbing up and down.

            Flamedramon then looked at his stomach and he peeled away at the bandage. It unraveled and his skin was as good as new. He sighed and he picked up the crystal of love. He put it in a pouch and hanged it around his neck, along with Gatomon's tail ring.

            "Well, I gotta go," he muttered as he wrote a letter to his friendly companion and set off to find the crystal. "It should be no problem."

            At last he found a cave near the coast. Flamedramon was lucky since the tide didn't come in. He entered it and it was pitch black, so he groped around the cave hoping to find a torch.

            The digimon kept feeling around in the darkness not knowing that he had entered a chamber. He cried in frustration and slammed one of his fists against the side, but instead, he fell down, knocking away a movable rock.

            Suddenly, the chamber was illuminated with lights all over the place. Flamedramon looked around him and got up, scratching his tail. "This is weird," he mumbled.

            He spotted a glint at the far-end of the chamber. Flamedramon walked towards the glint and saw the crystal. It was transparent with a rainbow color inside. The shape looks like spikes jutting all over it. It looked peaceful, but the surroundings looked bleak and dark. 

            Flamedramon approached an altar and he read a part of the altar in Digi-codes, "Kowtow to our fallen angel!"

            It showed a picture underneath the code someone very familiar, like he demolished the digimon before. He shivered in fear, but he proceeded to remove the crystal from the altar because Sagittarimon needed it and it doesn't fit the environment it was in.

            As Flamedramon removed the crystal from the black altar, there was sudden shaking all over the cave. Confidence was in his eyes, so he ran towards the exit, clutching the crystal. The stalactites were falling around him, but he either managed to dodge them or jump over them. 

            _Boom! Rrraaauuuggghhhh!_ Suddenly, he met a fully ultimate digimon with thorny vines and five of the vines have flowers with teeth. The flowery face is yellow and purple with narrow blue eyes and jagged mouth. Leaves sprouted from his back. 

Flamedramon's right fist was in flames. He pulled it back and cried, "Knuckle Fire!"

            The attack didn't bother it. The digimon looked at him ferociously and cackled, "So, what a little champion doing in my master's cave like this? Stealing my master's crystal? Punishment should be done! Thorn Whip!"

            Flamedramon's eyes widen as a long vine rushed at him. _Thwack_!

            Next thing he knew he was sprawled against a fallen stalactite. He gasped his breath and got up, tucking the crystal inside the pouch. Flamedramon clutched his left arm, which it was oozing with blood and a long crack appeared on his chest armor. _This is stupid! How can Blossomon have no weakness against fire? No duh! He's an ultimate! Anyway, Sagittarimon didn't tell me that there's a guardian that protected this stupid crystal!_

            Blossomon taunted him, "So, you want some more?"

            Flamedramon smirked and his body was in flames again to make the attack, "Nope, the party's just started. Fire rocket!"

            "Thorn Whip!"

            Blossomon missed and was later moaning in pain as the Flamedramon caught the green leaves on his back on fire. He rolled around in the dust as Flamedramon mocked at him, "_Punishment should be done!_ Yeah, right. This is just a game, isn't it?"

            Flamedramon approached the plant, but then he was suspended in the air by one of Blossomon's thorns! Blossomon stood up, shaking his leaves, and laughed, "It's a game, indeed! Now, it's time for you to be banished! Spiral Flower!"

            Flamedramon gulped in panic. He was beginning to suffocate as the vines gripped tighter. _Uh oh! I'm… in trouble! Gatomon's… right, I'm… not… powerful enough…Sagittarimon…Davis!_

********* Somewhere in the digital world*********

            "Davis! Slow down!" cried Kari. She panted for breath as the goggle boy ran as hard as possible, looking for Veemon. He worried more and more when four days passed until the digidestined made the decision for a search party. The older digidestined were in high school and couldn't find time to look for him, so Davis is with Kari, Yolei with Ken, and Cody with T.K.    

            "I can't! Veemon's has to be here! We've shouldn't trust Sagittarimon at all! Maybe it's a trick! Maybe Veemon fought a battle and got - ACK!" 

            Davis tripped over a root and skinned his leg. Kari gasped and took out a roll of bandage and a bottle of water. She walked over to him and saw tears in his eyes. The girl stooped down and washed away the dirt on his leg. She bandaged Davis' leg as she spoke to him, "It's okay, Davis. Veemon couldn't get along without you. I'm sure he'll come back. He's a strong digimon to any imagination. Just think of his highest form, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode! That's tight. Cheer up Davis! Miracles can happen when there's enough hope and light around."

            He looked at her and smiled, "Thank you."

            Kari got up and Davis slowly rises. They walked towards the nearest port to home and then, they're gone. They did not notice that Davis' D-terminal was missing an egg. (Any Takari fans and Daikari bashers still reading this, back off!)

***********Back at the Cave*********** 

            Just as Flamedramon lost all his confidence, someone roar out, "Judgment Arrow!"

            Two arrow-like energy shot out of nowhere and deleted one of Blossomon's vines that held Flamedramon. He gasped as the vine was gone and collapsed on the floor. He staggered towards the light as the silhouette of the familiar centaur digimon galloped at full speed. Sagittarimon!

            Sagittarimon reared in front of Blossomon and shot four more, "Judgment Arrow!"

            Blossomon screeched in pain as it became deleted. The cave shook again and Sagittarimon held Flamedramon's hand, "Quick! The cave's collapsing! Climb on my back!"

            Flamedramon managed to saddle up and Sagittarimon, with all his power, tore after the only exit. Something inside the chamber exploded and flames were erupted all over the chamber, destroying anything in its path. The flames caused more rocks and debris to fall, creating more cracks on both of the armors of the duo. Flamedramon urged him on, "Hurry up! The fire is on our tail!"

            Sagittarimon snorted and looked like he had the time of his life, "Yeah, like I didn't notice!"

            Flamedramon saw the light. _Five seconds we'll be free. 5…_

            The flames engulfed a boulder and moved on.

            _4…_

            Flamedramon sweated because his left arm couldn't hold on to Sagittarimon's waist.

            _3…_

            The fire is getting closer…

            _2…_

            And closer…

            _1!_

            _Boooooommmmmmm! Floooosshhh! Sizzle! AAAAAHHHHHHEEEEEE!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Is it the end for them? Why didn't Sagittarimon mention about Blossomon? What does he mean about 'my brothers'?

Check it out on: For my hero, have I loved thee?  Chapter 3: The Tears of Sacrifice.

Sagittarimon is a real digimon. Not on TV, but in the battle cards. Its V-mon + digimental of hope = Sagittarimon. Why did I pick Sagittarimon as a mentor of V-mon? You'll find out…right…about…later.

Man! This story is the shortest fic I've written, except Courage on Wings, which is the humorous fic about digidestined doing outrageous things. How do you like this fic? I'm just asking _some_ friend of mine who reads, but not write. Anyone who finished reading this, R&R. The button's down there. Flamers go to the recycling bin in your desktop somewhere on your computer. I ACCEPT NO FLAMERS, NO CUSSIN, NOR FIGHTIN DURING THIS FIC! See ya!

II

II

II

V


	3. Tears of Sacrifice

Okay, I STILL DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! *Pant * * pant * okay! Thank Goddramon that the disclaimer is over, and now, back to the fic. 

Love: (n.) unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others.

Anonymous- "There are two kinds of love in the world: tough love and unforgettable love…never go for the tough love. It hurts."

For my hero, have I loved thee?

By The Dragon of Courage (D.C.)

Tears of Sacrifice – The fire angel awakens; how I die and reborn.

            "Bwahhhhhhhhh!" Flamedramon cried as they leapt out of the cave with the fire tailing them. They barely made it, but instead, they were falling down, really down, in the sea.

            "AARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Sagittarimon yelled.

            "WHY ARE WE YELLING ABOUT?" Flamedramon screamed as he released his hold.

            "CAUSE WE'RE ALL GONNA DROWN," answered Sagittarimon, "I CAN'T SWIM! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

            _Splash!_ To their surprise, the water only reached to their hips. Small waves splashed over them. Then there was stunning silence. Flamedramon just stood there in a stupefied way; his head just leaned one side. Sagittarimon also stood there in a stupefied way, but his navy blue ears went red. There was more silence for five minutes. A small butterfly passed by them.

            Then at last Flamedramon burst out laughing, "Haha! You should have heard yourself. _I CAN'T SWIM!_ Haha!"

            Sagittarimon grew red, but he tugged Flamedramon's tail in embarrassment. Flamedramon slipped off the sandbar and ferocious bubbles appeared where he fell down. When he surfaced, seaweed drooped all over his head and body, including his blade on his head. He blinked for a moment while Sagittarimon laughed his head off to see a sea monster instead of his friend. 

            "So, what happens when I got the crystal?" Flamedramon asked as he dumped water out of his chest armor into a pool-like tub. They were back at the village, drenched with salt water and seaweed. Taomon quite got ticked off seeing her friends dripping all over the place, so she summoned a Tyrannomon to pick them up and then dropped at the public baths to get washed and dried. 

            "I go to Gennai's house," answered Sagittarimon carefully drying his bow and arrows with a cloth.

            "Cool, I've never been there before, can I come?" Flamedramon got up; his chest armor was back in place, and unclasped his thigh armors to get rid of any unwanted mud. 

            "I thought that after this, you'll return to the real world," responded Sagittarimon in surprise.

            Flamedramon clasped his armor back on and swirled water in the pool with his feet. He lied, "I wondered what his home looked like."

            Flamedramon also wanted to know how come Sagittarimon saved his life and also wanted the crystal so badly.

            Sagittarimon shook his body; spraying water all over Flamedramon and the walls, and turned to look at him, "Okay, I also have forgotten to tell you that Gennai needs to talk to you about special powers."

            Flamedramon grunted as he wiped away the mess on his body again with a clean cloth, "What do you mean 'special powers'? Why don't you ask Patamon or Gatomon or maybe the other digidestined's digimon? Why me? Did I do something powerful? No. Do I know I have special powers? No. Then, why did you ask me?" Flamedramon almost flinched on saying Gatomon's name.

            "Your temper's rising again. Gennai will tell you about it, if you keep your mouth shut about it and don't tell it to anyone, even Davis. Yes, Davis," Sagittarimon commanded as he turned his back on Flamedramon's gaping jaw and began to walk out the door of the public bath, holding the crystal Flamedramon retrieved from the cave, "I'll see you someday, but now, you must go home and never tell anyone about the crystal."

            As he walked out the door, Flamedramon tried to rush at him to ask about that crystal, but instead, Sagittarimon suddenly got deleted. He watched in horror that no one seemed to care about the digimon he never even touched got deleted. Some Greymon looked at the flying data casually and continued to presume work. 

Flamedramon frantically looked for Taomon. He pulled back the flapping door and gasped out the story to her, but he didn't noticed about a young man he clearly knew as Gennai was talking to Taomon. 

"Oh. Gennai, I didn't notice you," he said quietly.

"Veemon! I was looking for you. Taomon just told me about that brave fight you put up in the cave. I was impressed, but I'm afraid that I have some bad news about the special powers you have possessed."

Taomon nodded at Gennai and left. Flamedramon cocked an eye and calmed down, "What special powers?"

"Well, it seems that there are mysteries about the digital world that we have not yet discovered. Oikawa had an adventure around the digital world revealing secrets about it. He stumbled over a Gold V-Dramon, who got deleted by a Crossmon, but Gold V-Dramon suddenly reappeared as good as new and defeated the enemy. Oikawa asked him about the reappearance instead of going back to the Primary Village. The V-Dramon just simply told him that there is a legendary type of digimon who could reassemble data by them selves instead of going back to the village. He named the process _asslim_.

Oikawa visited the east side of the hemisphere and saw the same process done on a Depthmon. Then, he finally found Sagittarimon, who fought with Taomon to protect the village, and he did the _asslim_, too. Oikawa and I researched about it for six months and figured out that they were armor type digimon that was evolved from a specific legendary _lucky_ digimon, Veemon."

"So…What?!" Flamedramon couldn't believe his eyes. Gennai continued, "We've tried to have a conference with you only, no Davis, but we've failed. Finally Oikawa saw you separated from a party he was attended to. He summoned Sagittarimon to test you about the special powers. Of course, being a stubborn Veemon attitude, he refused to let his brother be deleted by the Blossomon. Instead, he was trying to help you to have some confidence about the digimon of Light. He wants his young brother to be happy and give you more confidence about everything he can think of."

"Sag-Sagittarimon's my brother?" he said in astonishment, scratching his head. Flamedramon never remembered having a brother, since he was cooped up too long inside that hole, which the Digi-egg of Courage sat on.     

"Yes, he's been your brother since you've been born as an egg."

"Oh man! How can I get him back, though?" asked Flamedramon.

"Naw, don't worry, I'm still here. Hehe, you're so gullible," a voice said. Pieces of data started to appear all over the room. Flamedramon was surprised when a big chunk of data whizzed by his cheek. In the center of his room, a light glowed a yellow color. 

Then in as blast of light, Sagittarimon emerged from it. He trotted towards him and crossed his arms. Sagittarimon turned towards Gennai and said, "Are you're sure he's the last one to asslim? He looked quite stupid to even know how to do it."

"Hey! You know, even you're my bro, doesn't mean that I can still knock some teeth out of you. If you even say 'quite', I'll do it before you could say 'stupid'. Cappesh?" Flamedramon threw another glare at him, but Sagittarimon stepped behind him and toyed with Flamedramon's ears. It tickled Flamedramon a bit, which made him twitch, and Sagittarimon told Gennai, "Do you know how much I always wanted to do that? I loved it." 

Gennai's looks became serious, "Now you know your brother, but you cannot tell any one until the time's is right. I'm sorry for the reunion, but you, Sagittarimon, have to do your duty since your brother found the crystal. Flamedramon I need to talk to you about a book."

Sagittarimon groaned and left the hut, leaving Flamedramon in confusion. Gennai stepped up to him, "I believed that you are not ready to _asslim_, but you can be quite helpful if you can manage to read this without anyone knowing about it and the crystal you have been sent to retrieve. That crystal has many powers, some good, some destructive. This book has a prophecy about something about the powers of asslim and how it was connected to the crystal. Remember, if you can interpret this, the dangers it posses will disappear."

"And, if I can't?" asked Flamedramon taking a leather bound book with familiar markings on them.

"The legacy of the fallen angel awakens, but we do not know who is the fallen angel."

"Okay, whatever, can I go home now?"

"Yes, you may."

As Flamedramon walked out of the hut, Sagittarimon was gone. He felt a bit lonely that his brother was gone to guard a temple Oikawa know where. Then he began to travel to the northwest.

Hmmm, this looks familiar. Flamedramon looked around his environment: Trees, an unusual big ditch, uprooted trees, and a hidden cave. Wait a minute, a cave? 

Flamedramon entered it. There were scorched marks all around the tunnel, which led him to a small surrounding. A small mound of sand was in the middle of the room. Large boulders were laid everywhere, but Flamedramon recognized the hole in the mound; this was where he first met Davis and the others. The scorched marks were Monochromon's fireballs and the uprooted trees he saw back at the entrance was he lifting the poor Monochromon over his shoulders and it landed with a big thud. (A/N: I watched the first episode again with the video recorder, and it was quite amusing that he lifted him in the air and trees and mountain of dust was seen in the background.)

He chuckled to himself and began to make this his thinking place to get some peace and quiet. Flamedramon lifted one of the boulders and set it as a table. He unclasped Gatomon's tail ring, and found the book, and set them on it. The settler was about to put the pouch with the crystal of love in it when he heard a scream.

It's not just any scream, it's Kari and Gatomon! Flamedramon dropped it, but it didn't break and ran out of the cave to see what the commotion was about. He ran towards the woods and into an open meadow. Flamedramon saw Kari clutching a wounded Gatomon. It made his heart ache to see them hurt. 

Then he turned towards the troublemaker, and it was a big problem, a _very_ big problem. How can Flamedramon stand against another ultimate with cannons as hands, no legs, a long tail, and dark wings he called Megadramon?

He stepped back in fear, but something told him to help them because it shows who he is. Flamedramon gulped as he pulled back his fist._ I shall have no fear. What does courage mean to me if I ever back away from a fight? I'll fight until Gatomon realized that I am strong enough for my friends and I, not just her. The Veemon in me never missed a fight._

                        *~*~*~*~*~ Before it happened~*~*~*~*

Kari looked around the first place that Veemon will visit, "Are you're sure he's around here?"

She was riding on a sphinx-like digimon, named Nefertimon. She answered, "He must have been here. I can smell him. I feel so guilty about what happened at the forest. I hope he can forgive me."

Kari sighed, "I hope so. It seems that Davis is losing it. I think that his friends and Veemon's friends are losing it, also. "

As they were gliding around the cave that Flamedramon was in, a digimon behind them attacked, "Darkside Attack!"

Kari turned around and gasped, as two missiles were aim straight at her! Nefertimon dodged them both and flew away from Megadramon. It followed. 

Kari looked at an open meadow and said, "We should hide for a while it seems that Megadramon wants to play hide and go seek."

Nefertimon got the hint and flew down to the ground. They hid behind some rocks and waited for the enemy to pass by, but it didn't come. Instead, there was a series of explosions as Megadramon fired missile after missile at the pile of rocks. As each rock was deleted, Kari became anxious.

At last Megadramon spoke, "Tell me, digidestined, do you really have to run away from me? I can still sense your presence. Where's the Fire Angel? Now, don't lie my friend, I can let you live, or I can let you die. It's your decision. My master needs to know where is the Fire Angel."

Kari was confused at the time being. _Who in the world is a Fire Angel? It doesn't make any sense._ She looked at her partner and shrugged. Then she yelled out to it, "Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"Sorry is not the answer, digidestined, you are lying. I will give you no mercy. Darkside Attack!"

She looked behind the rock and saw the missile coming straight at the rock they were hiding. Nefertimon pounced on the rock and her back glowed, "Rosetta Stone!"

A giant stone flew out of her back and destroyed it, but the blast was more than it was anticipated. Nefertimon was flung into the air and de-digivolved into an injured Gatomon. Kari screamed and ran to catch her. She cradled Gatomon in her arms and looked angrily at Megadramon, "Why are you doing this? We've have done nothing wrong after we've defeated MaloMyotismon! Why does your master want the Fire Angel? We don't have it!"

The dragon drew closer as its cannon began to open and said, "I was commanded to do so, by my master, so speak! Where is the-?"

Its question grew short as it felt fire grow at it back. It yelped in pain and beat away the flames. Kari smiled a relief as the digimon tried to extinguish it. _That was one unusual miracle. Wait a minute, fire? Is it he?_

After Megadramon got rid of the flames, it flew in rage and roared, "Who dare try to destroy on an ultimate! I pity you, but I will destroy you!"

In a second a familiar digimon with flames appeared from the woods. Kari jumped in glee. She yelled in happiness, "Veemon! I have finally found you! Davis must be so worried!"

Flamedramon looked at Kari then at Megadramon. He pulled back his fist and attacked, "Knuckle Fire!"

The demon dragon managed to block it with its wings. Megadramon fired a missile, but Flamedramon jumped over it. Flamedramon smiled, "Is that the best you got?"

The dragon yelled in fury as it fired missiles at him, but Flamedramon hopped from one missile to another until he leaped towards him, flames surrounded him. 

"Fire rocket!"

He punched hard at Megadramon. It screamed in pain as he managed to do some damage, but it swatted it's long tail and managed to catch him off guard! Flamedramon was then slammed against a tree and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He back ached from being pushed around too much. Megadramon then swung his tail repeatedly at him which disabled Flamedramon from attacking and a web of cracks appeared on his blade. 

Kari realized that he's going to kill himself if he fights against an ultimate. She yelled out to him, "Flamedramon! Don't do it! You're gonna kill yourself! What will Davis say if you got deleted?"

He looked at her in relaxation as Megadramon punched him with an open cannon, which made Flamedramon pinned to another tree. Flamedramon wince at more sever pains on his back. Cracks began to form on his armor. It pulled out it's right hand and it was ajar, really to destroy the small warrior. It cackled, "Any last request before you die?"

Thoughts ran through his head._ Dude! Plug the cannons! Davis, I'm gonna miss you. Digidestined, I will miss you. Agumon, you have been a good friend and fighter, too. Palmon, I'm sorry that I stole Mimi's perfume. It is a joke. Patamon, you're a good friend. Sagittarimon, I pity that I might not going see you again if you're going to live in a temple. Thanks, Taomon. Thanks you guys for helping me. Gatomon…I love you. _

As he thought about them, one big message hit him; cork the cannon. He mustered all his courage and power to boost up one last attack. Flamedramon aimed and fired. "Knuckle fire!"

A large fireball shot out of his left fist and it was large enough to block the cannon. Megadramon fired, too and both attacks collided, creating a large explosion! Flamedramon was flung back twenty-five yards back, but Megadramon didn't survived. Then it finally realized something about the fire dragon. _That impudent little brat is the fire angel! Argh!_

As the last of him was gone, Flamedramon got up and dragged his body to where Kari stood. She looked at him and began to cry. His arms and torso was bleeding severely and some of the blood was dripping from his mouth, but he didn't mind. Gatomon woke up and gasped at the sight. She thought, "Oh no! He's not going to…"

She jumped out of Kari's arms and ran to him. Flamedramon fell on his knees again and smiled reassuringly, "It's okay Gatomon, and I'm going to be fine."

Gatomon touched his right claw and said, "How are you going to be fine if you look like you're going to, you know."

He smirked, "I know that I will return. Tell Davis that he should not worry over me. Meet me back at the Primary Village, promise?"

He held out his left claw and Gatomon held out hers. Just as they touched each other's hands, pieces of data flew everywhere from his fist to his arm and body. He looked at her in her teary faced eye and said to her, "I'm going now, but I will tell you something. I think that Patamon really likes you, so go to him for a while as I reconfigure, but there is three last words that I will tell you only…I love you."

His face was gone and Gatomon began to sob. _Oh! You should have told me earlier you idiot! Why have you sacrifice yourself to save me? Why, Flamedramon, why? Have I really loved thee?_

She looked at Kari, whose tears were pouring from her eyes, "Lets…tell…Davis …about this. This is gonna tear his heart out."

They looked at each other and headed towards the portal to their real world. As they did Oikawa looked at the flying bits of data surrounding him. He told it, "It seems that you don't have the power to _asslim_, Flamedramon. Oh, okay, here's your transportation to the Primary Village."

Extra data cling to Flamedramon's data and it flew towards the village. Oikawa followed, but not noticing that a black-cloaked figure was looking at them in a looking-glass hologram. The dark figure summoned a skeleton looking digimon and asked, "Is the virus ready, SkullSatamon?"

"Yes my master, it is ready. To which digimon, I wondered? Many of them are deleted right about now, I suppose."

"To the one you have clearly wanted revenge on for destroying you."

"The goggle-headed boy's digimon?"

"Yes, he is in an armor form. Go now, and report back to me if it is done. I want no defects nor flaws on this project."

The digimon bowed to it and left. The dark cloaked figure smiled evilly, "I will get every one of you, digidestined. Starting with Veemon. Beware of the Fallen Angel's empire! All Light and Hope shall be destroyed."

SkullSatamon burst out into the laboratory he yelled at a small computer screen, "Launch the virus!" 

The screen beeped and a timer appeared with a password to engage the virus. He pressed the words in and said, "Target range, 10577283."

The computer screen created a radius around a certain area. Then he commanded, "Digimon 07."

The computer spoke in a feminine voice, "Digimon 07 confirm. Name is Flamedramon. Attribute is Vaccine. It is okay to launch virus?"

He said yes and the computer went to work. Enslaved digimon caught by his master scattered as machines moved about. A large energy ball surrounded by metal rings stood in the middle of the room. Sixteen dark spires encircled the machine and they began to glow. The speaker boomed in a loud voice, "Launch to digimon 07 is in T-minus five minutes."

The metal rings began to revolve around each other and the energy ball. The dark spires linked a dark purple light from one spire to the next. The ball began to glow brightly. The computer spoke as the metal rings went faster, "Launch to digimon 07 in T-minus three minutes."

The spires glowed brightly and then the ring that was linked from tower to tower covered the energy ball and the rings in a hemisphere. The top of the sphere was sucked in by the energy ball; creating a funnel-shaped hole. The computer was deafening by the whirls and sparks of energy, but some digimon looked at the machine in awe and fear. "Launch to digimon 07 in T-minus ten seconds."

Another cloaked figure, but this one was actually invisible from view was hidden behind some rubble. It looked at a piece of device it held in it's golden claws, which looked like a crest, but it was made of gold and it has a pointy M symbol with triangle and diamond shapes. The digimon threw it as hard as it can towards the funnel. It made it inside as the computer counted down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

The cloaked figure smiled and _asslim_. _Good luck, my brother, good luck._

The machine suddenly burst out a golden light out to everyone, including enslaved digimon. The poor captors were suddenly given hope that they will be free someday and the dark digimon who followed the Fallen Angel winced in pain and cowered at the golden light. SkullSatamon looked at the light and slammed his staff against a captured digimon, which was deleted automatically. _Someone has intercepted the process!_

At last, the virus that contained the crest flew out of the funnel and disappeared into the sky, marking its only target, Flamedramon. 

The purple orb with navy blue sparks surrounding it reached the western hemisphere of the digital world. Flamedramon's data wandered towards the Primary Village, which was ten more miles from where he was flying now. Oikawa followed him in premonition that something's going to happen if no one cared to keep him safe.

Then the virus reached towards the data, and it let the virus in. The works began. Flamedramon's data felt something growing out of it. It shuddered and let the virus take control of Flamedramon's destination, to the Real World.

Oikawa sensed something wrong with the data. It seemed to ward away from the Primary Village and was heading towards the sky of the Digital World. He followed it as fast as possible, but its speed increased and zoomed out of the sky, even Oikawa's butterflies couldn't catch up to it. Then, in a flash, Flamedramon's data was gone!

Oikawa was troubled even more. _Poor Davis, he'll become sadden more if I told him that Flamedramon never made it to the village. I knew this would happen. Oh, Gennai will be disappointed if he never read the prophecy, but I wondered what happened to Flamedramon's data anyway?_

            "Hey Fladra! Over here!" cried a friend or a soccer player.

            A young boy with red eyes and dark blue hair named Fladra Rie Nidaiisha looked around his surroundings. _Okay, Jimmy's blocked by Paulia, Ryishi is wide open, and some of my friends are not paying attention. Why did I have to be goalie? The heck, I'm just gonna give the ball to Ryishi, anyway._

            He kicked the ball from his goal post to his fellow friend. After Fladra kicked it, which never made it to Ryishi at all, something burst out of the sky and headed straight towards the boy!

            Fladra cried out as sharp pains grew all over his body suddenly. Before he fell down on the ground, he heard another yell not from his teammates nor from his mouth, but from the inside of him. As he passed out, most of his friends crowded around him in anxiety.

            A bystander with a large brown hair, who saw the teenagers playing soccer in interest, ran up to them and made panicked group calm. He sighed as they spread apart. _Thank heaven that I passed health class_. He checked Fladra's pulse. There was a strong beat. The bystander said to a friend of Fladra, "Call an ambulance."

            Two of them ran off to find a pay phone. The rest were uneasy of the bystander because he was very popular in Odaiba and their city. At last a girl said as she pulled out their soccer ball, "Can we have your autograph Tai Kamiya?"

            Tai nodded, but he looked what was in Fladra's hand and stared hard at it. In his hand were a red D-3 and a crest. 

The crest of miracles to be exact.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What does Megadramon mean Fire Angel? Why does the Veemon armor evolutions only can asslim? Who is the Fallen Angel? Is it Daemon, Beezlebumon, Dragomon, or Moon Armagemon? 

Check out Chapter 4: Visitor of Hope

Okay, I got that done for now. This chapter is longer than I expected and it is also kind of screwed. Anybody who still reading this and wants to flame, well, I got a bulldozer somewhere or a fire extinguisher to erase them, so, it's pretty hopeless to give me any flamer, anyway. Merry Christmas! I'll be going to Taiwan, that is why I giving this chapter earlier. Ta Ta!

D.C.

V


	4. Visitor of Hope

            ………..No comment, just read the chapter.

Miracle: (n.) an extraordinary event manifesting divine intervention in human affairs

- Webster dictionary.

For my hero, have I loved thee?

By The Dragon of Courage (D.C.)

Visitor of Hope – Flamedramon Returns: Two Minds, One Body

            Davis sighed and looked out the bus window. It's been four months since Flamedramon was deleted and never returned. Davis waited, still, for his buddy to come back. He became depressed as eggs appeared in the village, and not one of them is Veemon.

            Now, he had been lonely like when there was no Kari for him before he became a digidestined. It's the first day of school and no one was glad or sad. Everyone had to wear uniforms, do homework, and so on.

            Once the bus arrived at the junior high school, he stepped out and breathed a small relief. Davis came to the wall where his classes are. He looked at them and sighed. _Algebra, writing, Language: English? Leadership class, P.E, Science, and History._

            Davis didn't bother to look at his friend's classes and headed inside the building to algebra. 

            "Class, I would like you to be silence for ten minutes," the teacher said dryly just as the bell rang.

            But, of course, the class except Davis, who was on the corner to the front, was yapping.

            "Class, I would like you to be SILENT!" the teacher yelled. The whole classroom jumped.

            "Okay, that's cool. There is a new student today that I would like you to meet," the teacher said.

            Some students whispered about who it is. One rumor that it was a fat boy. Others were that it is a hot-looking girl. Of course many others thought that it was another soccer player. Davis only thought that it was Veemon. The door opened. In came a young, muscular boy with dark blue, screwed-up hair and fiery red eyes. Although he was wearing a uniform, he wore black fingerless gloves that have the crest of courage on the pair and was engraved in silver. 

            Davis looked up and looked at the boy in interest. _He seemed quite familiar. I think Tai told me about this boy was a digidestined. Was his name Fladan, Flannel? No, it's Fladra, that's what it is!_

            The young boy walked to the front of the teacher's desk and bowed. "Hello, my name is Fladra Rie Nidaiisha (FLAY-drah RI ni-DAI-ee-sha), but my friends call me Fladra. It seemed that some of you have already drooled over me as I walked to school, or vaguely remembered me four months ago."

            Some of the girls giggled at him while Davis dropped his pencil. _How did he know about some of us know about him four months ago? Wait a minute, that's the time Veemon was gone!_

            Fladra was looking at Davis at another table. He became a bit popular because he was so good looking. The blue-haired boy absent-mindedly bit into his sandwich and thought to himself in an unusual way, "Are you're sure that he's your partner, Flamedramon?"

            Another voice broke up in his mind. It seemed to enjoy the sandwich, "It's gotta be him. I mean the only boy who wears goggles is right in front of your face."

            "But, he's not wearing any."

            Fladra's eyes suddenly adverted to Davis. Then it went to look at the sandwich. "You're right, but I know it's him. I also feel that he's lonely without me. Maybe we should talk to him."

            "Yeah, that's cool, but next time ask _me_ to use my eyes. It kind of hurts."

            Fladra got up and walked over to Davis' table, which was filled with his friends and the digidestined. Several girls looked at him, but then they continued to eat. He reached the table and asked politely, "Excuse me, can I join your table?"

            Some of his friends were discussing about him, but Davis smiled, "Sure, no problem, Fladra."

            Kari kind of looked in Fladra's eyes and then ate her food. _There is something very familiar about Fladra. It feels like I have seen him somewhere in the digital world, but where?_

            As the blue-haired boy sat down, Davis sighed. Fladra looked worried, so he tried to make a conversation, "So, uh, Davis, are you lonely?"

            There was a nod and chewing sounds.

            "Why?"

            Silence.

            "Oh, I see, well, I'll catch you later at the Digital World someday, Davis. Maybe you can come by my house for some chitchat, if I'm available. Bye! Oh, anyway, I drew this to cheer you up."

            Fladra gave him a folded piece of paper and left towards the cafeteria exit, but Davis ignored it. Finally T.K. took it, unfolded the paper, and gasped. Kari looked at him to see what's wrong and T.K. shoved the paper at her. Her face became wide-eyed and knew that she have seen him in the Digital World. At last she gave the letter to Davis, her hand shaking from shock.

            He looked at the paper and his faced became awed and surprised. On the paper, there was a picture of Veemon and it was drawn beautifully, as if it could come alive. On the right side of Veemon, there was Flamedramon. The left side of Veemon has a Raidramon sketched gorgeously. Above Veemon, there was the famous XVmon and to the south, Magnamon's face was shone. There were word shone between the evolutions and a crest of miracles was drawn near Veemon. The words said: 

Hark! The powers of Miracles 

_Evil shall fall to the light and be level_

_For Faith and Destiny lies in wait_

_That the Fire Angel will create_

_For the ones loved let be,_

_For my hero,_

Have I loved thee? 

            Davis stood there dumbfounded and smiled, "Veemon's alive and Fladra knows it."

            He stood up quickly and ran towards the exit, leaving T.K. and Kari in surprise to see their friend smiling first time in four months. They grasped each other's hands and both thought. _Man, who does Fladra think he is, an angel?_

            "Fladra? Fladra, where are you?" he asked as he looked at the semi-crowded hall. Davis walked about the hall looking for wild blue hair. When the bell rang, he shrugged and thought that he might see him again, but he happily knew that Veemon's safe somewhere in the digital world and he won't give up even though Veemon's right under his nose.

            T.K. followed him and slapped him on the back. Davis smiled again and asked, "What do you want T.K.?"

            "I just want to ask if you're really happy."

            "Of course I'm happy, T.A."

            By the next period, Davis got a detention for talking too much.

            Gatomon just returned from raiding the cafeteria when she noticed a small package in her tree at school. _Hmm, that's strange. Who would want a present stuck up my tree? Maybe it's one of those bullies again, but I told them not to do it on my tree. Anyway, they already got freaked out to see a talking cat like me._

            She climbed up it to view the strange parcel, which is a heart-shaped box. The cat looked at it and was surprised to see her name was on it. She opened it quickly and gasped. In her hands was the crystal carved like the crest of love linked by a silver chain. (Yeah, you know whom it is from. If not, reread the fic again.) Gatomon looked around the package for a note. There was one, a very small note. She read it:

            Gatomon,

                        We overcome the dark and spread joy and heart.

                                                                        Someone who is as close as you 

            Gatomon sat there dumfounded as the note slipped from her hand. It fell to the ground and she looked at the necklace again. There was an inscription on the back, so she turned it and it was inscribe in Japanese meaning "Love."

            The blue-eyed cat wondered. _Who would spend so much money just to give me a priceless procession? Patamon couldn't beat this much. Veemon's gone, but who would have given me this._

            She sat there for a while, not noticing an orange, red feather stuck on a branch.

            A boy with blue hair chuckled at her as he went to the locker's room. "Dude, Flamedramon, you kind had scared her good."

            There was a small scoff in his head and Flamedramon answered, "Yeah, right. Anyway there's soccer for P.E."

            Fladra smiled and thought to him, "Yes! I'm gonna be the goalie!"

            "Aww, man! I want to be the offensive!"

            "Sorry, but you're in my body. Rules say that I make the decisions. If I do something that I have never done, people may suspect that something's wrong with me and my parents would take _us_ to the psychiatrist."

            "But, Fladra, you are in a new school! Isn't okay to bend the rules for a while? I quite missed playing offence with Davis."

            "Oh, alright, but no head butts. The last one you did really hurt."

            "Maybe it's because you're past is always dancing," Flamedramon snorted.

            "How did you know?"

            "I can open your memories, remember, Fladra? You also could do that to me, too. I remember that you were crying when I was kicked to the curb by Gatomon."

            "I did not cry!"  Fladra huffed and went to the locker room.

            "Did too." He undressed himself and looked for his gym clothes.

            "Did not!" He put on his pants.

            "Did too!"

            "Did not! Did not! Did not!" Fladra put on his shirt and walked into the soccer field.

            "Did too! Did too! Did too!"

            "Did – wait a minute! Who's controlling my body?" Fladra walked into a wall and fell down. Some of the boy's were sniggering as he blushed and passed by him onto the field.

            "Great!" Fladra gritted his teeth.

*********After school in a dance studio*******

            "Fladra! Chin up and arms wide open!" yelled a dance teacher.

            Fladra lifted his face and widen his arms. He then slammed his foot as the pop music came to life. The dancer then fell on the ground purposely and did the coffee grinder. (Okay, It kinda hard to explain, so it's quite similar to break dancing, which of course I dance jazz) His right leg ached as he swung it around and around. The music was playing Run Around. Of course, Flamedramon enjoyed the song.

            Flamedramon was fascinated by the moves Fladra did, including the split and the Russian. His arms made arcs and began to spin. Fladra twirled faster and faster until Flamedramon felt nauseated, but as the music died down, he stopped and posed, panting for breath.

            Some of the students in the room clapped, but the teacher's still not satisfied. She just ranted about his spins were not fast enough and his moves weren't sharper than usual. The complaint almost made Flamedramon hurl.

            Fladra just bowed as the Teacher dismissed that class. He went to the boy's bathroom and changed to his favorite turquoise blue shirt and black shorts. He looked at the clock and it was five thirty. It's enough time to get home, eat, homework, and then read the prophecy that Flamedramon explained. The book's is now between them and no one else. 

            He hopped on a subway and looked for a seat. As the train moved, he managed to find one seat next to a short boy with a purple turtleneck and khaki shorts. Fladra sighed as he sat down. The short boy looked at him and toyed with his kendo stick. A cotton ball with wings came out of nowhere and sat on Fladra's lap. The boy noticed it and scolded him to do that, but Fladra smiled and petted it. It cooed and the little boy was surprised to see him playing with the digimon. Fladra laughed as it bounced up and down, saying, "I know you! I know you! I know you! You're the new kid, aren't ya? Aren't ya? Fladra? Fladra? Fladra? Fladra?"

            He smiled again and answered, "Yeah, Upamon, it's me."

            The boy gawked at him. _How did he? Is he psychic or anything? Maybe this new digidestined's have ability. I got to tell Davis this. Wait a minute, why are we stopping?_

            The subway suddenly halted as a few people flew back. Then it grew dark, which left people in confusion. Fladra stood up and tried to calm the people, but he failed. At last Flamedramon took his voice, "SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!"

            The little boy stared at him, trying to recognize that new voice. _I heard that voice before, but where?_

            The citizens on the subway train grew quiet. Then Fladra heard something. The boy also listened. 

            There were voices, dreadful and pleading voices. Fladra scarcely heard something like this, "Help us, Fire Angel. Help us return to our world…"

            Flamedramon made Fladra's body froze. _No way…_

            The voices grew louder. "Help us! We need you. The fallen angel had risen! You, holder of miracles, guide us back to the digital world!"

            A white mist burst out of nowhere and dark figures appeared. The people didn't panic or move. They were like frozen in time. Only the boy and Fladra could move. Upamon jumped up and bounced towards the digidestined. "May I, Cody?"

            The green-eyed boy nodded at it and held up his yellow digivice, "Lets do it!"

            "Upamon digivoles to…Armadillomon!"

            A blue and yellow creature with a hardback then replaced the little yellow cotton ball. He stood on his hind legs and commanded the ghosts, "Move back, I say, or I'll roll."

            The shadows didn't listen to him and advanced towards Cody and Fladra. They were reaching for Fladra's arms, but Cody tried to swat them away from him, which failed. The dark shadows surrounded him; pleading for help, "Use the miracles to lead us home! Fire angel, Flamedramon, lead us! We'll help you fight the darkness that seeks you!"

            Cody stopped what he is doing and asked his partner, "Is it just me or did the scary looking shadows just said Flamedramon?"

            Armadillomon nodded his head in shock, "Oh, I heard them all right. It just seems that Flamedramon's alive as a chicken. I don't understand Cody, how did he managed to be a human?"

            "That is what I want to know."

            "Uhh, Flamedramon, you didn't tell me about a fire angel?" Fladra asked.

            "Nope, I never new anything about the fire angel. I also never knew how to _asslim_ at all."

            "Oh boy, how are we gonna pull this one off if Cody here knows who we really are."

            "Don't ask me, just do what the scary looking thingy tells you to do, get that crest out."

            Fladra dug into his pockets and found what he is looking for. Cody's eyes widen. _The crest of miracles!_ It gleamed as he opened his palm.

            Suddenly, a shaft of light erupted from his hand and completely engulfed Fladra! The short boy shielded his eyes and the dark shadows pulled back in brightness. The light formed larger and shot up towards the ceiling and out the tunnel. Cody then heard some crunching and ripping noise, so he uncovered his eyes and saw that Fladra was shifting into another body!

            Fladra closed his eyes and his body was turning into a bluish color. His ears transferred from the side of the head to the back and it grew long, blue and pointy as his navy hair melted into red and yellow armor. Fladra's nose widened and grew a bit longer into a white snout. The poor shirt was ripped into shreds as his chest armor showed and something grew out of his back. His gloves turned into flame-like armor and some of the fingers joined together to become claws. The shorts were gone and were replaced by thigh armors. Fladra's feet bulged out and split his shoes so that they could not be worn anymore.

            Fladra's red eyes opened when his large blade grew out of his forehead, but he doubled back as sharp pains ran through his body and around the shoulder blades. He groaned, but his voice grew to a lower tone and Cody could recognize the voice of Flamedramon. On his back grew red feathers with an orange tinge on them and Flamedramon is sprouting…

            "Wings? That's impossible! Flamedramon never had wings!" cried Cody in astonishment and almost sat on Armadillomon. Armadillomon patted the boy's leg, "Easy there, Cody.  I also have the shock, too, as you know."

            As the growing stopped, the cylindrical beam of light vanished and Fladra / Flamedramon made a ring with the crest of miracles. The circle grew bigger and bigger until it is large enough to fit a digimon through it. He told the ghostly spirits, "Here is the portal to the digital world. Now go!"

            All the shadows advanced towards the entrance. One of them looked back at him and asked, "Tell Gatomon that I will be back. Thank you, digimon of miracles, to help us."

            They disappeared in a blink of an eye and the train started moving again. The mist, portal, and the shadows were gone. The people on his train were back from a trance and then gasped at Flamedramon. A commotion occurred, but Cody just told them, "Relax, he's a friend of mine. A digidestined asked me to baby-sit him until he reached his station."

            Many sighed, but one of them yelled back at him, "Well, why can't you just ask the puffy feathered dragon to don't use so much space? It's crowded on the other side!"

            Flamedramon's ears went bright red in embarrassment and tried to fold his wings, which ended a foot bigger than him, so he arranged that some of the feathers would tail him behind. Cody sighed and grabbed his claws, "I guess you have some explaining to do, Flamedramon. Tell us the reason why you ran away from Gatomon's party four months ago."

            "I'm sorry Cody, but I can't."

            "What do you mean you can't?"

            "I just-"

            "Ding-dong! We are now arriving at Shizuoka train station." 

            "Got to go! Nice meeting you, Cody, call me some time," he yelled as he waved his claw. "Saved by the bell, eh?" "Oh shut up, Fladra!"

            Flamedramon pushed his way out the sliding doors and ran up the stairs, not noticing a couple. The girl wore a coat and her red hair was cut short, while the blonde man just peeked over her shoulder when they hugged. He blinked a few times and nudge at her, "Is it just me, Sora, or did I just saw Flamedramon with red wings?"

            The girl turned around and looked at the running/gliding digimon, "I don't know Matt. We should have a meeting that some of us are getting delirious." 

            "I swear I saw Davis' digimon!"

            "Got to go! Got to go! Got to go, but where?" muttered Flamedramon.

            "Why not try me? This is my home area," snorted Fladra. 

            "Really?"

            "Really, really. Didn't you remember the tree over there? That's where we always sit and read the prophecy? My apartment is behind it and the telephone booth is in front of it."

            "Oh, I get it."

            Flamedramon, now controlling his own body, ran towards the booth and picked up the receiver. He put a few coins in it and dialed Fladra's house. Luckily, he still had his backpack with him and had a few hundred yens in it.  It rang a few times and then it was picked up. Flamedramon tried his best to get Fladra's voice in it.

            "Moshi moshi?"

            "Moshi moshi, Rie?"

            "Yeah, that's me."

            "Where are you?"

            "I'm over at a friends house. I'll be sleeping over and then go back, okay?"

            "Can I pack you a bag?"

            "No, it's okay. I'll borrow."

            "Okay, just be careful."

            "Okay, bye."

Flamedramon hung up and sighed while scratching his head. _Man, that is one screwed day_. He looked around and cautiously exited the phone booth and spread his long, flowing wings. Fladra interrupted, "First, we get the book, and then we go to the image you placed in my head. Is that clear?"

He turned around and found the book dug inside the tree. It was brown leather back book with the crest of courage, reliability, hope, and fate engraved on it. Words appeared in golden letters like this "Will the fire of courage have the responsibility of Hope and Fate?" Gatomon's tail ring was dangled on the chain, which was used for a bookmark. Then, he advanced up in the fly and flew heroically in the moonlight.

*~*~*~Unknown*~*~*~

"Master! Master!" cried an enslaved messenger digimon, "The NDM virus have malfunction!"

"What?!" jumped the Fallen Angel, "Explain this!"

"We've progressed the virus well, but when it was launched to digimon 07, it bursted a golden light."

"The dark had succeed and failed, for Fate changed and hailed the crest of miracles," the Angel muttered to herself, "I don't understand the crest. Why does it have a roll if the crests never functions and were used for destroying the seals of the four guardians? Is there a fifth Guardian and it guards the miracles?"

"I also have some good new and bad news."

"Tell me the good news."

"Digimon 07 is the Fire Angel and Megadramon successfully destroyed him."

"What's the bad news?"

"The virus has taken the digimon to a human host. Which means that he can enable to travel to the Digital World and back. The problem is that the host is unknown." 

"It could have gotten worse," thought the master.

"He'll able to influence the digidestined to find the antidote to the virus."

It just got worse. "That's enough," she said, "I'll reward you for your efforts."

"And, what is it?" asked the slave in earnest.

"Your freedom, Good-bye." She aimed a fireball at him and the messenger screeched in terror as he was erased. The fallen angel sighed as she swung her legs from her throne and looked over a black ocean. 

*~*~*~*The Kamiya's apartment complex*~*~*~*

            Gatomon felt restless. She was guilty that someone would get her a gift more precious than the dinner with Patamon. She kept thinking that Veemon's gone and the worse was witnessing the departure of Flamedramon. 

            At last, she got up and saw Kari smiling. _Dreaming about T.K. again._ Then, Gatomon heard a tap on the window.

            "Patamon?" she asked as she toddled towards the window. Silence. She opened it and a gust of wind flew into the room. Kari muttered to her, "Shut the window, Gatomon. I'm trying to sleep."

            Tai just groaned and eventually fell asleep. Gatomon looked around the outside to make sure she didn't hear anything. Then she laid her eyes on a shining object near the windowsill. It was her tail ring! 

            An idea hit her. "Veemon?" she asked, "Are you alive?"

            "In a way more or likely…"

            "Veemon!" she looked again a saw a shadow over her. The cat did a flip and shut the window. She dashed past a few balconies and arrived on the roof. There, standing in the moonlight stood Flamedramon with fiery wings; the soft wind beat against it. His back is faced towards her and stared out into the moon. Gatomon stepped up and said, "Flamedramon, are you real? I mean, the wings. Are you an angel?"

            He turned and she held her breath. "That is what I'm trying to figure out, Gatomon," Flamedramon answered, "You see, I am an angel, or I am Flamedramon. I don't know ever since I was in a body of a human."

            "The body of a human? So you're in the new kid's body and _you_ gave Davis the picture!"

            "In a way, yes. His conscious is sleeping so he doesn't know about me talking to you."

            "Oh, so why did you called me?"

            "I just want to tell you about that when the digidestined go to the digital world, find a feather like this," he instructed as he plucked a feather and gave it to her, "that means that Davis is under a full guardian angel. Heh, don't mind the pun. Also, don't let Cody tell anyone who I am, okay?"

            "Oh Flamedramon! When are you going to be back to your normal self? I missed you," she cried as she hugged one of his legs. Flamedramon looked down and sat on the sloping roof. He smiled as he patted her head and pried her off his leg. The warrior cradled her in his arms until she sighed and fell asleep. He looked up into the starry night and tears streamed from his fierce eyes.

            "Soon, I'll be back soon enough, but I will get the one who did this to me. Even if I get Fladra or me killed, I must get the truth."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will Flamedramon face the truth about himself in front of the digidestined?

Go to Chapter 5: Truth or Fate

Yeah! Going to write chapter 5 soon! And, if you flamers still out there, I've got Growmon right here, as you know. Anyway, you kind have noticed that the fallen angel's a she, not a he, so try to figure out who she is. If you can, I really need to quit my work and go V-Tamer…Anyway, read and review! 

D.C.

II  
II  
II  
II  
II  
V


	5. Truth or Fate

Heh. Lets go for Chapter five! I thank you guys for giving me a lot of reviews!

Please do not get all mad at me, for Megchan's site is down and some attacks were going to be a bit more trouble some, but I'll make some up.

 "But you, be strong and do not lose courage, for there is reward for your work." – Chronicles 15:7

For my hero, have I loved thee?

By The Dragon of Courage

Truth or Fate: The secret is out! Millenniumon vs. me

*~*~*~*A few weeks later, we hear~*~*~*~*

            "Digiport Open!" 

(_Here we go! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oo, oh, oh! Here we go! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oo, oh, oh, oh!_)

            "Okay, everyone! It's operation VEEMONII. All of us will go with partners to find him using our digivices; just like tracking down BlackWarGreymon. T.K is with Cody, Yolei with Kari, and Ken with me. I pair this up just in case we get into trouble and need to DNA digivolve. All right? We meet here until sundown," Davis announced.

            "At least someone got smarter than usual," muttered T.K. to Kari. She giggled.

*~*~*~*~Nidaiisha's residence~*~*~*~*

            "Hmmm," Fladra hummed as he examined a report on the Internet telling about an explosion that shot up out the ground and into the air. It said that a few people got hurt due to staring out of the car windows and not noticing where they are going. 

            Fladra detected redness in his cheek. _Flamedramon? Would you mind?_

            _Oh, sorry, but there's a beep in the computer screen and it ain't no junk mail._

            Fladra minimized the news and clicked on the digital gate report.  Six digidestined went through the digital port. Then he opened the drawer to look for his D-3.  When Fladra found it, the screen turned yellow and the gate appeared. He stood up and locked the door. The boy came back and said, "Digiport Open!"

            The computer beeped and at last sucked him in a burst of light.

  *~*~*~*~*~Unknown*~*~*~*~*

            "So, the digidestined have arrived, eh? Well, its time," the angel said to her self, "MetalTyrannomon!"

            A large dark formed appeared. The Fallen Angel commanded, "Lets see if you can take on a little birdie digimon called Sylphymon. BlueMeramon!"

            The large figure disappeared and another one appeared.

            "Want to try the teapot? Go get him. Millenniumon!"

            Now, a huge digimon four stories high arrived, "Yess, master?"

            "Destroy Wormon, and also, try to find Flamedramon. I want a conference with him, so make sure he's alive."

            "On your command, madam."

            As he disappeared, the Fallen angel gazed out the ocean and her slaves when she cried out, "My kingdom shall conquer all!"

*~*~*~*Kari & Yolei*~*~*~

            "Bingo! Haha! I found him!" cried Yolei in triumph. Gatomon turned towards her as Kari looked behind Yolei's shoulder as she stared at the map graph. Near the corner of the screen, a blue dot was barely visible.

            "Good job! Yolei! Now, lets go get him!" 

            After a few more miles flying on armors, they arrived at Flamedramon's cave, which is the one he first met Davis.

*~*~*~Fladra & Flamedramon*~*~*~*

            "What the heck is that?" Fladra exclaimed out loud as he approached a bundle of cloth and a mechanism that were set on the table of Flamedramon's cave.

            _Dunno. What do you think it is?_

_            Well, it looks like a cloak and some mechanism._ Fladra untied the bundle and the blue clothing reached to the floor. One sleeve had flame markings, while the other sleeve has blue lightning streaks. He put it on and it was three sizes too big, but he had an idea. __

_            Hey, Flamedramon, are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_            Eh? Oh, you're going to shift?_

_            Oh yeah._

_            Just for an over sized robe?! That's what morons do._

            Hey! Bad dragon bad! Don't you see? It's got to be the size of you, you know, and I believe that the device is used for invisibility and it suppose to hang around the neck. This stuff is supposed to be for you. Anyway, I am going to do it.

            He shifted into Flamedramon and instead of ripped clothing, his digital clothing just melted to his armor. The wings actually went through large slits on the back of the cloak and Fladra didn't know it. Flamedramon over took the body and heard voices. He became quiet and fumbled with the cloaking device. The dragon approached the entrance and saw Kari And Yolei with the D-terminal in Yolei's hand!

            _Oh crap! They're searching for us!._

_            Who?_

_            Davis and the others!_

_            That's not good, but isn't the cloaking device ready?_

_            Somehow I got claws, not hands._

_            Let me get a try._

_            Hurry!_

_            I'm trying for heaven's sake!_

*~*~*~Kari & Yolei~*~*~*~

            "Wow, look that that statue!" said Yolei in admiration, "Who would have made an Imperialdramon out of stone?"

            "Fladra might."

            "He wouldn't!"

            "Oh yes, he could. Hold on, let me get the picture he gave to Davis."

            As Kari searched for the note, Gatomon heard her name in a quiet, but audible whisper. She turned around and noticed that Flamedramon was hiding near the entrance of the cave. He pointed at himself and then out. Gatomon realized what he is trying to do, so she said, "Umm, Kari, Yolei? I'm sorry to ask you, but isn't it getting lunch time?"

            She ran around them as Kari turned towards her and smiled, "It isn't even twelve P.M., Gatomon."

            Hawkmon knew that Gatomon was hiding something, so he interrupted, "Yes, the madam's right. I'm _am_ a bit hungry, Ms. Yolei." (GUAH! I forgot how Hawkmon's personality's was like! Oh well, its time to go British.)

            "Oh, all right, but we need some food later for re-energizing," sighed Yolei as she sat down, not noticing Flamedramon sneaking out of the cave, furiously pushing the buttons on the invisibility cloak. Hawkmon's eyes were wide open as the dragon was suddenly becoming invisible. Gatomon giggled.

            "Wait a minute. We're really close to Veemon, unusually close. He seems to be right behind us," said Yolei as she began to turn around, her D-terminal still in her hand.

            _Let's fly, Flamedramon!_

            Just as she tuned around, no one's there. She looked at the D-terminal again and Veemon's on the run!

            "He's running away! Hawkmon! Digi-armor Energize!"

            "Hawkmon armor digivolves to…Halsemon! The wings of Love!"

            Yolei jumped on a red griffin with a silver, winged-helmet on its head and followed wherever the blue dot was going, but the journey was cut short.

            RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A huge digimon appeared out of nowhere and slammed Halsemon to the ground! Luckily the bird de-digivolved before they hit rock bottom and Kari and Gatomon were waving their hand in attempt to catch their fallen friends.

            While they're at it, another digimon had heard the ruckus afar from his favorite oak-type tree. He stared at the book he borrowed from Gennai, sighed, then threw it away. The digimon put on the invisibility device, which was similar to the one Flamedramon was given, and activated it. Now, no one could see him, but he can see anyone. He muttered to himself, "Stupid dinosaurs, they just make my day."

*~*~*~*T.K. and Cody*~*~*~*

            T.K. and Cody just walked down a path near a river in silence. T.K. noticed that something's bothering Cody, so he tried to make a conversation, "Nice weather we're having?"

            Patamon pinched him on the ear. _That wasn't the best way to start a conversation._

            Cody just walked down the path and did not hear him. Armadillomon followed and asked, "Cody, what's wrong with you? Didn't ya'll heard him asking you about how the weather is?"

            Cody stopped and sighed, "I did, but I want to tell him about Fladra and Flamedramon's problem, but Gatomon called me and asked that no one should know about it. I promised."

            "Promised what?" asked T.K. as he caught up to him. He sighed and said, "It's something I can't tell you about, T.K. Gatomon told me not to tell anyone, for it will hurt a digimon."

            "So, that's what brothering you! You should have told us."

            "I know, but this secret is very tempting to be told. As if someone is telling me that the time's right, so, here it is: Flamedramon is actually alive and he is inside, umm, Fladra. Heh."

            "What?!" T.K. said in shock and threw Patamon off his hat. Patamon rolled onto the ground, got up, and brushed himself as he picked up T.K.'s hat. 

            "Do you know that explosion that occurred a few weeks ago and no one was hurt near that?"

            "Yeah, it was on the news."

            "A subway train was right under it and I was on it. The explosion was a light that was emitted from the crest of miracles that Fladra has. I witnessed him turning into Flamedramon because these ghostly spirits, which I believe were digimon, begged him to open a portal to the digital world. I tried to bring him to Davis, but he ran away."

            "The crest of miracles? Fladra opened a portal?!"

            Suddenly, Patamon nudged at his partner's leg. T.K. looked down, "What?"

            "Don't look now, but a BlueMeramon is right at Cody's back. And he's gonna attack!"

            T.K. grabbed Cody and ducked as a blue fireman cried as fireballs shot out of his hands, "Cold flame!"

*Digital analyzer* (Armadillomon's POV)(I'm a bit lazy, for now)

            That's fireman's BlueMeramon and he ain't no pun. He is resistant to water and the worst thing about his attack, which as Ice phantom and Cold flame, they are both ice and fire attacks! Didn't I mention that he is an Ultimate digimon?

**

            T.K. nodded at Patamon and he nodded back, "It's digivolving time!"

            "Patamon digivolves too…Angemon!"

            "Hand of Fate!" the large angel yelled at he put back his fist and released a golden light at BlueMeramon, which pushed him into the river. Meramon sank, but Cody thought twice, "Armadillomon, digivolve!"

            "Armadillomon, digivolves to…Ankylomon!"

            "Tail Hammer!" he swung his tail at the rising BlueMeramon, which pushed him father into the woods, next to the river. 

            "That should gives us time to DNA digivolve," said Ankylomon.

            "Sure, no problem," said T.K.

            "Anylomon…Angemon…DNA digivolves too…Shakkoumon!"

            "Oh no!" said Cody in realization, "BlueMeramon has caught the forest on fire!"

            Indeed, it was true. The fireman came back to the river, but behind him, a blaze appeared. BlueMeramon cackled, "So, digidestined, you want to destroy a soldier of the Fallen Angel, so be it. I don't care that you want to destroy me, but I will destroy your digimon first! Ice Phantom!

            A misty ghost appeared from nowhere and floated slowly towards T.K. & Cody! Shakkoumon went in front of them and managed to attack the ghost, "Justice Beam!"

            The beam just went right through the ghost and shot into the river. BlueMeramon laughed, "So, you can't defeat an ultimate, hahaha!"

The blue spirit reached Shakkoumon and then they yelled in pain as the attack paralyzed them.

BlueMeramon cackled and was about to finish them when he and the digidestined heard something like, "Sargasso Drag!"

The next thing they know, BlueMeramon suddenly flew back ten yards, with tentacle-like seaweed wrapped around his arms and legs. Cody turned to look who save his partner's life and it was the most curious sight he ever saw.

It looked like a scuba diver, but it's more like a merman. The upper part of his body is covered with blue and gray armor and lower part has no legs, but it has a dolphin tail, swishing back and forth in the water. Its entire head is covered with a bladed helmet and tuffs of orange hair sprouted wildly behind it. Its eyes were covered with a clear, silver shield, but his eyes were invisible to see. The tentacles shot out of his armored claws, suspending BlueMeramon in the air.

T.K. wondered, "Who's that?"

"Tha name's Depthmon, but ye should call ma self Depthmon. I have the loudest mouth of all tha Veemon evalution. I am a' armor digimon an' no un denies that," said the digimon, straining the ropes that held BlueMeramon, "I live in the buttun of tha sea, even Whalemon can't go that 'eep. My Bubble bomb can make ye lungs 'ore and ma Sargasso Drag will pull ya down to the buttum of the sea!"

Cody whispered to T.K., "Being a loud mouth he is, BlueMeramon could swipe a champion like he did to our Ultimate."

A vein popped out of Depthmon's head, "I heard that, mates, so if ya'll think I'm weak, think again!"

He released BlueMeramon and he was tossed into the river with a loud splash. A large wave washed over the sides of the river and T.K. and Cody ran for shelter from being wet. The fire from the forest was doused with water and BlueMeramon jumped out of the shallow river, enraged, "You dare attack an Ultimate?!"

"Hmm, where 'ave I hear' that before?" wonder Depthmon in relaxation as he looked at his claw, "Oh, yeah! I got deleted for no goo' reason and I ain't ma fault that I Asslum and kicked ye little fiery brute. Gah! It's Dejimon abuse, as I think, mates! So, bye-bye, BlueMeramon! Bubble Bomb!"

Depthmon jumped out of the water and skimmed the surface towards BlueMeramon. T.K. and Cody watched in amazement as Depthmon swung his left arm in the water. A golden orb erupted out of his palm and then it tore after BlueMeramon; water bursted at all sides of it and bubbles trailed behind. BlueMeramon threw one attack after another, which made it grow larger. The attack made its target and he stood there, paralyzed. A spark of data flew from him as Depthmon slammed into him the next. Depthmon grunted at the digidestined, "What are ya staring at? Get that ole teapot and help me destroy 'im!"

T.K. and Cody saluted in respect and said, "Aye, aye, Depthmon!"

Shakkoumon flip forward and large, yellow disks flew out of his skirt-like armor. (A/N: does anyone know what I should really call it?) He yelled, "Kachina Bomb!"

The whirling disk flews towards BlueMeramon and it made its goal. As data flew everywhere, the blue fireman gasped, "No! You can't defeat me! Only the Digimental Tamers have the power to destroy meeeeeee!"

He was gone. T.K. and Cody jumped in joy as Shakkoumon de-digivolved into Patamon and Armadillomon. Depthmon sighed at the group and said, "Well, that's al' folks, I'll see ya next time, mates!"

Cody looked at him and said, "Where are you going, Depthmon?"

The merman soldier shrugged his grayish blue armor and said, "I gotta do what a warrior gotta do. Dun't worry, just tell that little fire baby of ours that the eastern hemi'phere is ready on his command. Ta ta, mates!"

He dived into the river, adjusting a device that is similar to Flamedramon's, and he disappeared.

The digidestined plus their digimon looked in the river with awe. At last T.K. asked, "Little fire baby? Boy, Depthmon does have some strange humor."

"I think he means Flamedramon," Cody answered.

"Why did you think that way?" asked Armadillomon.

"Well, didn't he say that he was a part of the Veemon evolution? So I'm guessing that he might have known Flamedramon, also, but Flamedramon's not a baby."

"You know, Cody. I think that we are play in a serious game. That blue Meramon wanted to destroy our digimon, but not us. So that means that all of our digimon are in danger. I think that whoever sent him to destroy our digimon, that someone is also sending out more digimon to get rid of Davis' group, too," T.K. said.

"Yeah, T.K. is right," said Patamon, sitting on his partner's head, "I think that Gatomon and Hawkmon could maybe handle the digimon they were surprised by, but Wormon might have a big problem without Veemon. Plus I believe that someone also forced Flamedramon to be deleted and put him in a human host. Geez, why does our enemy have to be so clever?"

"I dunno, but we should help Ken and Davis," T.K. confirmed.

"All right," said Cody.

~*~*~Kari & Yolei~*~*~*

"Let's get that dino a big payback!" cried Yolei as her fist was in the air.

"Hawkmon digivolves to…Aquilamon!"

The big, red bird swooped a large curve and headed towards the metallic dinosaur, yelling, "Grand Horn!"

The attack didn't fazed it!

The dinosaur just laughed and then sneered, "Weak fools! You can't stop me from destroying your cute pets! Nothing can stand in the way against the powers of the fallen angel! By my master's power, us soldiers are more powerful than just what we are. Anyway, we have not been properly introduced. My name is MetalTyrannomom. I'm an Ultimate digimon that is half nuclear and half firepower. My Metal Blast from my left arm blows you away and my Nuclear Missile from my right will always hit one hundred percent!"

"Geez, then lets get even," gritted Yolei in anger.

"Aquilamon…Gatomon…DNA digivolves to…Sylphymon!"

Sylphymon whirled her/his arms around, gathering pink and red energy, and combined the powers in a ball. She/he yelled as she/he threw it at MetalTyrannomon, "Static Force!" (Since Sylphy came from Hawkmon's evolution, I'm gonna make the gender a boy)

It finally made him grunt, but just laughed, extending his right claw forward.

"Nuclear Missile!" A rocket shot out of the middle of his palm and it was heading towards…

"Kari! Yolei watch out!" growled Sylphymon. He ran towards them as the missle drew closer. Yolei stood frozen to the ground as Kari screamed. The attack was bigger than them and it loomed closer and closer…

At last, he pushed them out of their way, just as the rocket made its mark! Kari and Yolei were thrown against Flamedramon's cave entrance. As smoke rose and dispersed, Kari managed to turn her head around and began to sob.

There, thrown against the trees was Sylphymon. His body was bruised and his helmet cracked. He struggled to get up, but he was back against the tree by the MetalTyrannomon's right claw. The diabolic dinosaur cackled and said as he raised his left hand, a blue ball forming, "Any last requests, before you are at my mercy of my master?"

Time began to slow down. Kari struggled to walk towards him, tear formed in her eyes. _Please, don't go! We will fight him no matter what. Gatomon, you cannot be deleted like Flamedramon._

Yolei woke up from unconsciousness and groaned as a huge lump thumped inside her helmet. Sylphymon looked around for help, but there was no advantage against the huge monster. He gritted his teeth and the Gatomon part of him was beginning to fade out, losing hope. 

Then, out of nowhere, a feather appeared at his side. It glinted an orange color at its tips while the entire thing was red. Gatomon's side suddenly jerked back to life, recognizing it. Sylphymon grasped the feather with his free hand and it vanished. He felt power and strength coming back to him. The white birdman then sensed the weight of MetalTyrannomon's claw declining.

RRUUAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! Suddenly, the entire dino was lifted up and then was sent crashing against an unusual big ditch. He was covered in dust and was dazed. Kari and Yolei looked to see who else was there.

In the middle of the battlefield, there stood a plump, gold and white monster with large horns sprouting out of its head. It looked around with its red eyes and a larger V-shaped symbol covered its chest and belly. It was similar to a Veedramon, but where there's blue, it was covered in golden scales.

It then looked at Sylphymon and then at Kari and Yolei. The mysterious monster bowed its head, as in greeting, "Hello, my name is GoldV-Dramon (Japanese, mind you) and I belonged to one of Veemon's armor evolution. I am like Veedramon, but I am stronger than champion. I have the power of an Ultimate. My V breath arrow could slice my enemies like no tomorrow and my Cutter Shoot, well, lets just say that it can give anyone a throbbing headache!"

Yolei stood up and said, "Okay, show-off, why won't you just destroy MetalTyrannomon?"

GoldV-Dramon shushed her up with his index claw, "I was just having fun."

MetalTyrannomon clambered up to its feet, enraged, "You dare attack an Ultimate?!"

GoldV-Dramon muttered to the digidestined and they smiled, "Geez, he's just like those little spoil brats that just want all the power. Sylphymon!"

The digimon wobbled on his feet, wincing, "Yeah?"

"Count to twenty while you hold your pink ball, until it got bigger than you, release it. Make sure it get him, not me, got it, chicken feet?"

That got him ready and fired up, "Oh yeah!"

He whirled his hand in an arc and held his attack as energy began to grow. "One, two, three…"

The golden dragon then tear towards MetalTyrannomon, his mouth glowing a golden glow. MetalTyrannomon finally recognized who GoldV-Dramon was and his hand was to his metal chest, quivering in fear. GoldV-Dramon snickered at the scared dinosaur, "Afraid of me? This is what happens when you try to delete digimon and use that old machine of your master! V BREATH ARROW!"

The metallic dinosaur's eyes glinted in fear of being deleted as a golden V headed towards him. Then he heard Sylphymon's voice behind him and realized that he was trapped. 

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! STATIC FORCE!" he tossed his large energy ball at him.

The two attacks collided along with a third one, which came from MetalTyrannomon's left claw. A loud and big explosion occurred! Kari and Yolei ducked inside Flamedramon's cave before any of debris started flying.

As clouds of dust started to settle down and the statue of Imperialdramon still lay intact, MetalTyrannomon coughed up some dark matter and smiled at GoldV-Dramon. His metal armor was cracked and his cords and wires were snapped or ripped right off. Although the metallic dinosaur was against the walls outside of the cave and was at the brink of death, his eyes twinkled in relief as he said, "Thank you, Digimental Tamer. You have freed me from the Fallen Angel's Dark Evolution. See me at the Primary Village someday…" 

Then, the data flies. GoldV-Dramon smiled at this comment, tears in his eyes saying, "I'll see you, my friend."

Kari peeked out outside of the cave and looked at the pretty sight as golden sparks turned into little white birds and it was heading towards the Primary Village. She looked around and found Gatomon resting besides Hawkmon. Yolei took off her helmet and rubbed her bump, "Kari, is it over, yet?"

Kari smiled and nodded. Yolei looked at the flying data and murmured, "The Digital World can be so beautiful…"

GoldV-Dramon turned towards the digidestined and said, "I have helped you, now you should understand why the Fallen Angel wanted to destroy your digimon. It was because of your digimon's ability to armor digivolve and they are in danger of being enslaved by a terrible machine that brings dreadful viruses into the world like. Beware, but tell my brother that the Northern Hemisphere is waiting on his command. He has special powers as you have known, but the Digimental Tamers shall guide him."

As he suddenly began to fade for he wore the cloaking device he said, "Davis and Ken are in trouble. Go to them and help. Bye!"

He disappeared. Kari and Yolei looked at the ground where GoldV-Dramon once stood in awe. Then they heard something flying overhead and Kari looked up. She recognized the blonde on a Pegususmon and cried, "T.K.!"

The flying horse shifted to one side and circled around the cave until it landed gracefully on the ground as T.K. jumped off and ran towards her. Kari smiled as T.K. hugged her, "Are you alright? I mean, that must have been some battle going around here." He looked around the uneven rocks and noticed the Imperialdramon.

Kari giggled as he released her, "No, we were having fun."

"Fun eh?"

Yolei snorted, "Yes, we had _plenty_ of fun. Say, where's Cody?"

Right after the words came out of her mouth, a large, orange, spiky monster appeared out of nowhere and stopped. A short boy climbed of its back and yelled, "Yolei! We need to get back to Davis and Ken! They are in trouble and I think that Flamedramon's with them!"

Suddenly Gatomon's ears perked up and she got up, "Flamedramon? Where?"

Hawkmon opened his right eye and muttered, "Oh, that old dragon would drive my tail feathers crazy after this fight…"

*~*~*~Davis and Ken~*~*~*

"Do you see any blue?" Davis looked around the plains of the digital world.

Wormon shook his head, "Nope, no blue except the sky even though I'm low to the ground."

"Ugh! This is a bit tiring, do you want to rest and eat?" asked Ken.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry, but I really need to find my partner. He does have a very big explanation after we find him," said Davis as his stomach growled.

They sat down for lunch. As they did Flamedramon sat on a boulder next to them, drooling all over the food they brought. His wings sagged as Davis took a bite of sushi. It was one of his favorites! Flamedramon put his invisible claw to his mouth and whimpered.

_Goodness gracious, Flamedramon! Do you really want to join them?_

_Well, can't I?_

_Oh, what the heck! We didn't even eat breakfast, anyway._

_Yay!_

_Wanna have a dramatic entrance?_

Oh please… 

Flamedramon clambered off the rock and turned off his cloaking device. He also took off his cloak. While he is at it, a large shadow enclosed the entire plain. Davis noticed that is was unusually dark and turned to see who blocked the light. He eyes widen.

"Ken! Wormon! There's a mutant looking digimon with a very big cannon on its back!"

Ken dropped what he ate and began to wrap up his goods. He said in a quivering voice, "How big is the cannon?"

"It's big and when I say big, I mean big! There is also glowing stuff coming out of it's back."

Ken and Wormon looked at each other and whispered, "Millenniumon!"

"Milleniu-what?" 

"Dimension Destroyer!"

Davis looked at the digimon again and then paled, "Guys! It's attacking!"

A large red orb bursted out of the cannon behind it's back. Wormon jumped up and began glowing.

"Wormon digivolves to…Stingmon!"

Stingmon scooped Davis and Ken out of harm's way and set them aside some rocks. He turned around and flew towards Milleniumon. Davis looked at Ken and asked, "What or who in the world is Milleniumon?"

Ken sighed and put his head back against the rock. He answered, "Do you remember the time I have told you about the Dark Spore and the battle with Ryo?"

"Yeah."

"That was the digimon we had defeated. That was the one who released the Dark Spore."

"Whoa, no way!"

Ken nodded just as Stingmon was slammed into a rock beside him, deleting the rock! Stingmon groaned and said, "Ken…I need help…Get Tai and the others!"

Davis took out his D-terminal and typed:

Taichi!

Emergency! Need Wargreymon and the gang! We have a BIG mega!

Davis

He slammed the terminal shut and looked over the boulder. Davis couldn't believe his eyes! He poked Ken and signaled him to look, too. Ken looked over also and saw a solemn figure on a rock with red and orange wings. Davis cried in disbelief, "Is it just me-"

Ken finished it for him, "-or is that your digimon partner with wings?"

Davis and Ken looked at each other and then he yelled at the top of his lungs, "GO FLAMEDRAMON!"

Flamedramon gritted his teeth and looked at the humongous digimon before him.

_So, is this what you call a dramatic entrance eh? Fladra?_

_Oh shut up._

_I'm just asking…for the love of-_

_Geez that digimon is huge!_

_Ya think?_

_Oh, what the heck, we kick butt and we go home. I'm still hungry._

_Whatever._

Milleniumon was also beyond scary. Lets say that it had four arms and two legs that looked similar to those of a Devidramon. His abdomen and chest was red and blue. A long, open black jaw was hooked to a metal helmet that was a bit close to a Kabuterimon's head. A yellow, haunting and glowing dragon trailed from his head and was wrapped around Milleniumon's legs. A large cannon, bigger than it's body was right on top of the crouching freak.

Flamedramon smiled as he heard Davis rooting for him and looked directly straight into Milleniumon's eye. He said, "Why bother us? We've had nothing to do with you!"

Milleniumon laughed sarcastically, "The Fallen Angel want you, my boy and ordered me destroy the rest of your pathetic group of digimon!"

Flamedramon's eyes flashed fiery red and he yelled, "No one calls my friends that and lives! Flaming Fists!"

He released the three orbs of fire and it headed towards the large digimon, but it swatted them away! Flamedramon eyes went wide.

_Uh oh, this isn't good._

_Ya think? He's a mega!_

_A mega?!_

_Oh yeah._

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Flamedramon didn't catch one of Milleniumon's arms and then he was slammed against a large boulder! Davis cried out, "Flamedramon! You have to get out!"

Flamedramon struggle to walk as he then fell on his knees, "Geez, he's hard!"

Milleniumon looked at him pathetically and said, "Puny fool! Do you want to risk your life to save your stupid friends or do you want to give up and I'll spare your life than the others?"

Flamedramon looked up and he spread his wings to full extend and said, "First of all, we have two lives. Second, I protect the ones I have loved. I'll pay my life or lives to do anything. Fire Rocket!"

He flew and crashed head-locked into the mutant digimon's stomach! Also, he wasn't the only digimon to attack. Milleniumon groan in pain as he clutched one of his shoulders, the one Stingmon attacked. Flamedramon smiled at his lost companion as he glided towards Milleniumon. The four-arm digimon growled and swung a punch towards Stingmon! The fire dragon whipped his head around to see his friend in danger and flew downward to help him. 

Stingmon was ready for anything, but he can't really stand against a mega digimon whom he fought and forgottened. He needed Agumon and his friends to beat it. Suddenly he saw the punched coming and he became timid, but something with feathers blocked it! 

"WWHHUUAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Flamedramon cried as he plummeted down towards land. He crashed landed on a pile of rocks and heard a loud snap. Even Davis heard it and hoped that he didn't break his bones.

Milleniumon cackled and swung another punch towards the stunned Stingmon!

"Stingmon! No!" shouted Ken.

"Flamedramon!" Davis yelled as he was searching where Flamedramon fell to. At last he saw him, but Flamedramon's body was glowing a golden color. Davis jumped down to his partner and wrapped his jacket around him.

Stingmon suddenly felt power, power like an Ultimate! As the punch came, he blocked it with his bare claws!

Milleniumon roared, "No! Time Unlimited!"

A yellow laser beam shot out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Flamedramon's eyes flew open and he struggled to get up, the jacket falling to the ground. His large wings sparkled in the sun. Now, both of his fist were glowing a crimson color. He looked at them and then he fired, "FIRE ROCKET!"

Along with that, Flamedramon heard, "TERRA FORCE! STATIC FORCE! ICE WOLF BITE! JUSTICE BEAM!"

Fladra yelled in his head and then was silent. Flamedramon turned towards Davis and grinned. He fell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What happened to Flamedramon?

Who were the Digimental Tamers?

Check out chapter 5: Book of Angels

Goodness gracious, that's long! So, if you wonder how Depthmon's attack looks like, check out the Digimon Pictorial Album. (Some people should know what I mean since they know Megchan, mind you) http://www.geocities.co.jp/Playtown-Toys/1116/index.html. If the links don't work, e-mail me. Or go to Megchan's message board to find it. Also, I want to inform you that I figure out what digimental means. It's a portmanteau of digital + elemental, cool huh? Still, the Flamers will be chucked out of my Windows Pro 2000 and they would be goners.

D.C

II  
II  
II  
V


	6. Book of Angels

Yay! Chapter six!

We've a mystery guest here! And it's a digimon, too. Its name is…uh…I forgot.

For my Hero, Have I Loved Thee?

By The Dragon of Courage

Book of Angels: A Peek in the Prophesy – My Secret Revealed

            "Is he okay?" Davis asked as Joe, an older digidestined, examined his long, lost, and unconscious partner.

            "A few cuts and bruises, a fractured leg, and passing out cold. It could have been worse if it weren't for Stingmon's, Sylphymon's, Shakkoumon's, MetalGururumon's and Wargreymon's help to defeat that mega. I wonder why would anybody attack us? Also, why won't Flamedramon use his head and do not fight him until help arrives? And also, how did he come back?" 

            "Whoa, whoa, Joe, calm down. I'm happy that he is here, so let me be with him until he wakes up," said Davis.

            "But, I do wonder, how did he come back if Elecmon didn't told me that he saw Veemon's egg? That's the mystery," wondered Tai while he put his arms behind his back and leaning against the wall.

            "Well, I think I know the answer," Ken replied as he search the cave. The digidestined stared at him, "What do you mean?"

            He held out the book that Flamedramon was trying to read and T.K. piped up, "Hey! My crest is on there!"

            Tai and Joe looked at it and exclaimed, "So does mine!"

            Yolei asked, "What was the gold swirly thing?"

            Davis took the book away from Ken and peered at it, "Hmm, I saw it before in America. I believe that this crest came from Willis' digi-egg of Fate. I wonder what inside. What the-?"

            He then felt a bit dizzy on seeing unusual squiggly and straight lines all bunched up together, so he sat down. Wormon peeked over his side and said, "Hey! That prophecy is in digicode!"

            Davis, still recovering from the dizziness, asked, "In digicode, can you translate it?"

            "Of course I can! Every digimon can! Including the blind ones!"

            "Okay, then, what does the first page say?" Wormon grabbed the book from him and put it on Flamedramon's flat table.

            "Will the fires of courage have the responsibility of hope and fate?"

            "Ookay, what's the one down on the bottom of the page?" asked Tai in interest. Almost all of the digidestined were listening.

            "The Book of Angels and…oh, I see."

            "What's next?" asked T.K. the insect digimon closed it shut. Ken said:

            "Wormon, why did you do that?"

            Wormon just stood up and walked to his DNA buddy. He pointed at him with his tiny claw, "I couldn't read the rest until he wakes up. The words on the bottom meant that it is only for the one who is holding the book. He held the book, not me, so when he wakes up, he's gonna have a hard explanation of the book. I flipped through the pages, and there's no writing at all, just weird pictures. I'm going to stay here until he wakes. Maybe he might wake up tomorrow, but Veemon's my buddy and I won't come home yet Ken, so who's with me?"

            Silence. Wormon looked at everyone, "Who is going to help me take care of him?"

            At last WarGreymon, who was snoozing for a while, raised his claw. "He is my friend, too. So, I'll help him."

            MetalGururumon looked at him and said, "I need to go back to my territory to see anything about angels.

            Gatomon raised her paw shakily and said, "I'll do it, since it's my fault that he's like this."

            Patamon piped up, "I'll do it!" 

            "But, some of us needs to get home, it's sunset," worried Kari. T.K. soothed her, "Maybe the digimon could stay here. Flamedramon's cave is sure nice and cozy compare to other caves we've been in, so you guys wait for him to wake up. But does anyone know where Fladra lives? His parents might be worried about him."

            Cody answered, "I think I know because he exited at the Shizuoka train station, so I have a pretty good clue where he lives."

            "Okay, Cody and I will check out Fladra's residence. Everyone, it is time to go home," Davis declared and walked out of the cave. Next thing they knew, the digidestined heard a trip, roll, and a thud. A voice cried out, "Guys? I've fallen into an unusual big ditch and can't get up!"

            Tai and his gang burst out laughing as Joe attempted to pull him out of the deep trench.

*~*~*~Night time~*~*~*~ 

            "AUGH! I'm sleepy. When is the watching over?" Patamon yawned. His ears began to droop.

            "Heh. Me too, I'm exhausted," Agumon yawned, too. He then eyed Gatomon. She just sat there, next to Flamedramon, muttering about something. The orange dinosaur walked over to her and sat down. He asked her in anxiety, "Are you okay?"

            She didn't listen, but kept muttering something that was perceptible, "I'm so sorry, Veemon, it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Veemon, it's my fault…"

            Agumon waved a claw at her face, "Hello? Gatomon?"

            She still wasn't improving the attitude, so he yelled in her ear, "IS ANYONE IN THERE?!"

            The white cat snapped and shook her head because she swore she was beginning to become deaf. Gatomon shivered as wind flew in the cave and the fire they created blew out. The cave was totally dark, but moonlight streamed though the entrance and the hole in the roof. The digimon could barely see themselves, so Agumon couldn't find his way to the extinguished fire. The tunnel grew dark as he reached around in the dark and bumped into something.

            "Ow," he muttered as he looked up. His eyes widen as a dark form approached the cave entrance. Its eyes glowed a yellow color and it squinted at him. Agumon bravely asked him, "Want do you want?!"

            The figure just looked at him and the area surrounding it. Gatomon also approached it. Then as it raised its silvery claw, a small ball of fire was lit from it and then flung at the place where the light has been put out. The fire rekindled itself and then burst into a blaze.

            The light from the fire revealed the silvery metal chest of a familiar intruder and it was…

            "BlackWarGreymon?!" gasped Agumon and Gatomon.

            Indeed, it was BlackWarGreymon, but he looked different as a Wormon popped out behind his helmet and Hawkmon peeked behind his leg. Agumon was a bit annoyed that he was scared the wits out of him, "Guys, explain yourselves."

            "Well, you see here," explained Hawkmon, shuffling his foot around the sand, "we were looking for more firewood to get Flamedramon warm, since we don't really have blankets, and found him sleeping underneath a tree. We woke him up and he said that he's the one that you befriended him. We brought BlackWarGreymon here as a guest. What do you think?"

            "Sure! I'm in! Since it's midnight, I gonna get a midnight snack near the woods, okay?" agreed the dinosaur. Gatomon nodded. Patamon fell asleep and BlackWarGreymon blinked at them. He saw Flamedramon and his eyes were glowing fiercely. _Flamedramon! The heir of the shinning evolution!_

            Just as Agumon left for a snack, BlackWarGreymon walked to Flamedramon's unconscious body and stood there. Gatomon turned around and looked at him as he closed his eyes. Then all of a sudden, he raised both of his claws and dug them in the ground, inches before Flamedramon's body!

            He roared, "Mighty Digital Savior! I have come to serve you! Rise, Fire Angel!"

            A golden light poured from his claws and entered Flamedramon's body. The unconscious being jerked and began to glow the golden light. Then Flamedramon shrank. His long blade shriveled up and his ears turned into a peachy color as they slid down the side of his bluish tan head. His wings disperse and the chest armor melted into a shirt with flame decorations on his sleeves and the bottom of the shirt. The white snout grew into a human nose and wild navy blue hair flowed from his disappearing helmet. The tail shrunk back and the thigh armors changed into black pants. Flamedramon's hands shifted into human hands, but they still had the black fingerless gloves with the silver crest of courage engraved on them.

            The boy jerked and opened his eyes. As he did it, he froze. __

Flamedramon's thoughts grew sharper._ Fladra's unconscious, so, I'm in deep trouble._

            The digimon, excluding BlackWarGreymon, stared at Fladra. Then Gatomon looked at him, "Veemon?"

            "Uhh, Gatomon, I'm partly half Veemon and half Fladra. Heh."

            "What do you mean?"

            "He means that both of the spirits lies within Fladra, but when they are in trouble, the Fire Angel sheds the tears of supernatural, and they shift-evolve," answered BlackWarGreymon, bowing to Fladra as if he's a king, "You haven't told them about the book, haven't you?"

            "Uhh, no, why?"

            "Because the time's right to tell them about it."

            Flamedramon remembered something what Gennai said to him, "_You cannot tell anyone until the time is right_."

            "Oh, all right," said Fladra as Wormon gave him the book. He opened it and writings poured through the pages:

_Hear the terror of the Fallen Angel_

_Hark! The powers of miracles_

_Evil shall fall to the light and be level_

_For Faith and destiny lies in wait_

_That the Fire Angel will create_

_For the ones loved let be_

_For my hero,_

_Have I loved thee?_

_Oh hear ye! The darkness comes!_

_ The Battle is lost,_

_The shinning evolution is gone,_

_The sister has won,_

_But the brother is one._

_For my hero,_

_Are the Angels gone?_

_Yet the warrior is all to see,_

_To set the Brother free_

_Thus he shed the first of search_

_And then have the second of love._

_The warrior thus died and sworn,_

_To return and reborn_

_For my hero,_

_Is the spirit of light says true?_

_The Brother sheds the third in miracles_

_And it isn't a supernatural,_

_For the brother is in thy body of one,_

_The fourth in gate is done._

_The brethren of dragons protect their young_

_At the hole the crest is flung,_

_The fallen angel waits_

_For their fate_

_Of the shinning evolution and life_

_For my hero,_

_Can this be right?_

_We overcome the dark_

_And spread joy and heart_

_But the sinister succeed and failed_

_For fate changed and hailed_

_The crest of miracles!_

_Beware the twin of darkness,_

_Who seeks the brother_

_That never serves the mistress._

_Could thy balance alter?_

_For my hero,_

_Is there an answer?_

_Over the land where the tigers roam_

_Where the friendship and reliability lie_

_The wars are fierce and the oceans foam_

_Appears all life that roam._

_Yet so solitary is the temple_

_Where trees are ample,_

_And flying is simple_

_That guards from the spirits._

_For my hero, _

_Can the one inherit _

_The miracles so?_

_End the great battle!_

_Vacillate he cries_

_Over the voice of the warrior_

_Losing hope and courage did he_

_Underneath the great phoenix_

_To guide my warrior home_

_I will never let thee go_

_Oh! The Fire Angel will become different_

_Never will she become the evolution._

_Here at last the fire angel gives_

_The last tears he shed of the supernatural_

_Twice the sixth in belief of my hero_

_The first and the yielding seventh of century_

Plus the misty eighth of millenniums 

_Never he let go of the first Amazon mode._

_He gives thy two primary lives._

_And I at last he shed two tears_

_On the lastly third of guts._

_For my hero, have I loved thee?_

            Fladra closed the book. The staring digimon still stared for quite awhile. He stretched his hands and went to sleep. Agumon returned with full of delicious fruits and set them down on Flamedramon's table. BlackWarGreymon eyed the fruits as Agumon picked one up and gave it to him. He said, "Eat it. It's healthy."

            BlackWarGreymon toyed it with his Dramon destroyers and then set the fruit on the ground. With a loud grunt, he sliced it in half and pierced one of the sliced fruit with one of his claws. His mouth slowly opened and the fruit was chucked into it. (Haha! I finally made a WarGreymon eat! This part is just a theory.)

            "Not bad, what is it called?" he asked.

            "A peach," Agumon said, "Many digimon and people like them. Pity you didn't have time to check it out, though. Anyway, how did you manage to come back as yourself?"

            "Well, after MaloMyotismon was destroyed, as Wizardmon said to me, I wandered as a ghost in the world. I long for the digital world, because I am lonely and lost in the real world. Then a miracle happened. That boy over there turned into Flamedramon with red wings and created a gate for the digimon ghosts. Wizardmon was one of them. I went through the portal, also and then here I was, a real digimon. Wizardmon told me that the boy was the Digimon savior and as known as the Fire Angel. Since I am paying a dept to him, I'll try to guide him."

            Gatomon whipped her head around and exclaimed, "Wizardmon's back?!"

            BlackWarGreymon blinked, "Uhh, yes, but he's in the western hemisphere of the digital world for some prophesy and told me to stay here. I didn't know you guys are here, so I slept for a while until Wormon and Hawkmon woke me up. I almost did attack them, thinking it's an enemy."

            "Yes. That was some quick move you have there," snorted Hawkmon, brushing his tail feathers, which some tips were cut off. 

            "I'm sorry," he apologized.

            "Yes, you're forgiven, but please, let us sleep! Thank you very much," Hawkmon threw some wood into the fire and laid himself close to it and slept.

*~*~*~*Next day~*~*~

            Gatomon's ears twitched at some puking noise outside. She got up and went to see what's wrong, ignoring the empty spot where Fladra slept. 

            Fladra returned to the cave, but his face is pale and his hand shook violently. When he saw Gatomon in the tunnel, he collapsed. Gatomon gasped and ran to him, but Fladra was struggling to get up.

            "Are you okay?" asked Gatomon in anxiety.

            "What do you think, Gatomon?" he said sarcastically, "I got my butt whipped by Millieniumon, Fladra's mind is unconscious due to the broken leg we received, and our body vomits every time we shift-evolve! Am I okay?! No way! I can't even control his body!"

            Gatomon's ears drew back in shame and said, "I'm sorry that I've said anything."

            "Huh, you better be," snorted Flamedramon, "Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

            Gatomon looked into his fiery, red eyes and saw pain, sorrow, and humiliation. She adverted her eyes from him, her ears drooping even more. Then her memory suddenly cleared and she remembered her slapping him on the cheek because he made fun of her monfriend. Then, remembering the blood on her claws, she looked at fladra's face. Near his chin, three scratch marks were still visible. 

            _Both spirits lies within Fladra. That's what BlackWarGreymon said, right? Oh no! What have I done?!                                                                                                                                                                                _

            Flamedramon's stern look soften and patted her on the head, "There will be a time when you regret about what you have done. After we have figure out the prophecy and I will be back as one, forgive and forget, that's what Patamon told me about."

            "Patamon told you that?" Gatomon asked.

            "Uhh, yeah, he did a year ago when I accidentally tripped over him and fell into a river," he blinked and his cheeks were red. _Stupid you, Flamedramon! What the heck am I thinking?! That was the most stupid thing that I have ever said. I regret this some day!_

            Then footsteps were heard. Fladra shakily got up from the ground, stronger than before and smiled as he lean against the cave walls. The digidestined were back!

            "Hey! Fladra! Good to see you here! Where's Flamedramon?" yelled Davis.

            Fladra blushed even redder and Gatomon retreated into the cave to wake up Agumon and his friends. Ken looked inside the cave and said, "Flamedramon's gone!"

            Davis eyed him, "Gone?"

            Fladra cleared his throat, "Umm, Davis, I need to tell you something. Well, I need to tell you all, digidestined. Well, umm, I'm not exactly Fladra in a way."

            "Not exactly Fladra? What do you mean?" asked Matt.

            Fladra laughed and rubbed his head, "Don't you really get it? I'm, well, we are both Fladra and Flamedramon."

            "Oh, WHAT?!" said the digidestined except T.K. and Cody as they stare at Fladra.

            "Oh, I wish I had a better explanation than this. Fladra could do it better than me," he muttered to himself.

            Just then, BlackWarGreymon appeared behind Flamedramon and said, "What he means is that Flamedramon somehow got into his body and they are stuck until there is a way to separate them."

            "BlackWarGreymon!" cried the digidestined. 

"Indeed it is I, but your friend here is in trouble. An enemy wants him for something Wizardmon told me. It was called the Fire Angel."

Ken said to him, "The Fire Angel, who is he?"

Fladra shrugged, "I don't know, but why don't you just come inside and help me on this prophecy I got. Anyway, does someone have something to eat?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~Hours later*~*~*~*~

"Prodigious!" said Izzy, "These pictures made no sense, yet they are made for the prophecy! Looked at this one!"

He pointed out a picture of a temple, similar to the Mayan ruins, and two weird looking angels on front of it. Four towers sat next to the corners of the temple and it had the crests that were also were on the book on top of each tower. The courage and fate were in front and the hope and reliability were behind. A rainbow crystal was on top of the temple. One of the angels had red and orange wings and his pants, arms and feet were in flames. The angel beside him was a woman with dark wings and she held a spear, dripping with dark matter. The male angel had a dragon surrounding a golden ball while the female had a black orb covered in white goop.

"Hey! Take a look at this one!" said Davis cheerfully as he flipped the next page.

Some of the digidestined crowded around the book while Flamedramon munched on sushi. He was in his form, now, with the red wings. Finally a voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Ugh! Where am I?_

_Fladra, are you okay? A while back with Millenniumon, you screamed. What happened?_

_Oh, I got hurt and it hurt really badly._

_            Ah! The fractured bone…_

_            Yeah, that's the one! Anyway, how did they take it?_

_            Man, you should see their faces when I told them._

_            Heh._

            "Whoa! It looks like Flamedramon, without the wings!" said Davis. The digidestined turned to stare at him.

            "What? Don't you guys see it? It's right here!" he pointed at the crude figure of his partner. He was approaching a pillar with the same rainbow crystal that was on the first page.

            Izzy shook his head and realized something, "Davis, why don't you try if you can see some words the next page."

            "Hmm," Davis looked at the page, "since Veemon taught me a few words these ones supposed to be 'the battle is lost.'"

"Ah! I think I understood something!" said Izzy, "Wormon told me that Flamedramon could read the blank pages even though we could not. And Davis could see the pictures and the blank pages. There is an unusual tie between them. All we need is some pencil and papers to write this prophesy down. But first, Flamedramon, how did you end up like this?"

Flamedramon gulped down his food and looked at Davis. He nodded sternly and Flamedramon sighed and split his side of the story from where he left the group to until he was deleted.

"And the next thing I know, I woke up in Fladra's bathroom, screaming the heck out of myself," Flamedramon finished. Suddenly, Flamedramon's voice became a bit higher, "Now, it's my turn how he might have gotten in my body. I was playing soccer and then I felt sharp pains running through my body. I was unconscious for a while until I woke up in the hospital. The doctors couldn't figure out what happened, so I went home with my parents. A month later, I was in the bathroom and my parents were out of town. One minute I was fine, the next minute I was puking over the toilet. I got up and then I didn't see myself. I somehow turned into him and I started to freak myself out. That is what woke Flamedramon up. Dude, you should have heard us in our minds. We never agree with one another."

"So wait a minute!" said Tai, "You're the boy who was the goalie that was injured for some unknown reason!"

"Well, how did you know?" asked Fladra.

"I saw you guys playing quite well."

"Oh, thanks."

"Goalie? Fladra played an Offensive side when we played soccer for P.E.!" said Davis.

"Oh! That was Flamedramon's idea."

"But you can't be a soccer player and a dancer at the same time, can you?" Kari said, "I saw you dancing in a studio on the same day an explosion occurred."

"Umm," Flamedramon blushed a little.

            "Well, first we need Flamedramon to translated the words in Japanese and then let Davis keep the book. If we're going to go somewhere, I'll contact you guys as soon I got this prophecy figured out," Izzy stated as he butted in the conversation, "After we all get back home, you and Davis will explain to Fladra's mother about him being the digidestined and you, Flamedramon, are going to sleep over at Davis' house. Got that?"

            "Since when did Izzy become the leader?" Flamedramon muttered to Davis.

*~*~*~*~Nighttime~*~*~*~*~

            "Well?"

            Mrs. Nidaiisha looked at her son and then she cried. Fladra flinched and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm not going to become like her. You know."

            "No, it's just that aftermath of what had become for her. No, son, Flaydran, I mean Fladra; it's not your fault. She's fine where she is. Just be careful."

            "I will," Fladra said as he picked up his duffel bag and closed the door to his home. A tear fell onto his hand.

            _What wrong?_

_            It's just nothing._

            He went down the elevator to meet Davis. Later on they arrived at his house and it took an hour long for both Fladra and Davis to explain their situation that Fladra had to shift-evolve. It gave Davis' family a heart attack.

            "So, mom, Veemon's back, but he is different as I have explained to you," said Davis as he looked at his parent and Jun, who returned from school. Flamedramon stood there solemnly with his wings folded back and some of the feathers trailed the floor.

            "Veemon looks pretty with his wings," said Jun calmly, "all I see everyday is dragons wings, but not angelic ones, though."

            "Oh! Thanks, Jun," said Flamedramon, blushing.

            "Well, Veemon, welcome back home, I hope that you won't get in trouble, again. Your mother and I will set blankets for you in Davis' room for I don't think that you and your partner could fit in that bed," said Mr. Motomiya.

            "Thank, guys."

            After they set up the bedroom, Flamedramon lay down on his temporarily made mat and just stared into space. Davis returned from the bathroom, the toilet flushing, and looked at him.

            "Flamedramon is something wrong?"

            "Oh, nothing, it's just that… I think I was in love with Gatomon, but I don't have the feeling, anymore. It's like that I lost the meaning of love. Why did I gave her the crystal if I don't even know what it means?"

            "Why? Ever since you have been defeated once by those controlled Tyrannomon, and have been rescued by Gatomon and Patamon, you seemed to have admired her. You also wanted to digivolve, is it not?"

            "Well, I didn't really tell the digidestined why I ran off, because it kind of dealt with _her_."

_Say it, Flamedramon. Just say it!_

_Fine then! After this, you better hush!_

_But-_

_Sh!_

"It okay, we're pals, just tell me everything," Davis said as he knelt down and rubbed his partner's head, between the ears and under the helmet. 

*~*~*~*Koushiro Izzy Izzumi~*~*~*~*~

Izzy yawned as he still kept going with the prophecy.

I know that we have to go west since the only tiger digimon we know is the guardian of the western hemisphere, but for what? What is the shinning evolution? What is the Fire Angel and who is The Fallen? Twin of Darkness? The inheritance of the Crest of Miracles?

He reread the prophecy for a while and theorized. He brought out another piece of paper.

Maybe I can do something about the tears of these supernatural. The first of search…hmm…maybe the first letter of search is s! I'll put that down. The second of love is o. The third in miracles is r. The fourth in gate is e. The last tears… Twice of sixth in belief is f. Twice the letter is two f's. First and yielding seventh of century is c and, deleting useless words, y. Eighth of millenniums should be i. The first Amazon mode might be a. Two primary lives…double r? No, primary means first, so l is doubled. The third of guts…t! Now what do we get?

"S, O, R, E, F, F, C, Y, I, A, L, L, T," was written on the paper. Izzy examined it muttered to himself, "May be I should try unscrambling it. This prophecy isn't any other ones we have seen, it's mainly of riddles!"

After three hours of hard thinking and rechecking the prophecy, he leaned back on his chair and slept. On the table, there lay the piece of paper, scribbled three words and was circled and underlined twice: CRYSTAL OF LIFE.

~*~*~*~*~Unknown~*~*~*~*

            "I need to get him," the fallen angel said as she clenched her claws, "Beezlebumon! (I rather not prefer Beezlemon, for I'm mainly used to Japanese digimon)"

            "Yes? My master?" said a dark figure with two guns, one strapped to his leg and one on his back

            "Millenniumon failed his quest, my friend, and I want you to have a deal with Flamedramon and I will give you the Zero Unit. You know what the deal is. Lives for a life, also, make sure he is injured before he comes here," said the Angel, still clenching her claws.

            "I will, my lord," he bowed and left.

            The Fallen Angel gritted her teeth, for something was unusually wrong with her.

            _Oh! My little ity bity brother is whooping your butt girlfriend and you know it! The Fire Angel shall live and the Digimental Tamers shall protect him! _

_            Silence you young fool! I will not tolerate my host to be like this! I will become strong of your courage and destroy your little brother of Miracles!_

            Nah! Don't say I warned you for Magnamon would turn the tables on you! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What is the Fallen Angel planning?

What is the crystal of life?

Who was the host the fallen angel had taken?

Read Chapter 7: Journey Towards Danger

Uhh…no comment…I hope you read my message about no flaming. 

II

II

II

V


	7. Journey Towards Danger

T_T Sorry it took so long! I was very busy (Must sue school…), so I kind of cut my time off the computer by a few days. So, please, everyone, do not give up on me… although I almost got a writer's block…so, bear with me!

"So, what's a hero? A hero is someone who just changed your destiny. Duh!" – Anonymous 

For my Hero, Have I Loved Thee?

By The Dragon of Courage

Journey Towards Danger: Go West, Flamedramon-The Real Deal

"Good morning! Everyone! I brought you guys some breakfast! Oolong Tea and McDonalds I bought three blocks away from here," said Tai's mom, happily.

"Thank, Mrs. Kamiya!"

"So, what's up?" Tai said to Izzy.

"Well, I have found out mostly about the Book of Angels. It's plainly made up of riddles. So far we have to go west, I mean one thousand miles west and find a temple that contain the Crystal of Life."

"The Crystal of Life? What's that?" Asked Flamedramon.

"From what Gennai told me, in surprise, that it somehow could be vaccines, antidotes, and the miraculous thing, making wishes, such as evolving, come true. He told me that two sides fought for the crystal and it indeed split into two. One side of the crystal evolves the digimon when there is need, and the other side evolves the digimon against the digimon's will."

"Freaky," shivered Kari, "That's what MetalTyrannomon talked about before he, uh, you know. He didn't want to evolve, so maybe the Fallen Angel had the bad side of the crystal."

"It kind of reminds me of the yin-yang symbolism. You know, one side is equal to the other, balancing the scale. Where there's good, there's evil," Cody said.

"So, wait a minute, you're telling me that we are going camping in the digital world in the western Hemisphere of the digital world, maybe bet our butt whooped and ambushed by the Fallen Angel's soldiers, to get a crappy crystal?" Davis asked. Flamedramon snickered.

"I believe so," Izzy stated.

"Then…what are we waiting for? Let's go so I don't have to do that seven-page essay that is due tomorrow!"

"You didn't finish it?" Flamedramon asked in surprise. Fladra finished his two nights after it was assigned.

"You're talking to the number one procrastinator of the entire school," Davis winked at him, "Beside Fladra, you'll be happy that the teacher will extend it for a few days."

*~*~*~*Next day~*~*~*~*

"Got another detention?" Flamedramon cocked his head towards his partner. Davis rolled his eyes and sighed sarcastically, "How ever did you guess? I mean, WHY DIDN"T ANYBODY WARN ME THAT WE"RE GOING _AFTER_ SCHOOL?"

"Hehe," Flamedramon's cheeks became red.

Fladra, he gonna find out and kill you.

The digidestined, minus Izzy, who wanted to e-mail them if he got some clues on the book; Joe, who's taking an exam; Mimi, who's having fun in the Central Park in New York with her friends; Sora, who would meet them after her mother gets back from Kyushu; and Matt, who would wait for Sora while he needs to experiment something about Physics with his friends that deals how fast he falls into the pool, were walking along a straight path towards the ocean.

They finally arrived at a cliff and T.K. said, "Well, it's a dead end."

"Well, if we can't travel on land, we'll fly or swim, flying is better," said Tai. The rest agreed.

"Agumon warp-digivolves to…WarGreymon!"

Tai smiled and hopped onto his partner's back. He said to Davis, "I'll take the lead. We're going to do some island-hopping."

They flew off. Next were Kari and T.K.

"Gatomon armor digivolves to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Patamon armor digivolves to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

Then it was Ken, Yolei, and Cody's turn.

"Hawkmon, digivolves to… Aquilamon!"

"Wormon digivolves to… Stingmon!"

Ken went out first with his partner and Cody went with Yolei's digimon. Davis sighed and watched them depart, "I would've wished we could have used Imperialdramon, but you're stuck in Fladra's DNA and we all do the hard way, Flamedramon? What are you doing?"

Flamedramon tested the air and summoned Davis to the cliff.

_Is the thermal there?_

_Nope, but the wind is strong._

_Yay!_

"You and me are going to fly. We're going to fly faster than any digimon put together," he muttered to Davis.

"M-me?" Davis pointed at himself.

"Yeah, it shouldn't hurt."

Davis was being lifted off his feet as Flamedramon wrapped his arms around him as a seat belt.

"Careful, it's going to be a bit bumpy," Flamedramon hissed to him as his wings were being billowed with air.

"What do you MMEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Davis yelled as he was suddenly plummeting to the sea.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flamedramon's wings finally stretched to full extent and then he flew fast that water exploded as he skimmed the ocean surface. Davis gasped for breath and panicked, "What in the world did you do that for?"

"Test drive," Flamedramon shrugged and his wings lift him higher until he met up with T.K. and Kari.

"Hi!" Davis waved at them. 

*~*~*~Kari to Nefertimon*~*~*~

"I can't believe that you lied to me!" Kari exclaimed and deeply P.O.'ed, "You told me that you only said to Veemon that you're with Patamon, not slap him while he is around!"

"I said I'm sorry," said the Sphinx.

"After he's back to normal, you've better apologize," She said sternly. Just as she said it, T.K. flew beside her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, could've been better," Kari muttered, "and… Davis!"

She noticed him next to T.K.

"Hi!" he answered, "you've got to love Flamedramon."

He and his partner flew ahead. Nefertimon looked at her unknown hero as Flamedramon's wings glistened and gleamed in the tropical sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, here we are! This is our first pit stop, make yourself useful, guys, our digimon is a bit tired," said Tai as he eyed the exhausted partners.

Flamedramon panted as his muscles swelled, wishing for water. He eyed Gatomon, who was resting on Patamon, and felt a pang of jealousy.

Oh, come on! You already said that you're not going to butt in their affairs.

_Yeah, you're right. She is only my friend._

You have those words right out of my mouth.

But, still…I kind of liked her.

Doh!

He stood up and said, "I'm going to take a look around to see if there's any cave that we could sleep in."

"Are you sure, Flamedramon? You looked very tired just to walk," said Davis in anxiety.

"Nope, I'm okay," he grunted as he walked away from them.

"Make sure that when something's wrong, signal us."

He disappeared into the thick vegetation and he walked. Flamedramon looked at his sore arms, which Davis was carried by, and noticed that they were tight against the leather straps he wore on his arms. He loosened them and he felt better. 

At last he found a small cave and searched for anything unusual. Then Flamedramon used one of his claws and drew the Crest of Courage on a rock and ran off, unaware that a dark figure watched him.

After the digidestined made some comfort when they walked where Flamedramon showed the cave, Davis and Ken walked around the clear some debris and Tai and the rest rested as they ate by the fire Agumon made. Flamedramon perched on a tall tree and sleep without food.

"So, umm," Kari began, "I kind of figure out some parts of the prophesy. Yet the warrior is all to see…who is a warrior and is just plainly in the eyes of everyone by now? Flamedramon."

"From Davis' drawing of the prophesy, which was a lot better than Tai's first drawing to map File island. (Hey!), the set the Brother free makes sense because The Fallen Angel is the sister of the Fire Angel. ("Talk about family feud," Davis whistled.) Flamedramon somehow got the fire Angel free. The phoenix in that fire, which Flamedramon ran away from, did not looked like a god. It was more angelic and fiery," T.K. said.

"There was a war before Flamedramon even picked up the crystal," Cody said to the group, "the Battle is lost, but what is the shining evolution? The brethren of dragons protect their young. That phrase was misplaced."

"Does the spirit of Light say true? What if spirit is called digimon, so does the digimon of Light say true? Gatomon, did you do something untruthful?" asked Tai.

Gatomon looked up and stuttered, "Uh…Uh…Patamon! There you are!"

She walked off the campsite with Patamon, as Tai's question remained unanswered. 

Nighttime came and they all trying to figure out who's going to sleep at the back of the cave. Well, it was finally decided that the girls are sleeping in the back without protest, the boys in the front of the cave, and then their digimon would sleep in the open. The digimon wanted to sleep with their partners, but the weather's warm that they eventually slept in a huddle outside of the cave.

At midnight Gatomon woke up and noticed that she was sleeping next to Patamon. She got up and heard some sound. Gatomon walked out of the group of digimon and followed the noise. She saw something and hid in the bushes. The purple cat peeked in and almost gasped.

_Flamedramon… could… dance?_

The warrior swooped his arms in arcs and then he spun around, muttering words of a song.

You heard the voice of a heart, didn't you 

_Shouting "I don't want to lose"_

There's nothing else to do, but bluff it and stand and fight.

Gatomon was awe on how he gracefully danced to and fro.

"Like a cat," she muttered to herself, "such as pretty form to be dancing in."

She suddenly covered her mouth and shook her head. _No, I have envied him, but now, I'm on my own. He's just so unusually like an angel. Dancing in the moonlight…_

It's no one's turn but your own 

_You can't run away_

_You've got to put that precious tomorrow on the line._

_Staring at the open palm _

_If you grasped it tightly_

Strength will flow in your heart 

Flamedramon crouched down and began to break dance, still muttering as he flipped, balancing on one arm when upside down, and his wings showed some handsome features to his dance:

Get break up! To break up! A new fighter, this is the true beginning You'll surpass yourself From this place It's time to go!! When you think there's no way you can keep on And your legs are trembling You feel the eyes of the one who believes in you 

            _You have friends_

Who surrendered their courage to you 

_In the midst of the wind, they're calling your name._

_A different story_

_Begins with you_

_The door is beginning to open_

He suddenly stopped and got up to his feet and looked at the round digital moon. Then he sang the rest with Fladra's voice. 

_Get break up! To break up!_

_Seething power, you've already realized_

_You can't leave a dream for another_

_You've got to make them come true_

It's time to go!! 

Then Gatomon unexpectedly chorused with him. Flamedramon stopped and noticed another voice that sang with him.

Get break up! To break up! 

_A new fighter, this is the true beginning_

_You'll surpass yourself_

_From this place_

_Get break up! To break up!_

_Seething power, you've already realized_

_You can't leave a dream for another_

_You've got to make them come true_

It's time to go!! 

Flamedramon turned around towards a singing bush and said, "Gatomon, why are you here?"

"Oh! Well, um," Gatomon jumped out of the bush, blushing, "I accidentally heard something, so I took a look and found you dancing. Why didn't you tell me that you could dance?"

"Umm," Flamedramon's ears went red with embarrassment, "Fladra taught me. Helps my mood feel good and happy. And you have a wonderful voice."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said as he walked pasted her, his wings glinting in the moonlight. Gatomon turned towards him and saw something wet dripping down from his chin. He wiped it with his shoulder and walked on. Gatomon followed, but abruptly stopped, hearing guns cocking at her. 

She froze as Flamedramon disappeared into the cave and heard a voice hissing at her, "Don't move a muscle or your lips, or you'll be goner!"

She turned around and a claw grabbed her by the scruff and cackled, "Haha! I've got the bait, my pretty. The Fire Angel would get to you. Hahahaha!

Her ears drooped down in fear as the digimon turned away from the cave, the gun still pointed at her head.

Help me! Kari!  Patamon! Tai! Anyone! Flamedramon!!! 

*~*~*~Next day*~*~*~*

"Mmmph! Go away, I'm trying to sleep." Flamedramon rolled to one side in irritation as something shook him. Someone, who sounded like Davis said to him, "Wake up! Gatomon's missing! We're looking for her, but couldn't find her!"

"Yeah, so?" he muttered in annoyance.

"But, didn't you like her?"

Flamedramon shot up, "Who said I like her?!"

He noticed Davis and the rest of the digidestined were staring at him. He blushed in humiliation that he talked back to his partner. Davis said in a quivering voice, "You did."

Now, Flamedramon stood up and backed out of the cave. He said, "Stay back there, I'll look for her."

            A voice suddenly interrupted, "Well, well, lover boy. It seem that you have already found her!"

            The warrior whipped his head around and saw a man, but he was mostly in black. A red scarf was wrapped around one of his long arms and another arm held a gun, pointing at Gatomon. A yellow and purple helmet covered half of his head. His mouth formed a sly grin, as he was happy to press the trigger. Gatomon just stood there, her eyes quivering in fear.

            Flamedramon moved his left gauntlet forward and snarled, "Leave her alone! Is it I that your stupid master want?"

"Ah, yes, Fire Angel, you are correct. For I'm one of her right hand men, Beelzebumon, at your service. Now, hand over yourself, or they die!" he said menacingly as he pointed his gun at the cave.

Flamedramon gritted his teeth and looked at his friend. Then he stared at Davis and Davis was looking at him, battle in his eyes.

Come on! Come on! Think! 

_Hey! *Yawn * what's the commotion?_

_Beelzebumon got Gatomon, and there's only one thing left to do._

Fight him, man; he's only a mega.

"Flaming fists!" he yelled as he tore after him. The three fireballs caught Beezlebumon off guard as Flamedramon grabbed Gatomon and held her close. The digimon, enraged and he attacked, "Darkness Claw!"

Flamedramon ducked, but felt something brushed by him and the attack collided in a pile of rocks, which were over the entrance to the cave. The first boulders gave away and the cave started to rumble.

Oh crud! 

He fought his way at the entrance to the cave, not noticing that he was protecting Gatomon by his wings from the onslaught of rocks. Davis ran out with Ken, T.K. and Kari. Flamedramon scanned the shaking cave for anything else as Tai ran passed him, holding and pushing a lot of confused digimon. Then Yolei and Cody appeared, but Cody tripped!

            Yolei turned around and screamed as a sharp rock came loose came towards Cody's sprawled body. Flamedramon yelled, "Fall back Yolei! I'll do it!"

            He let Gatomon go and then ran into a shower of rocks. He batted away a bunch of pebbles and then dived at Cody. He picked him up and covered himself and the boy with his red and orange wings. The sharp rock sliced one side of his thigh, but he endured the pain. He strode forward to the digidestined; stones and rocks bruised his back.

            Kari gasped as Flamedramon appeared. _He is like a guardian angel! Doing stuff no one has ever done before. It must be something inside of him. Oh, it's the Fire Angel!_

            Beelzebumon frowned as Flamedramon settled Cody down, but he grinned, as Flamedramon approached him, his eyes were glittering in anger and a golden aura glowed around his wings. The soldier said, "Ah, yes, now here's an opponent that would be the most interesting, but you're not strong enough."

            Flamedramon growled, "What do you mean?"

            "Ah, it means this! Double Impact!"

            But, Beelzebumon shot multiples of bullets onto the dragon digimon. Flamedramon managed to block them all but two with his wings.

            "Grrr!" He yelled as he flipped and fell down. Silence fell as the dust cleared, revealing the body.

            "Flamedramon!" Gatomon cried. _He saved my life, twice! How can I forgive him, now?_

            Then, he groaned and began to stand, wings glowing a fiery red color. Beelzebumon looked at him aghast. _How did he do it?!_

            Gatomon walked towards him. But Flamedramon growled as his eyes opened. They were crimson red as he was deeply mad. He swung his arms forwards and yelled in an unusual voice, "Leave us alone! Can you hear? For I will unleash the power that evolves! Maiterix Evolution! Arah!"

            A strange set of triangles appeared in his fists and then he tossed it, straight towards…Patamon?

            "Hey! I feel funny." The digimon glowed a golden color.

            "Patamon! Digivolves to…Angemon!"

            "Angemon, digivolves to…Magnaangemon!"

            "No way! Impossible!" stuttered T.K. and Davis. Davis muttered, "Why me?"

            "I say that you should leave him alone, or fear my wrath!" demanded the metal angel as a crystal blade protruded from his bracelet. 

            "Never!" Beelzebumon snarled.

            "Fine then! Gate of Destiny!" His Excalibur glowed a deep purple and he created a large, white circles. He flew away from it, as it appeared to be a golden digital gate. It opened, revealing whiteness. Magnaangemon tore after the Soldier and they were in one-on-one combat.

            Flamedramon stopped glowing and then he slumped onto his knees, breathing heavily. The two bullets that got him have fallen a few feet from him. His right shoulder was heavily bleeding, and he felt _very_ vulnerable.

Davis noticed something different with Flamedramon and looked at his back. The chest armor was shattered! All he saw was a tender blue back with the crest of courage etched onto his skin between the shoulder blades. The wings flapped along with the blue shoulder blades. The remains of the armor were all around Flamedramon.

Beezlebumon saw the weak digimon and sneered as he pushed Magnaangemon enough to run. The Gate of Destiny followed him. He cackled as he approached Flamedramon, "Time to meet my master, Fire Angel!"

Flamedramon staggered to his feet when something very hard came into contact with his head.

He threw a punch at Flamedramon's head and the warrior fell, littered with feathers. Gatomon ran out to the digimon and cried, "Flamedramon! Flamedramon! I'm coming! No!"

Davis saw what is going to happen to his friend, so he tore after the Beelzebumon, screaming, "YOU WILL NEVER TAKE MY FRIEND!"

But, he was swatted by Beelzebumon's hand and he rolled into a tree. He groggily stood up and then tears started to form. 

The dark digimon grabbed Flamedramon by the waist and slung him over his shoulder roughly. A black column bursted from him and then they began to fade. Gatomon ran towards them, but the pillar of dark light dispersed and Flamedramon and Beelzebumon were nowhere in sight!

Gatomon sobbed as she pounded the floor. The Gate closed as Magnaangemon de-digivolved to Patamon and then walked to her. The batpig looked at her in pity and said, "Don't worry, we'll get him back. It's not your fault, Gatomon. Trust Flamedramon as you trust me. He'll come back." 

Davis dropped to his knees and scooped up the remains of his friend's armor. The crest of courage was in tact. He kept the piece close to his chest.

_We will get you, Veemon. The Fallen shall fall!_

*~*~*~Unknown~*~*~*

Ugh! Where are we? 

_Dunno, but I feel dizzy…_

_I believe that we're gonna be stuck for a while, eh?_

I kind of realized that, but who in the world is kept licking my face?! 

Flamedramon stirred as his eyes began to focus. He was in a dim room with one occupant. He noticed that his arms, neck, and legs were tied to something smooth and black. And in front of him, a digimon kept repeating licking at his face.

"All right, I'm awake."

The digimon climb off him and greeted in a hoarse, but cheery voice, "Hey, Magnamon! Don't you remember me? I'm your brother."

"What the-?" Flamedramon focused his eyes on the digimon. The light flicker on its dark armor and it's a Raidramon!

"Raidramon!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You can't be my brother! I armor digivolved to you when I'm Veemon! Impossible! I thought there were no such relationships since I was born, except Sagittarimon."

"Well, welcome to the world of Digimental Tamers. I was Raidramon all my life! You've been the youngest Tamer, but the last. You have the crest of miracles, do you not?"

"I left it with my partner."  
  


"Good! Anyway, how are you?"

"My arm hurts."

"Yeah, the Fallen Angel and her Soldiers are always brutal."

"You know these people?"

"Yeah! I'm a slave to the Fallen. I forgot how," he shrugged in disgust, "Spirits can be so mean, these days."

"Wait a minute! The Fallen Angel is a spirit?" Flamedramon said in a quivering voice.

"Yeah, so does the Fire Angel, too."

"So these, spirits, are they digimon, or do they take hosts?"

"Where have you been, Magnamon, eating at a buffet? Of course they take hosts! Not really a parasite, though. They are a bit helpful. One of my brothers digivolves into one of them."

"Why do you call me Magnamon? Why not Flamedramon?"

"Oh, Flamedramon is already taken. You are the first digimon who armored with the digi-egg of miracles. Therefore, you have been called by our brothers Magnamon!"

"And I see that you've have quite a big, mouth, Raidramon," a familiar voice said as a hidden door suddenly open, revealing a cloaked figure and Beelzebumon. 

Raidramon snarled, "Why do you care?"

The figure chuckled, "Why? For you are behind in work! Now, get out!"

Raidramon growled, showing his rows of white teeth, but the Fallen Angel whistled at her soldier.

Her soldier grabbed the poor digimon and tossed him out the door. Raidramon cried, "Be strong, Magnamon, be strong!"

Flamedramon growled at the dark figure with black wings, "Fallen Angel! Leave Raidramon alone!"

Fallen Angel turned her head towards him and walked to him. She said, "Well, who's the big mouth, now, Flamedramon? You're just sitting there, like a worthless dragon! You can't protect your friends now. After I'm finished with you, Brother, I will dispose your host's body and I'll destroy every last digimon in your pathetic group."

"Don't taunt me, spirit!" He said as anger grew. His wings glimmered brightly and blood still dripped from his arm.

"Well, I am not really a spirit right now, though."

"You're a spirit who takes hosts, so big deal," he sneered.  
  


"Oh. That's where you're wrong," laughed Fallen Angel as she took off her cloak.

Flamedramon's jaw almost dropped.

He was staring into the eyes of _another_ Flamedramon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will Flamedramon do now?

How many Digimental Tamers is out there?

Check out Chapter 8: Lost by Evil

So, here the answer you've been all waiting for: the Fallen Angel is another Flamedramon (gets tomatoes thrown at). Oh yeah, the song Flamedramon and Gatomon sang was the translated version of "Break Up!" by Miyazaki Ayumi. The review button is down there somewhere, so enjoy! (Runs before anyone notices the big ole dragon)

D.C.

II

II

II

V


	8. Lost by Evil

Wah! Ff.net had screwed up chapter 7! Argh! And I'm suffering from a writer's block, too! Must…have…coffee! While I'm recuperating from this total shock, read the new fic I wrote dealing after Tamers and the digital world is still a big hunk of rock. Who would restore it? I forgot…

"Dare to be remarkable" – Jane Gentry

For my Hero, Have I Loved Thee?

By The Dragon of Courage

Lost by Evil: Fladra's Secret

"Flamedramon? You can't be!" cried Flamedramon, his fists shaking, "I'm the real Flamedramon!"

"Didn't Raidramon teach you that you're in the world of the Digimental Tamers?" laughed the Angel as she spread her dark wings. Her skin was dark and white while her armor was consisted of blue, purple, and black. On her left eyes slit, a staggering scar was chiseled through the metal. 

"Beelzebumon, untie him and follow me!"

After her Soldier untied him, Flamedramon collapsed on the floor. His muscles tensed as his wings flapped crazily on the floor. In Fladra's mind, a small flashback haunted his mind. _Rubble. A large dragon was changing to fight a demon-like monster. A half-human and half-bird was seen. A girl was saved by a familiar digimon._ He shook it off and it faded.

Beelzebumon reached down and grabbed Flamedramon by the wrists and pulled him up. He pushed the angel with his gun cocked at his bare skin towards the door and into a hallway, "Move along, angel freak. No funny business, including the wing flapping and the pink sludge dropping."

            "Well, you servant freak. I cannot believe that you are a mega and she is an armor, " Flamedramon snorted. Beelzebumon felt anger rising in his veins and then moved his gun towards his head, "Now, don't anger me or I'll blast your head off."

            Flamedramon gulped as he was carried against his will to a large chamber the size of two and a half soccer fields! Dim lights illuminated the chambered and he faced what seems to be an enormous machine consisted of dark towers and an orb surrounded by revolving rings. Small groups of digimon were toiling around it, fixing this and that.

            "Pretty nifty mechanism, isn't it?" said the Fallen Angel, "That's the same machine that created a virus in you and my slaves. It mutates the data, but you have not become the worthless slaves I have created.  I believed that the angel is in you."

            "RAUGH!" yelled Flamedramon as he was trying to free himself out of Beelzebumon's grasps, but then he saw eyes staring at him. Eyes that pitied him, but they had hope in them. One digimon held a bright blue glint in his armor. Flamedramon realized that they were the slaves and he vowed to free them.

            He was suddenly thrown back against one of the sixteen spires that surrounded revolving rings. Chains appeared out of nowhere and he was totally stuck to it. They wrapped around his neck, forearms, thighs, legs, and waist. He growled as a familiar digimon appeared at the Fallen Angel's side. SkullSatamon.

~*~*~*~Davis and the others~*~*~*

            "It's all my fault!" Gatomon cried as she pounded the earth, tears in her eyes, "If it weren't for my temper, Veemon would be with Davis and we are all happy in our homes!"

            "It's okay, Gatomon. We'll get him back," said Kari reassuringly.

            "It's not okay. He saved my life many times and I never knew it! If I was polite, I could have him back, but no. Flamedramon's gone."

            "Oh come on, Gatomon. Don't be such a pessimist! Flamedramon have hard times with stuff and he managed to pull through," said Davis, "He gave you that crystal of love, so you can forgive him."

            "He gave me that crystal?" she suddenly stopped crying and said in a quivering voice, "I thought Patamon did."

            "He won it in a food contest didn't he?" said a familiar digimon as it appeared suddenly at the back of the cave.

            "Who are you?" asked Davis in surprise, "One of the Fallen Angel's soldiers?"

            "Well, does a yellow fox with purple and white robes and is a Buddhist priest makes a good soldier? I say no," the fox giggled, "Taomon, at your service."

            Taomon bowed and Cody bowed back in respect. She said, "I'm a messenger of the Southern region of the Digital World. The Southern region and the East are waiting on Flamedramon's command. I know that he is stuck somewhere, but all digimon willing to fight for their rights to evolve is being readied at the temple which the prophecy speaks."

            "Hey, that's where we were going!" said Davis.

            "We should hurry on west!" said T.K.

            "Patamon digivolves to… Angemon!"

            The six-winged angel carried T.K. and Davis to the West. Wargreymon and Tai came second, and Ken, Yolei, Kari with Aquilamon and Stingmon came last. Davis turn around to look at the island and gasped, "Holy cow! There are hundreds of them!"

            T.K. turned around and said, "Talk about an army! Taomon is right."

            "Funny, T.P., how can Flamedramon lead an army like that while he can't control his own big mouth?"

            "Funny how his big mouth must have been rubbed off from you."

            On the island, Taomon smiled as she disappeared, "Let peace be with you, Sagittarimon."

            *~*~*~Flamedramon~*~*~

            "SkullSatamon, I want you to extract the Fire Angel from his host, mind you. I want it to be very painful," the Fallen Angel said as she looked at her dark, black gauntlet. The skeleton digimon nodded and turned towards the computer screen.

            "What are you gonna do to me?" Flamedramon demanded.

            "Well, first, I'm going to check if you have the Fire Angel and then we're going to take out the spirit, trap him, and slowly destroy him," she said as she approached the angel. She was face-to-face with him and Flamedramon noticed how butt ugly she was. Then unexpectedly she put her claws against the helmet Flamedramon wore and in a quick tug, it moved. He was startled by this act and he lunged at the angel, ignoring the chains. She just smiled and grabbed his neck, jerking the helmet off his face.

            Quickly, she slid it off his head and blade was still intact, leaving him blinking in the dim light. She tossed the helmet away, which was caught by Raidramon. Flamedramon saw his brother looking at him in pity and hoped for the best. The Fallen Angel looked directly into his eyes and smiled slyly, "My, Magnamon, you have grown up."

            "Why do you care?" he rolled his eyes and noticed that the sixteen spires is glowing a dark, purplish light. 

            "Well, you and me have some unusual tie," she chuckled as she touched his soft, blue face. Then she tapped his white snout. He growled as he tried to move his head around to avoid her claws, "Don't touch me."

            "Madam, the NDM is ready," SkullSatamon announced. The Fallen Angel whipped her body around and smiled, "I'll do the control."

            "As you wish, master," he bowed. Flamedramon made a sour face.

            _Master? What a freak._

            The Angel looked at the computer and then turned a large dial slowly. The black towers were humming while they glowed brighter. The rings started to revolve around an object that looked like it was covered in white goop. Flamedramon turned his head left and right, fearing something that might not hurt him physically, but mentally.

            _Uh oh._

_            I believe that this is going to hurt._

_            Great. Just great. I'm trying to save the world and I can't beat a stupid machine?_

            Then, it happened. Purple electricity course through Flamedramon's chains and enter his body. It was so suddenly, that he was in total shock.

            _Shimata…it hurts._

            "Ow," he said as the angel smiled. He felt his skin burning as the pain subsided, but instead, it continued on. 

            _Argh! The pain! Make it stop!_

_            We can do this! We can fight it! It hurts, but we are strong!_

_            Fladra! Can't you feel it?_

_            Yes, barely. If you think something else, it would not hurt._

_            I'll try._

            Flamedramon closed his eyes and thought about the beginning of his journey. The Fallen angel noticed how Flamedramon struggled to endure it and she flipped a switch. Flamedramon then saw was supposed to be long gone destroyed with his own eyes. The large, digimon with the lust to destroy the digital world: Malomyotismon. He tried to erase the picture, but it felt so real.

            _No way…_

_            What do you mean? Flamedramon! Your seeing things! Snap back to normal!_

_            I can't he is just too real!_

_            Flamedramon! Pull your self together! It's the stupid machine that doing this AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!! _

            Then MaloMyotismon disappeared and then, there are those two figures that he never had forgotten. Flamedramon growled and sputtered as the figures danced in his mind.

            "Arukenimon…Mummymon…" he muttered wide-eyed. The Fallen Angel smiled as she spotted a red, bird-like aura around Flamedramon and on the middle of his fore head, the three triangles surrounding the fourth on each side appeared. "It's time to release the Fire Angel."

            _AAAAHHHHHHH!!! The pain! I'm feeling it!  It's too powerful! Flamedramon! Where are you?_

_            Stop it Fladra, they are alive. I have lost. I can't do it! They are too real…_

_            Snap out of IIIIIIITTTTT!!!!_

            The figures that materialized in Flamedramon's mind disappeared and then they were suddenly at a cliff. A young boy with navy blue hair was picking up shells as an older girl was at the top of the cliff. The girl was grim and was weeping for something she lost. The boy tried to cheer her up, but it was no avail. He said happily, "Don't worry, he'll come back."

            She said to him, "No, no, I lost him and I can't get him back, Fladra. I'll die partnerless because nobody cared for me but you and him."

            "No, please, don't cry. We will get him back," he said. "I promise. We'll go back and find him. He there somewhere."

            "I'm sorry Fladra! I'm very sorry. I can't take this pressure anymore. I can't. I have to…goodbye," she said tearfully as she walked to the edge of the cliff. Then she tipped herself over it and plummeted towards the sea. Fladra was trying to grab her, but then she was in no reach. He climbed off the dangerous mountain, trying to find where she fell to, but he couldn't find her. He stumbled off the hill and landed on the soft sand of the beach. He ran as his little feet could carry him. He was jumping rocks and then saw in horror. She disappeared. A tiny device was floating towards him. It was a blue D-3.

            He picked it up and stood there in silence as realization came to him. He cried and sobbed in fury as the ocean drowned out his sorrow, "FLAYDRAN!"

            The name echoed throughout the chamber as the Fallen angel heard the name.

            _Flaydran? She's gone? No!_

_            Flaydran? Such a valueless name. Why hesitate?_

_            No, Fallen, she is my partner and you're the reason that a boy's life was destroyed. Once your cursed spirit is gone from my body, I will destroy you._

            "AARRAGH!" The fallen angel slammed her fist against the computer, creating large dents in the surface. Small drops of tear formed in her eyes. Then something seized her mentally and then she became cold-hearted and turned the black dial to the maximum power, as the aura grew brighter.

            Fladra's mind suddenly snapped as the death of his forgotten sister and his rage of digimon infiltrated Flamedramon's mind and he became silent.

            "No!" Flamedramon cried out. His heart was pounding in awareness that Fladra had lost. He tried to tell Flamedramon to get rid of the illusions. Flamedramon was angered and then he managed to curse and yell out to the Fallen Angel, "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

            She just smiled and turned the knob. Then, unexpectedly, there was that horrible creature that was a total hybrid freak. It had the Kabuterimon's head…

            Flamedramon's pupils narrowed into dots and said in a quivering voice, "Kimeramon."

            It actually laughed and cackled as it extended its claws towards Flamedramon and it said, "You cannot defeat the faces of darkness."

            "STOP IT!" he cried as his veins bulged and his eyes were distorted. Then he began to cry. Tears were dripping to his bare chest and his ears fell behind. He at last muttered out loud, "Stop it…"

            BOOM! CRACK! An entire wall of the chamber was covered in dust. Slave drivers came to see what wrong, but they were either driven back or deleted by six unknown digimon. They were not slaves, but warriors. One of them had a dolphin's tail and it hopped to and fro to dodge attacks and fire back. One of them looked like a Veedramon and it was bustling through a horde of digimon. The rest were quite unidentified, but one of them with brown hair was heading towards Flamedramon. The Fallen Angel hopped off the controls and approached the strange digimon, enraged, "What are you doing here, disturbing my process?"

            It stood there and then drew its wooden swords. It whirled them around and then hit the Angel hard on her head. She fell unconscious as the digimon ran pass her. It arrived, as Flamedramon was barely conscious. The samurai digimon twirled the blades in an arc and slammed them down hard against the chains, ignoring the dark energy, "Double Strike!" 

            SHRAK! Flamedramon collapsed on the floor, showered with broken chains. He struggled to get up, but the unknown digimon helped him and slung his arms over the muscular digimon's back. Flamedramon squinted and notice the crest of sincerity on the white mask. The digimon who help him reassured him and said, "It's okay, Magnamon, you'll be safe."

            "Hurry up! Yashamon! I don't think we can hold much longer!" said one of the digimon warriors, which looked like a kangaroo with boxing gloves.

            The digimon who carried Flamedramon sheathed its swords and carried the digimon into its arms. It ran.

            The digimon who attacked retreated into the hole they made. The Veedramon rode on a tiny mammoth digimon with the crest of love on its helmet. The Veedramon yelled to the passing digimon who held Flamedramon, "Give me the Angel!"

            The silent digimon nodded and threw the semi-conscious body of Flamedramon over the mammoth's back. Then there was a cry as one of his friends deleted Raidramon to release the dark matter that infested him. Then he reappeared outside of the mountain that was the Fallen Angel's headquarters. Depthmon dealt the rest of the attacking slave drivers and hopped towards the exit.

            Flamedramon tried to look up at the ones who rescued him, but the Veedramon silenced him, "Shush! Brother, you are safe. Go to sleep now…"

*~*~*~*Davis~*~*~*~*

            "Man! When will she stop crying? If Taomon says that Flamedramon is going here one way or the other, Flamedramon could be here any minute," he cocked his head towards Gatomon.

            "How would you know?" said Yolei hotly.

            "Because I know," he winked, "Fladra put the crest of miracles in my hands for a reason. It keeps on glowing when anything happen that is more likely weird."

            "You have it?" asked Taomon.

            "Yeah, it's right here," he said blankly as he pulled it out. The edges were gleaming in the light. 

            Taomon looked at it and said, "Keep it, it belongs to you."

            Davis looked at the beautiful thing and shook his head, "It can't. It belongs to Fladra."

            Taomon shook her head, "No, didn't you read the prophecy? It mostly revolves around you, Flamedramon, and Fladra. Mind you."

            "What about Kari's digimon?" Davis asked.

            "She too, must help him."

            *~*~*~Digimental Tamers~*~*~

            "So, how is he?" asked the Golden Veedramon as he turned his big head towards a digimon with steel X's on its head and chest, while most of his body is covered in silver straps. The digimon shook his feathery head as his long wings rattled like stone, "Gotten worse, GoldV-Dramon. His is still sleeping, but he is shaken up pretty badly. His eyes are enlarged and his mouth is dry."

            He sighed, "Would have gotten worse. If he wakes, we'll try as hard to bring his spirit back. Then we'll go get Sagittarimon."

            The digimon with the dolphin tail jumped in glee, "Then we kick arse, mates!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen to Flamedramon now?

Chapter 9: Time to Reset

            Okay, that chapter kind of sucks, though, but hey! I actually finished the chapter while the weekdays are harsh. I mean, finishing this story at ten o' clock when I should be doing my homework. Damn history! So uh…Review!

D.C.


	9. Time to Reset

Uhh... it's chapter 9?

"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself." –Franklin Roosevelt

For my Hero, Have I Loved Thee?

By D.C.

Time to Reset: Flamedramon's Illness- Fladra's Training 

            _Fladra's gone. I can't believe it. He's dead. He won't come back like his sister…It's my fault. I can't do it! I want to go home. I wish that I didn't leave the stupid party or else a friend I have made close to is gone. Why don't I just start over? Gatomon…I hate her. She's one of the reasons that I left the party. Yet why am I so happy that she is close to me? I never love her …I hate the stupid angels…But why am I sad?_

            Flamedramon groaned and sweated as the digimon who freed him from the machine cleaned and dressed his wound while it dapped a wet cloth over his head. This digimon wore brown pants and a white zipper shirt that was covered by thorny green vines that wrapped around its chest into a criss-cross style. It wore a pure white helmet with the crest of sincerity engraved on it. Green markings were also under the eyes slits and two medium sized horns sprouted out of it. Brown hair was spiked behind the head covering and ears were barely visible. It also wore wooden gauntlets and a small stuff animal was behind its back. Two swords also stuck out behind its back and the vines attached them. Of course, his name was called Yashamon, the Honorable Sincerity. 

            "Hey Yazha, iz ze all right?" said another digimon who is three times as small as Yashamon. This one however is like a bee. It has four wings and was mainly yellow and purple. It has its visor that was over its blue head engraved into the crest of knowledge. The red stinger was located at the back of his head. His armor name was the Genius of Knowledge. That name did annoy him, so he preferred is digital name: Honeybeemon, although its more corny.

            Yashamon shook his head. He said, "He is in the hatred stage. I hope he doesn't get to the total depression. Pity, such as brave guy, you know."

            "Hmm, I know zomething that zould really wake him zup!" the bee grinned his usual grin.

            "Please don't tell me, the honey revival," he groaned, remembering the time he was knocked out and his brother gave him some. It made him awake during the entire night. Well, that wasn't as worse as Setmon's herbal tea drink, which was vulgar. Yashamon did wonder how Setmon did get the drink to taste unpleasant, but it was a _secret recipe_.

            "Yep zit wouldn't zurt," he said as he pulled out a crystal flask. Yashamon rolled his eyes and walked a few feet away from the injured body. Honeybeemon dropped a few liquid of yellow stuff into the gaping mouth.

            Then there was a big reaction as Flamedramon suddenly sat up, sputtering yellow goop all over the area. He roared as the boom shook the entire forest and it was even heard thirty miles away!

            He then set his head against the pillow and then shot up again, "What in the world was that?"

            "My favorite revival potion. It alwayz does ze workz," Honeybeemon winked at him.

            "Dude, who are you? You're kind of like…small," said Flamedramon asked as he measured the height with his claws.

            "Well zo much for helping you, brother!" said the digimon in a hurtful tone.

            "Brother? Oh! You mean Flamedramon's brother! Whoa! Talk about family," Flamedramon whistled.

            Yashamon looked at him and asked while wiping yellow liquids off his gauntlets, "You're Fladra? You're the inheritor of miracles? Where's Flamedramon?"

            "Yes, maybe, and I don't know," Fladra answered, "Been trying to reach his mind, but he really, I mean really depressed. I don't know what happened, because I grew into conscious right now."

            Yashamon looked at Honeybeemon and their eyes were troubled. Fladra knew something's wrong with Flamedramon, so he asked, "Is that bad?"

            Yashamon sighed as he stepped up and crouched next to the winged dragon. He shook his head, "He going have to go over the hill. You see? He is in terrible shock and it can't be helped. Before you woke up, he was in the hatred stage of this shock. It called the NDM aftermath. Now it's too late to come back to normal. He is going to go to amnesia. Afterwards he would be weakened and at last either destroyed or he sacrificed a virtue that helps him the most: mainly courage."

            "And that's bad," he said, "but, does it affect me?"

            "We don't know. It seems that it only affect digimon. The only digimon who ever fell at the aftermath is the host of the Fire Angel. After the Fire Angel was released from his host, the poor digimon refused to fight and then he disappeared into thin air. We never track the digimon down, for it was rumored that the data became nothing."

            "He's invisible?" Fladra gaped and looked at his claws.

            "No, I hope not," Yashamon said.

            "So, what shall we do?"

            "First Magnamon has to come back fast in a few days, but the aftermath takes weeks! With Magnamon gone, we're toast. Magnamon's partner has to get him to turn into the Imperial dragon and we can fight. Once we try to get you to the temple, Magnamon would be tested only because he is the only brother that never took the test of becoming a Digimental Tamer. It's the test of bravery. Then you get the crystal inside the temple after the testing and your body should split into your own selves, as it was suppose to be an antibody. We would thought of training Magnamon, but he's wandering in your mind and you just grew into conscious."

            "Thanks to him, I'm still alive," said Fladra as he jerked his tail at Honeybeemon. He reached into Flamedramon's mind and picked up a bit of the depressed thoughts. 

            _Fladra's dead. All because of me…_

            "He's still sad."

            "And it is going to be worse if he gives up."

            "Dude, if I could give him my courage…hey! Can this testing know which courage belongs to which person or digimon?"

            "I have never thought of it."

            "Can I train for this test, or study?"

            "You?" Honeybeemon laughed, "Human? You want to do thiz? That's crazy! Humanz can't act like digimon."

            "Hey! I've been in a body of a digimon for five months and I already know the basics. That's why I can do anything!" Fladra puffed his chest.

            "Canz you attack without Flamedramon'z aidz?"

            "Uh…On second thought…Can you help me?" Fladra's blue ears cocked to one side as his tail twitched.

            Yashamon and Honeybeemon looked at each other and the insect cracked up as Yashamon looked about, his eyes brightened by the humor of it all. Fladra was hurt and begged, "Don't you want to do this for your youngest brother? What about the Fire Angel? Dude, this world is at stake and you take this a joke?"

            Just then the digimon with the dolphin tail hopped towards them and stopped. The digimon announced, "Lunch time, mates! Good ole Setmon's cookin."

            Yashamon and Honeybeemon groaned. As they got up and walked out of the clearing, following the digimon, Fladra got up, wrapped the blanket around his neck and lumbered behind them.

            They came to a clearing where the Digimental Tamers ate. There were logs to sit on, and Fladra sat on one next to Yashamon when some Tamer picked him up by his shoulders and carried him to another log where Raidramon sat. The tamer grunted as Fladra whipped his head around, feeling offensive, "Thou must sit at young area, for thou art young."

            Raidramon crouched down and purred, "Thanks Kangaroomon. You are ever so kind."

            "Yes, it is true, I am Kangaroomon, the Kindly Fighter," Kangaroomon's smile came to a grin as he folded his boxer-like arms around his chest.

            "Why me," he muttered looking at the food that was being passed around by the infamous cook, Setmon, the Lovable One.

~*~*~Davis~*~*~

            "Dude, what's taking Flamedramon so long?" Davis asked Taomon.

            She answered, "He out of the Fallen Angel's reach and training for the test that would follow him to this temple."

            "Uh huh. Flamedramon isn't _bright_ enough to pass a test."

            "It is dealing with physical and mental strength. Gatomon's gonna be involved in this."

            "Well, that's a different story. But, Kari-."

            "Yes, she's going to be fine without Gatomon. Kari would wait outside with T.K. while you go inside and retrieve your partner after he finishes."

            Davis looked at the sad face of Gatomon, who was sitting on a rock next to the temple they arrived at. The description is very much the same as the picture in the prophecy. The crests were carved in colored stones and they were twirling around on their base.

            Patamon set down the water bucket he was giving to some thirsty digimon and trotted towards Gatomon. He sighed as he sat next to her.

            "Are you okay? Worrying about him? It's not entirely your fault that Flamedramon's, you know, the way he is."

            "What? A freak? I made him into a two-minded freak with wings that some angel wannabe wants for some odd reason. Big deal. It's just that I, uh, I…"

            Patamon's ears drooped behind his head, knowing what Gatomon feels about Flamedramon.

            "Do you like him?"

            "Well," Gatomon started, but tears came to her eyes. "I can't. I love you, but the feeling inside does not feel right. I think I like Flamedramon more than just a friend…"

            "Well?" Patamon asked.

            "He saved my life just as much as you do."

            "Well?"

            "He died trying to save me once."

            "Well?"

            "Just as the last of him dies away, he told me that he would always love me."

            "And?"

            "Is that my destiny? Loving a dragon? We are a different species. I'm an angel and he's a dragon," Gatomon's eyes looked into Patamon's. 

            "Well," Patamon began, "I hate to break it to you. I knew it all along. It did not matter what species Veemon is. You love him. How about it?"

            "Yeah, maybe you're right," Gatomon looked away and saw the crest of hope spinning on its pillar.

*~*~*~Fladra*~*~*~ and a few days later

            It was a nice, peaceful forest where the Digimental Tamers dwelled until the training started.

            "RRRUUAAAAGHH! Flaming Fist!" Fladra cried as he flung the fireballs at Yashamon. Yashamon spun his blades in a wheel and the fire dispersed. He then charged at Fladra. Fladra followed suit.

            CLANG! Fladra grunted as he felt the wooden swords striking his horn. He gave Yashamon a bear hug and slammed him down on the ground. Fladra flipped over him as Yashamon tried to sweep his legs off the ground. The boy/digimon coolly posed himself into a stance, while the warrior digimon struggled to get up. Both of them panted. At last, Yashamon flung his swords into the ground and bowed. Fladra stopped and bowed. 

            "Well done!" Yashamon clapped. "You've passed my training of agility. Now, go along, kid. GoldV-dramon's waiting for you."

            "So, what's that pole up there?" Fladra looked up, ready for any training.

            "That's the catwalk. I want you to jump up there. I want graceful movements when you land," said GoldV-Dramon.

            "Like dancing grace?"

            "Zince when you learn how to dance?" Honeybeemon raised his eye.

            Fladra glared at him, "Since I was young, so?"

            "Jump! Young laddie!" Depthmon clapped his claws. Fladra's ears tilted to one side and he gritted, "Well, it shouldn't be a problem. One, two, three!"

            He couched down until his buttocks touched the floor and he sprang…a bit too much…

            "Fladra! You just missed the catwalk!" yelled GoldV-Dramon.

            "COME AGAIN?" Fladra yelled as he shot out of the trees.          

            _Man! I'll never do this again._

            What he mean is that that he jumped a hundred feet up into the air when Flamedramon's brothers want him to jump a mere ten feet. Big difference. Then realization hit him. They want him to control his powers. Puffs of air made his wings unfold and he glided around, looking for the brothers.

            At last, he found the log and stood on it, gracefully. He looked down and asked, "How's that?"

            GoldV-Dramon slapped his dragon-like head.

            "Not bad! You've could have actually jump on it, not fly on it! Next!"

            "What's next?" asked Fladra as he sat on the log.

            "Push-ups!"

            "Uh oh."

            "Oh yah, mates!" Depthmon grinned at the unhappy Flamedramon.

            The next day…

            "Oh God! Somebody help me!" gasped Fladra as he struggled for his fortieth push-up while the fat GoldV-Dramon sat on his bare back. Fladra tried to withstand the weight, but with the wings, it's unbearable. So unbearable that his claws were dug into the ground by six inches.

            "Oh! Come on mate! Honeybeemon made his hundredth!" Depthmon snickered as Honeybeemon did made his hundredth with the tiny, mammoth-like, and red digimon with yellow stripes and blue horns balancing on the insect's back. Even the small bee beats a warrior digimon.

            "Bring zit on! One hundred ze one! One hundred ze two!"

            The mammoth digimon grinned as it said only one word as Honeybeemon pushed up and down, "Fun."

            "Argh! I can't do it!" Fladra was flat tired. He collapsed on his forty-one and a half. Sweat poured from his neck and back. Even for Flamedramon's strength, it wasn't good enough compared to the Digimental Tamers.

            "Alright! Bath time!" said GoldV-Dramon as he moved off the poor digimon's back.

            The Tamers evacuated the training grounds as Fladra struggled to get up. His muscles ached as he stumbled off towards the river.

            Minutes later…

            "Oh, come on, Fladra. I know being a Tamer is hard. Do you want to really drown yourself?" asked Raidramon as he splashed playfully around.

            Flamedramon's head came out of the river, soaked. His body was lying lazily at the edge of the river, giving some neck space to dunk his white and blue face with the helmet markings on it into the water.

            "I don't think that Flamedramon could fit in. Well, neither can I," said Fladra dejectedly.

            "Did you use your guts to do it?" 

            "Why bother? I tried."

            "Hey Fladra!" said the digimon with the silver straps, "How's your arm?"

            "My arm?" He sat up and looked at his right arm. The bandaged was still covered in red stains. And he thought that digimon heals fast, but the vigorous training caused the wound to open.

            "It's bleeding."

            "Well, then, let me help you. My name's Gargoylemon," he said as he unwrapped the bandage. It was flowing a little bit, so the kind digimon wrapped another clean bandage.  He then looked into Flamedramon's eyes and said, "Don't worry, Flamedramon, we're here with you. Don't you give up and let the Fallen beat you."

            Fladra smirked and said, "He'll never give up, Gargoylemon."

            "I know, but he is so young to get involved with us brothers."

            "How young?"

            "Umm, a mere fifty years apart from Raidramon."

            "Fifty!?"

            "Yep."

            "Whoa! That's impossible! How old is your mom?"

            "The Digital World is our mother, young boy!" he grinned. "While you're with your partner, Raidramon did the youngest role."

            "Well, how come he doesn't work as hard as me?" he jerked his wet head towards the playful digimon.

            "He's not needed for the testing."

            "So, is this testing destined for Flamedramon?"

            "It may, for it also proves that he is one of us, the Digimental Tamers. We have powers beyond Ultimate. Magnamon, however, is still having powers beyond Ultimate and we want him to be further than Mega."

            "No, no, no. It's much impossible for an Armor to have powers beyond Mega."

            Fladra paused, images flashed inside his head. He shook them and said, "Who knows what happens if Magnamon did not have the power. He might fail this test?"

            "Yes, you are correct. Now, its dinner," Gargoylemon winked at him as he got up and left Fladra near the river. Fladra sighed and thought about the prophecy.

            _Over the land where the tigers roam…I hope that everyone's right…_

_            Where am I?_

_            Flamedramon?_

_            Who's Flamedramon? Am I Flamedramon?_

            Uh oh… 

            "Guys!" Fladra cried as he scrambled onto his feet and ran towards the diner area.

            Yashamon was the one who heard the news first and then his ears quivered, "It's too fast! Fladra boy, you must help Flamedramon."

            "How?" Panicked Fladra.

            "You're the one who is inside of his body, feed him his memories!"

            "How?"

            "Just do it!"

            "Uhh," he closed his eyes and concentrated on the memories that were given to him long ago. Then the voice spoke.

            _I was Veemon?_

_            I believe yes._

_            When did I become Flamedramon?_

_            You will find out._

            Fladra skipped dinner (Setmon's cooking, again) and walked towards a cliff where his next lesson would be swimming for some weird reason. He sat down and continued. Then one of his artistic talents sprang to life as he retold the story of Flamedramon to his friend that was Flamedramon, but now, he was the listener…

            "Then you armor digivolved to Magnamon and have a bit gotten your butt wiped around by Kimeramon, but Wormon, the digimon I mentioned earlier, re-energized you and then in one Extreme Jihad (I'm going Japanese…The dubs were really screwed at this part), Kimeramon was no more."

            "What happened to Wormon?" Flamedramon asked in a small, quiet voice.

            "He paid a price when he save your life and his partner. The poor guy sacrificed himself. Like you did when you sacrificed yourself to save Gatomon."

            "And when was it?"

            "You will find out sooner or later, Flamedramon. Anyway my name is Fladra Rie Nidaiisha."

            "Are you my conscious or something?"

            "In a way, but we need to eat."

            "I have a craving for fish."

            "Funny, fish was not really your type."

            "But, I'm blue as the sea."

            "You are a fire-type digimon."

            "Oh well, I'm hungry."

            "Fine then. Is freshwater okay?"

            "I don't mind."

            Fladra sneaked quietly down the cliff and hopped towards the stream. The moon glinted against the soft blue skin of his back and the orange tips of his wings were dancing in colors. A splash was heard and a great amount of struggling came from Fladra. He stabbed a large fish with one of his claws and it was dead. Fladra tore at the scales and then concentrated on his fire. It lit up between his gauntlets and in a few minutes, the fish was well cooked. He munched hungrily at it until the bones, the head, and the tail remained. 

Fladra tossed it back into the sea and curled up into a ball of feathers and fell asleep. He thought hard about his sister. Flaydran was a digidestined. He did know about it for the rest of his life. Until now, he was unsure what would happen to him. He remembered how Flaydran had gotten her digimon.

            It was the very day Daemon came. He was a maturing boy, but was very young and tender. His parents fretted about the attacks going around at Heighten View Terrace. Then a wandering ball of fire strayed from Daemon and obliterated their home. His parents were frantic because he and his sister were stuck in the burning building. Flaydran tried to help her brother, but then she blacked out because of the smoke. Fladra crawled towards an entrance that her sister found. Suddenly a part of the burning ceiling collapsed and he wished from something to save them. A light bursted from Flaydran's pocket and a white hole appeared into the middle of the room. Flamedramon leaped out of the portal and knocked the fire away from him, Fladra, and Flaydran. He carried the two into his muscular arms and skipped towards the exit.

            At last, they made it. Flamedramon set Flaydran down and nuzzled her. Her eyes opened and sighed, "Thanks."

            Fladra looked at his new hero and asked, "Are you a digimon?"

            The digimon faced him; a scar was carved into his helmet, creating fierceness. He said, "I am Flamedramon the Fiery Courage. I am the partner of Flaydran and will ever be."

            Fladra grinned, "I wanna have a digimon partner!"

            Flamedramon smirked and said, "I'll promise to get you one."

Next day….

            "Yo ho! Laddie! What are ye sleeping near a river that 'old! You're not a water-type digimon ya know!"

            "Wah?" Fladra opened his eyes. He is still in the digital world when he dreamed of home and he's still Flamedramon. Stretching his wings, he sat up and groggily stared at Depthmon. His legs were numb from sleeping halfway in the water. He flexed his legs until the numbness disappeared as his thigh armor dried up.

            The merman thumped his tail as he held two large bags in his vines. He nodded, "Good now, boy, I need ya help to 'arry the fish."

            "Why?"

            "A nice feast 'ould help ya on ye journey to the 'emple."

            "But I'm not ready."

            "GoldV-'ramon said that ye come to 'emple today cuz we don't 'ave time."

            "But," Fladra responded, "Flamedramon needs time to recuperate."

            "Naw. Angel wannabe is 'athering army. It's not 'ood."

            "Aww."

            Depthmon dropped a bag of fish into Fladra's hands and then started up the stream. He paused and turned around, "One more thang. There isa one more exercise before we let ya on ye own."

            Fladra slung the heavy bundle over his shoulders and looked at Flamedramon's brother, "And what's that?"

            "Ya need to dejevolve Raidramon, mate."

            Fladra nearly dropped his bundle, "WHAT?"

            "Our 'rother needs to evolve."

            "But-" the fire digimon began, but Depthmon silenced him.

            "No buts. It's final."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now Fladra is in trouble. How will he digivolve Raidramon?

Chapter 10: Power of Evolution

Sorry it took so long. I've unexpectedly gone to China and back and am very tired. Well, this is getting very interesting, eh? Now I have summer school and it will take longer and I thought.

D.C.

Reviews and don't Flame!

II

II

II

II

V


	10. Power of Evolution

Ah! I, D.C., shall sleep forever more! *Snuggles pillow* *Looks at readers* *Stands up*. Ahem. Welcome back for chapter 10 of For my Hero, Have I loved thee? I'm going to finish it by a few chapters and continue on to the Digimon Summoners. Now, that's all I have to say, so let get rolling!

"Whenever you see darkness, there is an extraordinary opportunity for the light to burn brighter." –Bono

For My Hero, Have I Loved Thee?

By The Dragon of Courage

Power of Evolution: Raidramon Evolves, the Virus Subsides

            Flamedramon walked in a bleak corridor. He did not remember who he was or why he came into existence. All he could only do was keep walking and hope for the exit. He thought. _Did I come into existence for Fladra to be happy? The only voice I trust? I trust in myself, right?_

            Then he heard a creepy voice calling his name. Then wind blew from behind. Flamedramon's spines prickled. He turned around, and he saw nothing. He turned back and began walking down the bleak corridor of no return.

            Then laughter was heard. He felt anger and yelled, "What are you laughing about?!"

            Then, he reached a room and there, stood black in the middle of the chamber, was Kimeramon. Flamedramon was told that he was an enemy with this mutant, so he posed himself for a fight. He said in a shaky voice, "I-I do not want to fight you, but I will!"

            The digimon cackled, "Haha! A puny digimon like you would be crushed at my will. Advance father and your memories are there. Do you want them, or, do you want them tossed out the window?"

            Flamedramon did not move. His teeth gritted. _Help me…anyone?_

            Fladra was led into the cooking section of the camp. There, stood the mammoth Setmon. Setmon looked at him and asked Depthmon, "Kid?"

            "He's doing the cookin'," Depthmon said. 

            "Wha-?" Fladra started to protest, but got a jab by Depthmon's elbow. He smiled, realizing what the rest of the Tamer's wanted.

            "Fine," said Setmon after he gave one hard look at the innocent Flamedramon. He left the section. Depthmon said, "Now, the real cookin' starts. Fladra, give me those dry noodles. We're makin' the best ramein noodles no mon has ever tasted so good in their life!"

            "First," Fladra added, "Let the pot boil."

            Kimeramon made his move! Flamedramon was suddenly thrown against one of the walls and collapsed. The evil digimon approached the fallen warrior, "It is too easy. Why don't you just give up?"

            The words 'give up' rang into Flamedramon's head. He couldn't understand himself. Why? Why won't he give up? There was a reason, but Flamedramon just lay there. He thought while Kimeramon waited. He chuckled at him pathetically, "Your move. Fight or walk away."

            His senses told him to keep fighting, but Flamedramon did not want to fight, even though he beat his enemy already, yet he agreed to not walk away.

            Fladra kept stirring the big cauldron while Depthmon kept chopping away at the fish. He asked a question, "Depthmon? When did you guys come into existence?"

            "Aye," Depthmon began, "when we were born at the same time, many dejimon consider us as an unusual group of babes. We look the same, but dun sound the same. We love adventures. Boy, do we love 'em. Well, one day, we've explored a 'emple an' found an unusual relic in the middle of a chamber. It was all jagedy and sharp, y'know. One of us, the bold, leader-type one, lifted the dang thing up and two ghostly spirits rose, one, the Fire Angel, the other, the Fallen Angel.  The Fallen one whisked 'erself away to some mountain. The Fire one was gratified to be free. He gave us a digivolution step higher an' a power to disassemble our data if we wanted to and reassemble. Well, we digivolved to what we are now. We swore to protect him an' all that 'uff. Then Magnamon was born just as we were about to finish the battle 'ith the Fallen angel. We were distracted by our joy, that we've left Flamedramon, our leader, alone with the Angel. Bad move. He was taken as a slave along with several other dejimon. The relic split into two as the Fallen stored the Fire in a cave in the southern part of the digital world. It broke our heart and our brotherhood. We've failed as guardian. What really disturbed us is that Flamedramon was a partner with a girl. I've believed that she 'ould be depressed if her 'artner was gone."

            Fladra stood there, understood why his sister's partner had not come back. He asked in a shaky tone, "What if she committed suicide?"

            "That is a possibility."

            He shuddered as the pot boiled and bubbles formed.

            At last, Flamedramon got up, using the wall as his support. Kimeramon said, "What is it, fight, or retreat."

            He muttered under his breath, "Neither."

            "Then let your fears choose for you."

            Then dark shadows surrounded him, as he was struck paralyzed with fear. 

            _I cannot do this, man!_

            "So, how did'ye like it?" Depthmon asked.

            The Tamers tasted their first good food in their life.  Then their eyes lit up.

            "Oh! It felt like heaven!"

            "Good."

            "Golly! It's delicious!"

            "Umm! The sushi is awesome!"

            Fladra smiled as he ate his food.

            Each of the shadows wrapped their coiled around Flamedramon's limbs like snakes. He tried to shake them off, but they just held on. Kimeramon cackled, "A weakling like you cannot defeat the darkness!"

            Flamedramon fell to his knees and growled. Then he felt stuff sliding off his body. He looked at his arms and the armor was melting off! The dragon did not know what was happening to him, for Kimeramon had locked up his memory.

            "Now, Fladra, this part you are going to do will be hard to do," GoldV-Dramon said as Raidramon trotted behind.

            "Why's that?"

            "Well, evolving another digimon is a rare power. Now, I want you to concentrate and look into your mind and see a red pyramid."

            "A red pyramid? I did not remember us having a red pyramid before."

            "Just search through your mind and find it."

            "Okay, whatever," Fladra muttered as he closed his eyes. _Hmm…a red pyramid…_

            "Useless, my boy," Kimeramon cackled throughout Flamedramon's mind. "Useless…"

            Flamedramon sat there, his armor totally melted off, and he looked blank. _Useless…_

            Then a burst of light rushed through the chamber and Kimeramon flickered in the shadows. Flamedramon looked up and said, "Fladra?"

            Fladra surveyed the bright room in Fladra's mind. _Red Pyramid. Huh, how am I gonna find a stupid pyramid when the room is too bright!_

            Then he saw a glistening red light in the distance. He ran towards it. There, floating in midair stood the upside-down pyramid. It gleamed and sparkled a crimson color as Fladra touched it. His hand fell though the membrane. He withdrew his hand and pictured the hyper Raidramon in his head.

            In the physical world, Flamedramon's body glowed a reddish color as a triangle surrounded by three little ones on each side appeared on his right gauntlet. He tossed the power towards Raidramon whispering, "Matrix Evolution."

            Raidramon was bathed in a purple light.

            "Raidramon digivolves to…Cerberumon!"

            The playful digimon was suddenly changed into a fearsome black dog with two dog-like shoulder pads resting on his back. White hair flowed from his head and tied together by blue bands, leaving it hanging on both sides of the neck. His body was armored with three metal blades stick out of each of the four paws. He growled as he flung his head in happiness.

            "I am Cerberumon. I am the guard dog of the Dark Area. Every digimon come into my lair and none will get out."

            Fladra snapped back to normal and looked at the strange new digimon, "Whoa!"

            "I'm 'whoa' all right. Now, ride on me."

            "Ride you?"

            GoldV-dramon said, "You need to, Fladra. A friend of Flamedramon's in danger."

            "Gatomon?"

            "Hurry!" Cerberumon growled. Fladra saddled up onto the large dog and Cerberumon rode like never before.

            "Fladra!" Yashamon ran to catch up with the running digimon. "Here!"

            He tossed a bundle at Fladra and he caught it instantly. As Cerberumon ran towards the temple, Fladra grasped the parcel.

            "No, no, my boy, Fladra will not get you," Kimeramon whispered in Flamedramon's dazed ears.

            "Fladra?" Flamedramon cried, before he collapsed in his puddle of liquid metal.

            "Argh!" Fladra clutched his chest. Cerberumon asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

            Fladra gasped, "It's okay, Cerberumon, I'm fine."

            "Okay, whatever." The demonic dog snorted. Fladra sighed as he tugged at the paper parcel and smiled. On his lap were his helmet and some sort of chest armor, since his broke. He slipped his familiar helmet on his head and took a look at the funny looking chest armor. It was similar to his, but it was golden and red and it came with shoulder guards adorned with flames. He shrugged as he put it on, not noticing the symbol of fire engraved on the back, along with the crest of courage. The new armor was fit for the wings and a cape suddenly flowed out from his back.

            Of course Fladra did not notice that, for he was deep into Flamedramon's mind to find out what had happened to him.

            "Flamedramon? Flamedramon!" Fladra yelled as he enter a chamber he whizzed pass before. He saw Flamedramon, in a pool of metal, unmoving and quiet.

            Fladra settle himself besides his friend, his light flickering amongst the darkness. He pushed his buddy to wake him up.

            "Come on, Flamedramon. Please, don't die."

            "Why should he?" Kimeramon cackled.

            "Cause," Fladra said, "He's Davis' partner."

            Flamedramon open his eyes, but he had no pupil.

            "Partner?"

            "Flamedramon!" Kari cried as she ran towards Cerberumon. The dog digimon halted and lifted his head.

            "Is she your friend?"

            Fladra looked down and patted his friend's head behind the ears. "In a way, yes."

            He saddled off and turned around, eyeing Kari's tears and a few very peeved boys behind her.

            "What's wrong?"  
  


            "Gato…Gatomon's been taken as hostage by these Bakemon that ambushed our camp. They want to ransom," Kari blurted out. Fladra held her chin with one of his claws. He said, "Don't worry."

            Then, he faced the looming, ancient temple. Fladra ran.

            "Flamedramon! You can't! There's a-!" Davis yelled. Fladra slammed his fists on the doors. They opened and he entered. They closed.

            "-Bakemon seal." Davis finished, wide-eyed. T.K. laughed, "He's just as thick headed as yours. Haha."

            "Shut up, T.V. Anyway, did you see what he did? He went through it!"

            "Yeah! A partner is a friend, Flamedramon. Don't you remember that?" Fladra asked.

            "I-I can't remember," He stuttered. Fladra put his hand on Flamedramon's shoulder.

            "You must try. I am also your friend. I can only help you a bit, but the rest depends on you."

            In the physical world, Fladra/Flamedramon ran down the dark corridor until he met another door. Just as he touched it, the barriers disappeared and he entered a chamber. On the far back was Gatomon locked in a cage.

            "Gatomon!"

            The sadden eyes looked up. Gatomon's ear perked in happiness, "Flamedramon! Help me!"

            "I will!" Fladra ran up to the cage, ready to strike, but…

            WHAM! Flamedramon went down hard. He struggled to get up, but something grabbed his tail and swung him around the room. The unknown enemy released him, slamming him into a wall. 

            He stood up, using the wall as support. Then, the warrior noticed the laughing Bakemon outnumbering him. He muttered, "I won't give up."

            He charged.

            "Why, Fladra, why do they love me so?" Flamedramon asked silently.

            "Because of what you did long ago. You have evolved into powerful forms because your friends, Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Ken, Cody, and the whole gang, believed in you."

            "What did I do?"  
  


            "You never surrender your beliefs."

            "But, I am useless."

            "Useless for what? Can't fight for your memories?! You are not useless. You, the happy-go-lucky Veemon, are the most hilarious, fun-loving, and very romantic digimon I have ever met!"

            "Flaydran? Your sister?" he barely muttered.

            "Who care of my sister's death," Fladra snorted, "That was the past. This is now. I have come to something that I have always wanted to say is…Thank you."

            Flamedramon's eyes started to flicker with life.

            "Why? Have I done something good?"

            "You have changed my life. My point of view about digimon was different before. For months, I have hated digimon for what they did to my life."

            "You did?"

            "Yes," Fladra said, holding back tears. "Now, you have made a total impact on my future. Do you know now I have wanted to do?"

            "What?" Flamedramon asked in curiosity as his skin shined. 

            "A Digimon Craft Master. I'll carved digimon out of glass or marble. I'll promise you that if you'll promise me this."

            "What will it be?" His horn sharpened.

            "That you will live for me, for everyone, even your love for Gatomon. You will live to see the future and live to see my own gifts. And that you will never ever, ever give up."

            Fladra panted and painfully tried to straighten his back. His cloaked was scratched and his wings were in a mess. One part of his wings was sickly sticking out the wrong way, indicating a broken bone.

            Gatomon tried to reach towards him through the caged, crying piteously, "Flamedramon! I am so sorry!"

            Fladra whispered, "It is not your fault, it is not your fault."

            Then the Bakemon attacked before he could even blink!

            Flamedramon was thrown once more against the wall so hard that it crumbled. Dust flew and disappeared, revealing a heap of stones, and none of them stirred.

            Tears started to drip down Gatomon's eyes. _I can't believe it! He was just there for me. Now, he's gone. I haven't been able to say how much I have loved him_.

            "I am sorry…I…" she sputtered as the Bakemon approached the wounded digimon.

            Flamedramon then glowed. He then remembered who he was and what his purpose was in life.

            "To fulfill Davis' happiness, to become a Tamer, to live and see Fladra, and for Gatomon, I came. I came and became a partner. I came because they all loved me. Then, I shall show them my love."

            The melted armor then wrapped around flamedramon's limbs. They returned into the normal state, but it was very shiny and slick. Then he started to float. Beautiful red and orange wings sprouted from his back. He then glowed as bright as Fladra. Kimeramon snarled, "What is this?!"

            "…Love…"

            Flamedramon opened his eyes, cleared of any darkness that had been inside of him. He spoke, "It was love."

            He looked at Fladra. Fladra nodded. Flamedramon grinned, "There was a reason why I hold the crest of courage."

            "And why's that?!"

            Fladra and Flamedramon said in unison, "Cause we ain't gonna surrender to a real-pain-in-the-butt like you!"

            They melted together and started to beat the tar out of Kimeramon.

            Gatomon's tear fell onto the ground, "…You."

            Suddenly, thoughts formed in her head. _To guide my hero home…_

            The ground crumpled and split towards the gruesome pile. The debris scattered in all directions, catching the Bakemon in surprise. There, standing near to wall, was Flamedramon. He wasn't even injured. The wings were back the way it was and he had no scratches and whatsoever on him. Gatomon looked up, "What is happening?"

            Then he yelled at the top of his lungs as darkness spilled out of his mouth and armor, "GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

            The dark light flowed around its center sphere and it took shape. It became the negative side of him, but he was not surprised. Oh no, he was beating the crap out of his counter part.

            "AARRAAAHH!" Flamedramon yelled as he kicked at his enemy. It tried to dodge his wrath, but got a foot imprint on his face. The darkness tried to summon the Bakemon to outnumber him, but got more kicks and punches. The blows became stronger and harder to miss. His eyes glowed with passion. The pace quickened every minute.

            _So, this is what it looks like to become a Digimemtal Tamer_.

            Flamedramon managed to delete a few Bakemon before he laid his eyes on Gatomon. She gaped at his power and strength as Gatomon blushed furiously. He glared at her and then muttered, "Matrix Evolution."

            The four triangles shot out of his claws and maneuvered itself towards Gatomon. She gasped as unknown power flowed into her veins.

            "Gatomon…digivolves to…"

            "Kari? What's wrong?" T.K. asked in anxiety as Kari's hand shook. She muttered hoarsely as the digivice showed horizontal bars on the screen to its maximum, "Gatomon's digivolving."

            "Angewomon!"

            A soft, pink light befell onto the Bakemon. They cower in fear as the angel release a pink light with her index finger. Then, they were deleted. Flamedramon's counter part looked into Flamedramon's eyes in fear as he flew straight at it, his claws burning with fire.

            "Flaming Fist!" The darkness quickly dissipated and it was gone.

            Flamedramon lowered his claw and looked at Angewomon. Then he passed out.

            _Good job, Flamedramon._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will Flamedramon fight his own brother?

Find out on Chapter 11: Spirit of Guts

            Finally! I managed it through without sweat. ^-^

*New* Not many people does not know when I will post my fics, so I am doing a little author alert. If any want to join it, contact me via e-mail and write 'ff.net sub': Anya917@aol.com TTFN!

D.C.

II

II

II

II

V__


	11. Spirit of Guts

Wwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeee! I wuv you all! (Ignore me cuz I'm hyper now. Maybe that's what happens when watching eppie 28 of Frontier)

"Life does not have to be perfect to be wonderful." – Annette Funicello

For my Hero, Have I Loved Thee?

By the Dragon of Courage

Spirit of Guts: Fladra's Partner, CyberDenkimon the Dramon Slayer

            As Flamedramon awakened, his flaming eyes stared back at the shiny helmet of Angewomon. He blushed furiously as he looked at his feet and realized that she was carrying him.

            "Uhh…Gatomon?"

            "Yes?"

            "Is it okay if you…err…ah…?" Flamedramon's ears went crimson. Angewomon understood, "All right."

            She set him down carefully as he stretched his wings. Flamedramon looked at her and the around the room, "So, now what?"

            "I have no clue."

            Flamedramon then spotted a door that wasn't opened. He walked up to it and pushed it, but it wouldn't bulge. He flapped his wings, "Dead end."

            Angewomon sighed as Flamedramon push harder, but it still wouldn't bulge. Then her feathery bow grew longer than it was before.

            "Celestial Arrow!" The door cracked, but it stood. She heard a voice.

            "Next time, give me a warning," coughed the dazed Flamedramon as his armor was burnt. Angewomon giggled as she blushed. 

            The next few hours, Flamedramon asked timidly,

            "I have a question. Do you like me?"

            Angewomon as surprised, "What?"

            "Do you like me?"

            "Why?" She's too nervous to release her feelings.

            "Nothing," Flamedramon shrugged as he squat down next to the angelic digimon. "It's just that…. erm."

            "You love me?" she finalized his statement. He nodded as he reddened. Angewomon bent down and kissed him. She whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

            As he looked up, the gate swung opened. Dust poured from its ancientness and Flamedramon stepped into the next chamber, with Angewomon following him. He crossed his arms and wondered.

            "Yeah, but are you sure you love me?" Then he asked again.

            Angewomon lift him up as she fluttered down the large corridor, leading into another chamber. "Definitely."

            '_Wahoo! Score one for ya!_'

            '_Ahem, Fladra, do you mind?_'

            '_Oh come on! I was having a little fun!_'

            They approached what seems to be a large statue of Flamedramon's brother, Sagittarimon. It held the sparkling, fluorescent crystal. Angewomon put Flamedramon to his feet.

            "What?! Where's Sagittarimon?"

            "Sagittarimon?"

            "My brother."

            Flamedramon looked around again and his ears drooped. "He promised me that he'd be here."

            "Well," Angewomon patted his back, "You might as well take the crystal. You need it to become Veemon."

            Flamedramon sighed, "I'll miss being Flamedramon. And I'll pretty much miss Fladra, too."

            "It's okay," Angewomon caressed his head, "I'm here for you."

            The fire digimon settled himself as he approached the crystal with boldness. It glowed brightly as Flamedramon drew closer. At last, he touched it.

            Suddenly pain seized him. The crystal flashed and burned through his armor, purifying him of the virus. He screamed, as Angewomon was unable to help him. Flamedramon then split into three figures as the light burned brighter. It grew intense that the statue of Sagittarimon was blown into pieces!

            Davis pounded on the door. 

            "Hey! Let me in! I want to see my buddy!" he said in anguish. T.K. and Kari looked at him at a distance.

            Tai sighed, "Well, we've might as well get Davis off the gates if he doesn't break his hand."

            Sora looked around the site and shivered, "Something's going to happen, but what?"

            Then the door opened. Davis threw his fist at it, "Finally!"

            Then he heard Flamedramon's scream bouncing off the walls. He entered the temple and dashed towards his partner.

            "I'm coming Veemon!"

            "RRRRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

            Then it was over. The light vanished, leaving two figures dazed on the floor. Angewomon looked over at them and saw only Fladra and a centaur-like digimon. 

            Fladra stirred. He shook his black head as he sat up. The boy was back into his flamed digital clothes. Angewomon asked in concern, "Where's Flamedramon?"

            Then Fladra opened his hands, revealing a sleeping DemiVeemon. Angewomon smiled as she de-digivolved back to Gatomon. Fladra gave the little, cute digimon into Gatomon's arms.

            Then he faced the centaur, now blinking its eyes as it got up to its legs.

            "Where-?" Then he faced Fladra. "Are you Davis?!"

            Fladra sweatdropped as he scratch his head, chuckling, "No, I'm Fladra."

            "Sagittarimon, at your service." 

            As they shook hands, a light emitted from his D-3. Fladra took it out and then a red dot flashed rapidly in the middle of the glowing screen. He looked strangely at it for a few second before the digivice burped up a piece of radiant, silvery glass. Then the glowing faded, revealing a silver crest and a little message on the D-3.

            "Congratulation, Fladra Rie Nidaiisha. I've promised you a partner, and here he is…"

            Fladra was stunned. _A partner?! Finally after all these years, Flamedramon got me a partner?! My god! He did care about me._

            He smiled, "I guess Flamedramon had a heart."

            Sagittarimon looked at him in surprise, "Of course he had a heart! He wouldn't dare to break a promise!"

            But Fladra frowned, "Are you going to leave me like what he did to my sister?"

            Sagittarimon answered, "I will protect you from anything. If I did leave you, there is a reason behind it. Don't worry. As long as you have the guts to call me, I'll be there."

            "Guts?"

            "Isn't that the crest in your hand?"

            Fladra looked down at his hand. Sure enough, there was an odd symbol on the piece of glass the D-3 coughed up. It had an squiggly line form into an 'M' with a diamond on top and a circle right underneath the downward hump. There were three triangular rays on the sides and beneath the 'M'. It was an old, ancient crest of Guts. It is not legendary or famous like the others, but can pack quite a punch when used properly.

            Fladra was stunned. 

            "Wow," he chuckled. Then he abruptly stopped as Davis suddenly flew across the chamber.

            "Okay, buddy," Davis grabbed Fladra by his shirt, "Where's Veemon?"

            "Uhh. Urg." Fladra tilted his head towards the tired DemiVeemon and Gatomon.

            "Oh." Davis set him down and picked his partner from Gatomon's arm with her permission.

            "Hey, DemiVeemon, wake up." Davis tapped DemiVeemon's large head.

            One small eye opened, "Davish!"

            "Glad to have ya back, buddy."

            BOOOOM! Tai turned around to follow the noise, "What was that?!"

            He turned his head towards the burning fire amongst the camp. Digimon were fleeing from what seemed to be a horde of army digimon with Beelzebumon as their leader.

            Tai looked at Matt. He nodded. 

            "Agumon warp-digivolves to… WarGreymon!"

            "Gabumon warp-digivolves to…MetalGarurumon!"

            "Well, well, I guess I have competition," Beelzebumon sneered at the two Megas.

            Tai declared boldly, "We're not giving you back the Fire Angel. Do you hear?"

            "I hear you alright, but by my master's new orders, I am here to kill the Angel."

            The digidestined were shocked. Killing an Angel was extreme for a mega digimon to do.

            Sora spoke up, "We won't let you."

            "Hmm," Beelzebumon smirked at the girl, "well, I have nothing left for me to do except to release my army on you. CHARGE!"

            The demonic army roared as they ran head-onto the defending digimon and the digidestined.

            Tai yelled, "Kari! T.K.! Go into the temple!"

            Kari shouted back, "What about you?"

            WarGreymon landed besides Tai with his head towards Kari. "I will protect him."

            Kari looked onward towards the bleak temple. She shivered in foreboding, but T.K. hugged her in reassurance. "Don't worry, Kari. We've got Davis, Gatomon, and Flamedramon to worry about."

            She remembered about them and nodded, "Right."

            They ran inside as fast as they could into the temple. Beelzebumon, however took his chance to sneak into the building.

            "Huh?" Fladra looked up. Sagottarimon asked him, "What's wrong?"

            The boy pointed at the rainbow orb above their heads. Davis, Gatomon, DemiVeemon, and Sagittarimon looked up.

            Then the orb started to shift into a humanly figure. Six red, fiery wings sparkled and awed the witnesses. A cry of a phoenix was heard. The rainbow color mixed together to make white. The light pulsated for a few minutes before it started to fade. This was the Angel's Ritual.

            "_I…am…the…Fire…Angel…_" The fading being spoke as familiar Flamedramon-like claws appeared as gauntlets. Its beautiful masculine voice sounded like it was singing.

            "Whoa! DemiVeemon, did you see and hear that that?"

            "Yes, I'm sensing it with my own eyes and ears, Davish!"

            Then the torso was visible. It had a slash mark across its chest and there were the triangles on its left shoulder.

            "_I…am sorry…to cause pain…. suffering…I am…the one to blame…._"

            Fladra told the being, "It's okay. The past is the past. This is now."

            Then the lower part of the body and the legs appeared. There were red baggy pants held by a black belt and the feet were three-clawed. A tail of flame lashed out behind it.

            "_To never cause any damage… I made myself…_"

            "You made your own body?" Sagittarimon asked in surprise. "But how?"

            At last the face appeared. He had fierce, turquoise eyes with yellow markings underneath them. A bladed horn shot out from atop of the head. The angel had blonde hair, streaked with orange, and strange, white ear wings tipped with purple rested at its shoulder. Even though he had a mouth, he never opened them. A golden sphere circled itself around the angel.

            "_I used my previous hosts and formatted with the boy's heart._"

            "Whai-?" Davis looked at the angel in puzzlement. "I'm confused."

            Strangely, Fladra seemed to understand.

            "What the Fire Angel means that he used all of the hosts' forms, blended them together, and made the body with my own mind."

            "_The boy's correct._" The angel nodded.

            "But, why did you pick me?"

            "_Your imagination._"

            "My –what?" 

            "_Your ability and dedication to the arts. You danced, drew, and sculpted. Your imagination will become your talents._"

            Fladra was silent. Suddenly, Kari and T.K. rushed in, "GUYS! BEELZEBUMONGOTANARMYANDISATTACKINGTHECAMPS! HEWANTSTOKILLTHEFIREANGEL!"

            "Excuse me. What?" Davis used his pinky and rubbed the inside of his ear.

            Kari panted, "Beelzebumon attacked the camps. He's going to kill the angel."

            "Holy-!" T.K. took off his fisherman hat and his mouth almost literary dropped to the ground.

            Kari looked up, seeing the angel. "Oh my!"

            The angel looked at them. He looked at Davis. "_Are they yours?_"

            Davis nodded, "Yeah. These are my –."

            His sentence was cut short as Wargreymon came passing by and crashed into the back wall. Wargreymon groaned as he got up, using the dented wall as support.

            "Too strong…urgh!"  He almost fell, but was caught by Sagittarimon.

            "Who?"

            Wargreymon eyed the shadowed figure in the doorway. It was Beelzebumon. 

            "Patamon digivolves to…Angemon!"

            Fladra stepped up, "You're not killing him."

            "Kill him? Why, I'm here to destroy him. Get out of my way!" Beelzebumon point his guns at Fladra.

            Right about now, Fladra would've peed in his pants, run home, and cry for his mama, but no. 

            "Sagittarimon." He said sternly. Sagittarimon was ready as he drew his bow. 

            Beelzebumon sneered, "You know that I am way stronger than you."

            Sagittarimon growled, "I don't care. Judgement Arrow!"

            It didn't even faze him. DemiVeemon jumped out of Davis' arms, yelling.

            "Brother! Be careful!"

            Sagittarimon looked at DemiVeemon, but Beelzebumon took the chance.

            Whump! Crash! 

            "Argh!" Sagittarimon clutched his bleeding shoulder as he leaned his back against the dented wall. Fladra muttered, "Hoy, we're gonna break this temple."

            "Now," Sagittarimon huffed as he got up to his four-feet, "You're going down!"

            He charged, turned his rear-end towards Beelzebumon, and kicked. "Meteor Gallop!"

            "WWUUAGGHH!" Beelzebumon crashed into a wall opposite of the centaur digimon.

            "Grr… Darkness Claw!"

            It hit Sagittarimon full on! He screamed in pain as he fell. Fladra cried out, "Sagittarimon, no!"

            Then Beelzebumon aimed his gun at Fladra and fired. The Fire Angel whirled his hand in a large circle, creating a glowing orange ring. He brought his hands together and then the ring turned into flames as he pushed it forward. Then, the Fire Angel screamed out, "Firewall!"

            The ring turned into a wall of flames as it engulfed the bullets. Fladra looked at his injured partner. Sagittarimon struggled, but then lay on his side, clutching a nasty gash on his side.

            "Please…Fire Angel…give me strength!"

            The fire simply nodded as he waved his right arm in an arc as the triangles appeared. He threw them at the fallen armor. "_MATRIX EVOLUTION_!"

            Sagittarimon felt his power increasing greatly. He was evolving, but the energy was higher than that of an Ultimate. He realized that the other power came from Fladra's crest. He glowed fiercely as his mask stripped off his face.

            "Sagittarimon warp-digivolves to…"

            His centaur-like body shifted into a more humanoid form. His clawed feet turned into metal hooves, decorated with lightning bolts. Sagittarimon's abdomen and thighs were covered with thick, dark armor, which also has the golden bolts carved into his lower frontal section. His chest plate was deeply creased into his muscular form as jumbo-sized claws, containing cannons wielded on top and strapped by special wires to prevent recoil, fitted perfectly into his hands as gauntlets. He has spiked shoulder guards and metal wings exploded from his back. His eyes turned into deep blue eyes when the helmet laid itself on top of his head and dark hair sprouted. The new fighter flipped backwards as his long tail tipped with lighting whipped large boulders, splitting them in half! He landed and roared his mightiest while the split stones crashed near him.

            "CyberDenkimon!"

            "No…" The Fallen Angel gasped as she eyed a warrior that shouldn't be known. She stared into the bubble-like screen. 

            "I can't lose him again, but the ancient one must go. ZeedMillenniumon, through my power of dark evolution, I will release you!"

            "Grrr…." The released Digimon growled as he pulled himself into a dark dimension of the unknown, "I will have my revenge. Ten times as much!"

            "Whoa!" Fladra looked at his partner. CyberDenkimon turned his head towards the gawking Digimon and digidestined. Then he looked at Beelzebumon.

            "Go pick on someone your size."

            Beelzebumon sneered, "Yeah, like someone like you! Double Impact!"

            CyberDenkimon brought his claws together with his forearms showing. The crests of courage that was engraved into his claws glowed brightly at he roared, releasing a larger crest of courage.

            "Brave Shield!"

            The bullets hit the shield, creating a large explosion. The walls shook up dust from above. As the filth cleared, no one was there. Beelzebumon was enraged.

            Outside of the temple, a large slit in the air was created. First, the Fire Angel burst out of the hole and into the skies, awing the armies around him. He caught the ball that was revolving around him and flung the glowing sphere towards the attacking army. 

            "Final Purification!"

            The army screamed in pain before they were gone. An Airdramon looked at the angel in relief as the virus that was in it released itself into the air and fizzled out. Then it was deleted for reconfiguration.

            Davis and the others hopped out of the hole CyberDenkimon made. Tai was glad that everyone was okay. Then CyberDenkimon appeared, carrying Wargreymon, who was about the same height as CyberDenkimon, but a little bit shorter. 

            Tai joked, "Hey Wargreymon, did you find your father or something?"

            Wargreymon snorted, "Father? Father my butt."

            CyberDenkimon agreed with Tai, "I am the ancestor of the Dramon Destroyers. My claws can prove it."

            He then flashed his black claws before he remembered something at the temple. The warrior beckons Fladra into the hole. Davis asked, "Where are you going?"

            Fladra looked over his shoulder, "Fighting that impudent little runt. Flamedramon?"

            DemiVeemon walked towards him, "Yeah?"

            "Go back to the mountain and destroy the machine. I'm giving you my luck. Can you do it?"

            "Sure!" DemiVeemon winked at him, giving a thumbs up.

            Fladra smiled, "I'll see you." 

            He entered the dimension hole and was gone. CyberDenkimon bowed before them and then flew towards the opening. Then the rift closed itself.

            Davis said to the surviving army and the digidestined, "You heard what he said. Let's do it!"

            They roared in anticipation.

            "DemiVeemon digivolves to…Veemon!"

            "Wormon digivolves to… Stingmon!"

            "Veemon digivolves to…ExVeemon!"

            "ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolves to Paildramon!

            The dragon Digimon carried the children into his arms and flew towards the mountain. The rest followed.

            The Digimental Tamers looked at their younger brother leading his armed forces to battle. They smiled.

            "Aye! Thar goes our babe!"

            "Depthmon, he no longer a baby."

            "Yeah! Flamedramon is going to be back!

            "Magnamon's now officially a tamer."

            "Kickin' that Fallen's arse!"

            "Excuse me, where did the Fire Angel go?" It was BlackWarGreymon. The Tamers looked at him and his companion, Wizardmon. They chuckled as the ones that can't fly _asslim_. Gargomon looked at the duo and said, "Follow me."

            "Yez, yez. Follow ze light!"

            "Darn it! Where did that idiot go!" Beelzebumon shot the walls.

            Then light glowed out of nowhere and CyberDenkimon appeared with Fladra.

            "Grrr…" CyberDenkimon was ready.

            Beelzebumon sneered as his claws were about to glow, "Feisty little horse, eh?"

            "Omega Blaster!" He held both of his fists forwards as his cannon on his armored claws began to glow and high-pitched noise started to erupt. He fired at the demon in rapid shots.

            ""Argh!" Beelzebumon was thrown against the temple walls.

            A blood red blade shot out of his cannon and pointed underneath Beelzebumon's chin as one of his metallic hooves stepped on his chest.

            "Call me 'feisty little horse' one more time and you'll never see your master again."

            Fladra cheered, "Go Sagittarimon! You can do it!"

            "Hmph! Like you are going to kill me. AIIIEE!" The slayer's other claw grasped Beelzebumon by the necked and drew the demon forwards towards his helmet.

            "Quit yakking and fight like a pathetic mon you are!" CyberDenkimon snarled and threw him across the room.

            Beelzebumon looked at CyberDenkimon as the warrior charged, giving him punches.

            "Ow! Sh-!"

            Bam.

            Beelzebumon sunk deeper into the wall until he gave in. It was perfect. CyberDenkimon roared in victory as he flew up to the high ceiling. Then his body glowed a fierce reddish color. Two blades shot out of his claws. The he dived as electricity flowed though his armor and around the big claws.

            "Digital Thunder Strike!"

            "Ruagh!" Beelzebumon suddenly dedigivolved into a purple little devil called Impmon. He was unconscious. CyberJoltemon tore a hole in midair as he grasped the Digimon by the scruff.

            "May you never remember who you are and where you came from. You are banished from this world. Good-Bye."

            He flung Impmon into the portal. It closed.

            Fladra ran up to him. "Yay! It's over. We can go back!"

            CyberDenkimon's eyes flashed. _No…I am the true dimension lord._

            _Sorry, young one. I will forever be the dimension lord and rule all realms!_

            "The fight's not over. I have one obstacle to overcome before we return."

            "What's that?" Fladra frowned.

            CyberDenkimon tore with his red blades another hole in the air. This one, however, looked dark and creepy. CyberDenkimon's claws shook in fear and foreboding. His eyes closed as he stepped slowly towards the gap.

            "ZeedMillenniumon, the tyrant of the dimensions."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oooo, scary.

Going to Chapter 12: Lord of Dimensions

Whee!! Me finished after fighting stupid same writer's block for a couple months. @_@. I no. My brain just fried up, so my head hurts. Oy! Asprin! Heh. Me in New York when finishing this chapter. ^.^ …and watching the dub of Frontier. *shudders*

Note: CyberDenkimon = Fan-made digimon. Hell, he's based off from an old Digimon I created 3-4 yrs ago. CyberJoltemon was female, so it took me a while to reformat his armor and body.


	12. Lord of Dimensions

Goodness gracious, a whoppin' writer's block is being thrown at me by my school. . 

"Beyond the dreams of tomorrow, I rule my world…in peace." – CyberDenkimon Amazon Mode

For my Hero, Have I Loved Thee?

By the Dragon of Courage

Chapter 12: Lord of Dimensions: An Ancient Power Awakens

            "Who's XeedMillenniumon?" Fladra asked in the dark dimension. CyberDenkimon looked around in silence, but then spoke.

            "A digimon Taomon told me. He almost harassed her as she travel the dimensions. You've defeated him before, but Millenniumon escaped to his realm and this is it."

            "He wasn't destroyed?!"

            "I'm afraid not. Watch out!" CyberDenkimon yelled as he pushed Fladra away from a dark matter, but it grazed against CyberDenkimon's right arm.

            "Argh!" He groaned, clutching his injury. Fladra touched his face gently. The warrior Digimon growled as he created a small shield around Fladra.

            "Please, don't touch me. I'll be okay."

            Fladra shook his head, "If you die, then I'll become a half-soul and die like Flaydran!"

            CyberDenkimon looked at him and turned his back. "I'm sorry."

            "Sagittarimon!!"

            _I'm here, tyrant. Now, show yourself!_

            Then a menacing laugh was heard. "A midget? Haha! I was looking for a larger victim."

            Suddenly, another ball of matter hurled itself towards CyberDenkimon. He tried to avoid it, but it hit him with full force.

            "AARRRRAAAAHHHHHH!" He panted as he got up with armor steaming.

            "Never will I lose my nerve." His shoulders started to shake and shudder.

            "So, Fire Angel, if you make the body from Digimon parts, does that make you a Digimon?" Davis asked curiously.

            "_Yes._" The angel replied as his wings flapped in harmony.

            "Well, then, what would your Digimon name be?"

            "_Iomon._"

            "Iomon, eh?"

            "Iomon sound cool enough for me." T.K. commented.

            "_Thank you_."

            Meanwhile, Gatomon clutched the helmet of Paildramon.

            "Veemon?"

            "Yes?" (A/N: Curse double-voices. .)

            "When would this battle be over?"

            "When the machine is destroyed and the Fallen Angel is slain."

            "Heh. Time to bring out the Paladin?"

            "Soon, Gatomon, soon."

            Tai felt pretty restless sitting on Wargreymon's shield. He contacted Matt.

            "I feel cramped. Wanna DNA?"

            Matt smirked at the idea because his own weight is slowing MetalGarurumon down. He gave a thumbs up.

            "WarGreymon… MetalGarurumon… DNA digivolves to Omnimon!"

            "Ruuaaahh!" Omnimon ran like never before. With new energy, he created dust trails as Tai and Matt clutched onto his shoulders for dear life!

            "Humph!" CyberDenkimon heaved as smaller dark bullets pelted against his shady armor.

            "I have enough. Brave Shield!" 

            The pellets bounced off everywhere as CyberDenkimon extended his wings and flew up, avoid more on coming attacks.

            "Flamedramon…" He closed his eyes, remembering his younger years. He was an inexperienced Sagittarimon, but he played gleefully with his brother, Flamedramon.

            "_If it were this peaceful…_" 

            He and Flamedramon met at the peak of a cliff, seeing a spectacular sunset. They were awed by how massive the sun is. Flamedramon looked at Sagittarimon.

            "The digital world is beautiful."

            Sagittarimon smiled. "I hope that it would be like this forever."

            "Heh. As tamers, we can," he grinned.

            "Yeah…Say, how's Flaydran?" The centaur Digimon asked curiously. 

            "She's sleeping like an angel. My partner is like a sunset. She's strong, like her brother, on the outside, but Flaydran is delicate and beautiful on the inside. Flaydran's one glowing individual." He answered proudly.

            "Hm…how do I find my partner."

            "It takes patience."

            "Oh. That Fladra boy seems interesting." Sagittarimon left Flamedramon's side and galloped back into the dense forest.

            "_If it were beautiful…_"

            "Sagittarimon!" Fladra screamed at him. "Look out!"

            "Wha-?" His eyes snapped opened as an oncoming claw as hurtled towards him. He banked to the right, but the giant, dark claw took the left wing clear off his back armor.

            "WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He crashed, picking up dust. CyberDenkimon coughed as he flapped his remaining wing. There were cracks all over his chest armor from his torn wing.

            "I…found…you…Xeed…Millenniumon. Omega Blaster!" He shot two large spheres towards the darkness.

            "Good, good, midget. I was waiting for you while you foolishly fought my minions of illusions." The orbs barely touched the greenish rings before they were extinguished. Then the one he was waiting for appeared. XeedMillenniumon was a dark, brownish crimson two-headed dragon with neon green digital ring around his body. Along with that, he was a titan. XeedMillenniumon cackled and roared, trying to intimidate CyberDenkimon.

            "Such boldness, yet so pathetic. That is not what I should see from a dimension lord. You are weak. I can exterminate you."

            "No, XeedMillenniumon, Sagittarimon's my friend and he'll do anything to protect me! He is stronger than he looks. I know he is." Fladra's voice echoed the battlefield.

            CyberDenkimon looked at Fladra with an are-you-trying-to-kill-yourself look, but it doesn't matter. As long as Fladra is okay, he shall be okay. 

            "_If it didn't come to this one mistake…_"

            "What?!" Flamedramon panted as he struck an enemy down.

            "One of our brethren is born! He can help us defeat the angel!" Sagittarimon said excitedly as he hit two with his arrows.

            "But, we can do this without him. I am so close to slay her. We're almost winning!" Flamedramon looked at his brother as one of his wings whipped across a dark soldier, breaking its neck.

            Sagittarimon shook his head. "But, so many died in this battle, we can retreat right now."

            "Never, Sagittarimon!" Flamedramon took a slash near his shoulder, almost rendering his left arm useless.

            "Brother, you are injured. Let us retreat."

            "No!" Flamedramon broke away from his brother and dived into more enemies.

            "Flamedramon!" Sagittarimon screamed as his brother got stabbed through his middle section. He tried to gallop to his buddy's side, but Yashamon held him back, "We must retreat."

            "No, Yashamon, Flamedramon's hurt!" Sagttarimon broke away from his grip, trying to reach out to Flamedramon's weak hand, but was held back by Depthmon. Flamedramon smiled as he closed his eyes.

            Sagittarimon looked at his fallen brother and cried out, "FLAMEDRAMON!"

            "_Then Magnamon wouldn't have to know about this war…_"

            CyberDenkimon protected himself as XeedMillenniumon hurtled dark bolts at him. He discharged them with his power of lightning and start shooting at the dark titan.

            "Come on.  Come on. For Fladra…" 

            The mere pellets only annoyed the digimon as he flung them aside. His dark claws reached down and grasped CyberDenkimon by the remaining wing. The poor digimon scream in pain as it got ripped off from his armor. His chest piece shattered and fell, leaving him vulnerable for attack.

            "Heh. I knew it. The ancient power will not last very long. So, I would send you on your execution, with your partner."

            CyberDenkimon snarled, "You wouldn't dare touch a hair on that boy. You only wanted me because of the knife."

            "Foolish talk. My master sent me to my adversary. You were pretty powerful to toss the Fallen's right-hand man like a rag." The titan roared.

            "Wiping the floor with that idiot." Fladra muttered to himself as the shield around him still glimmered brightly.

            "Don't deny it. You master sent you to destroy me because of my higher capabilities." The horse digimon brought himself to his hooves.

            "Are you trying to delay your own death? It will not work. I am merely her highest warrior. Nothing can compare me to anybody else. So, I will be glad to have your head as my possession. Meanwhile, that knife is useless…"

            Fladra's eyes widened as dark orbs formed inside both of the demon's mouth. "…After your death! Time Destroyer!"

            CyberDenkimon looked at his fate with determination as he boldly protected Fladra with the last of himself.

            "SAGGY!!! PLEASE!!!!" But, the explosion drowned Fladra's plea as CyberDenkimon's body was flung against the invisible barrier. His limp body warped out of shape and disappeared as the attack fizzled out.

            "_Saggy…Saggy…_" It echoed through the warrior's mind. He remembered the nickname. From who?

            Thoughts and flashes of the past flew across his eyes. Then he remembered. "Flamedramon."

            He was sitting by the fire, looking at the moonlight. His ears perked up as he sighted a lone figure in the darkness. Alert, he hopped onto his feet. "Who's there?"

            "Aww, Saggy, my bro. Don't you remember me?" The familiar voice answered as Flamedramon's armor glistened in the firelight. His red wings were bright and full of hope.

            "Flamedramon, please don't scare me like that."

            "I apologize."

            "Still," Sagittarimon chuckled, "No harm taken. Say, how that angel dwelling in your mind."

            "A bit annoying. I suggested of him making a body for himself. I think the spirit's very lazy." He smirked, scratching his scar. He squatted next to him.

            "Do you think that I will live to see peace?" he asked out of the air. Sagittarimon looked at him in surprise.

            "W-well, of course! You're not really going to die."

            "This war of evolution seemed highly wrong. I think I'm losing my mind, Saggy." Flamedramon murmured slightly.

            "You can't lose your mind now; tomorrow's the face-off."

            "I dunno. I'm having weird dreams lately. One was definitely strange. Some sort of a warrior digimon was dying and told me directly, 'Through guts comes subtlety.'"

            "Maybe you're just nervous," Saggitarimon suggested. The dragon warrior shrugged and looked at the moon.

            "It sure looks pretty…"

            CyberDenkimon snapped to reality. Whiteness enveloped the darkness in swirls around him and he looked at himself. He was unarmored except for his helmet, but was wrapped in a white tunic and wore dark, metal bracelets. He was slightly puzzled as he was standing in front of an altar. Nothing was on it.

            "Where am I? Hm…I don't remember the digital world having this. Must be a new world. Sweet!"

            He did not notice a small crown sitting on top of him, but he thought hard while sitting on the pearly altar.

            "I have no armor to help me travel. Damn. I feel so useless without my dimension javelins. Along with that, I'm no longer a dramon slayer. I feel so naked."

             One of his hooves struck the side of the 'seat'. It rang like metal. It sounded like sweet melody of a familiar song. CyberDenkimon hummed to cheer himself up, "After an endless dream in this miserable world…"

            Fladra gasped, as his partner is gone. He realized in fear what this dark tyrant could do. Even a dimension crosser is no match for the lord. The boy thought of the possibilities if XeedMillenniumon had control every world. Surely, Taomon would feel highly angry and would take him down herself if she had the power.

            The boy looked at the titan. The only defense between him and enemy is the clear, crystal-like barrier. Wait a minute.

            Fladra touched the barrier; it felt like hard glass. He was puzzled. _Is Saggitarimon alive?_

            Then the fire angel paused in the air. Davis turned around and said, "What's up?"

            He then noticed the tears dripping down the angel's cheek. Kari pointed in surprise, "Iomon's crying!"

            It clicked into Sora's mind. "Of course! The tears of supernatural he sheds."

            Omnimon halted as Tai looked at the silent angel. "The tears of supernatural?"

            Matt rubbed his chin. "Makes perfect sense. The prophecy mentioned the angel shedding tears. The first was searching. The second was love."

            "Of course!" T.K. snapped his fingers, "The third was miracles. The fourth was the gate or the portal Flamedramon created. The fifth was believing twice in a hero, but some of the rest were jibber jabber."

Davis shrugged, "Maybe the century stuff was the time in the digital world when the battle of evolution would finally stop."

Ken chuckled, "The digital world is sure old. To my knowledge the year now would be 8700."

Paildramon snorted, "That is the year now in the digital world, Ken."

While the digidestined were talking, Iomon looked at his tears that disappeared into another world.

_"Never he let go of the first Amazon mode…_"

            "…Even with these awkward wings, covered with images that seem to stay. I'm sure we can fly, on my love."

            He stopped as the swirls spun faster and a rainbow-like aura surrounded his body. CyberDenkimon smiled as tears dripped out of his eyes. "Flamedramon will live, but he needs my help. Brothers shall be together."

            He hollered in joy and happiness, "Through guts comes subtlety!"

            The altar exploded, engulfing the digimon in a blaze of light! A brighter light shines, yet it gave a radiant darkness. CyberDenkimon clutched it with his right hand and the light formed into a blood red bowie knife with words carved on it. _I am the balance between light and dark_…

            The tunic ripped itself away from the glowing body. He said in silence,

            "CyberDenkimon mode changes to…"

            The light dispersed, revealing a new dark warrior. The knife was at his side of his wrist and he held a sword that looked like a bird and dark bat-wings sprouted from the sides. He was a human now, with a metal winged visor and long, white hair. Two sets of wings sparkled in his world: one draconic and one angelic. He was armored from head to toe, but his stomach was still the only part not covered. A golden ball rested in front of his chest armor. He slashed his sword in the air.

            "Amazon Mode!"

            Then the darkness behind him revealed to be a crystal tower. He looked up and saw rows of digimon urging him on at the balcony. He peered closer and saw his love. Taomon waved at him and said, "Give that tyrant and big kick in the butt for me!"

            The light reflected from his visor and he said with renewed power and strength as his dark cape flowed, "Beyond the dreams of tomorrow, I will rule my world."

            He brought out his knife and slashed as hole in it. Darkness was in it. He knew that XeedMillenniumon reign is over.

            Fladra looked at his digivice and laughed suddenly. XeedMillenniumon scowled, "What's this? From a small boy like you, why must you not fear me?!"

            Fladra brought out his crest and said, "It's all in guts, now."

            Just as the crest glowed a silvery light, a blast shattered the darkness and a beam of radiance shot in front of the titan. The demon withdrew in terror as CyberDenkimon appeared with a new look. He murmured as he drew out his sword, "…In peace."

            XeedMillenniumon screamed and roared, "You cannot win, dimension crosser! I won't let you! Chrono Paradox!"

            CyberDenkimon Amazon Mode smirked as he drew his knife with his left hand. He gave a small slash downward.

            "Artemis!"

            The dimension warp hole engulfed the attack. The enemy growled in rage as he sent darkness after the four-winged god. The darkness engulfed him, but sharp words pierced the battleground, "Darkness is the absence of light. For that, I must fill with light to gain the balance between the dark and light. Sunlight Conversion!!!"

            The clouds of dark matter were sucked into his sword as he pointed it upward and a beam of radiance exploded from the tip of his flaming sword. It shot up into the air, dispersing the arena around him. XeedMillenniumon screeched in terror as his own world was being purged of evilness. Gathering as much energy as he can, he yelled, "Time Destroyer!"

            "Tis' a shame. You would've become the most powerful digimon in all of the dimensions if it weren't for the knife, hm? Holy Blader!!!"

            His sword glowed and his dragon-like wings grew bigger. Then two spirit-like beings rushed at the black spheres, canceling themselves out as CyberDenkimon burst out of the clouds and said, "To your death you must go. The dimension lord has been defeated for the right of all. RRRRUUUUAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

            He slammed his sword into one of the demon's head and quickly withdrew into the air, quickly slicing the other's head off. The demon lord screamed as the dead head slipped from its neck and the other started to droop. Taking Artemis, CyberDenkimon created a long slash and the portal automatically spilt open, revealing an eye.

            "Last Testament!" XeedMillenniumon dead body dispersed into countless bits of data and sailed into the portal. As the last piece entered the doorway to its judgment, it is sealed. CyberDenkimon flew down towards the awed Fladra. The boy stuttered, "You kick more butt than the Paladin Mode!"

            His partner grinned and his visor dropped slightly, showing a glint of violet blue eyes. He cleared his throat, shifted his visor, and said, "I have become one of the Royal Knights. Care to come and fight with my brothers?"

            Fladra said, "To free my sister's partner from the fallen angel, to aid Veemon, and to accept my position as a digidestined, then I say yes."

            Fladra held the digimon's claw-like hands and they disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The battle has begun…

Next chapter: Test of Love

*Slices block in half* Mwuahahaha!!! *hack * *hack* *cough* *cough* Neh, I'm having a rough month and my PS2 just got worse…Well, read and review…. ^-^;;;

II

II

V


End file.
